Mello's Love Story
by FireIce and Poison
Summary: When no new information is received about Kira, the mafia boys become restless. Then Matt sugests a night of fun. At the club Mello meets a strange and mysterious girl he can't take his eyes nor mind off of. But this girl is much more dangerous and different than she seems. Can Mello keep away or will he finally meet his downfall?
1. Mello Chapter 1: A Night Out

I do NOT own Death Note or any of the Death Note characters, sadly.

Mello's POV

The Mafia members sat around looking at each other with undeniable boredom. No new information was been received about the Kira in days and they were starting to question Mello, who sat alone on the opposite side of the room. The rustling of wrapping paper sounded through the room as Mello went to take a lick of the chocolate. As soon as the sweet essence of the treat met his tongue he nearly groaned in delight. Nearly. But didn't. Another man walked in. Mello looked over at his best friend Matt who dropped onto one of the vacant chairs near him.

"I'm going to take a guess and say we haven't gotten anything new." Matt said dully.

"Don't rub it in smartass." Mello said fiercely as he bit into the chocolate bar a bit too roughly.

Matt snickered. "Where are all the women? How come you guys look like you'll die of boredom?" The men looked at each other, unsure if they should respond. Jack spoke up first.

"Mello believes that it'd be better to have no one other than ourselves in the building. Too many security risks." He said to Matt.

Matt chuckled then looked back over at the blonde haired chocoholic.

"Mello!" He gasped, his voice oozing with sarcasm and fake remorse. "These men are suffering! They are starving for a night filled with lust and passion. How dare you deny them this!" Matt tried his best to say all of this without laughing his ass off. Mello on the other hand still had his natural born scowl. "I think we should all have a night out." The boys looked uneasy and Matt tsked. "Oh c'mon boys! You know you want to." Matt teased. Mello looked at him oddly. Matt was a very…interesting type of person. One minute he's calm, cool, and collected. The next he's a hyperactive dog who either can't get his mind off his games and cigs or off of women. The men nodded to Matt who looked over at Mello. He mentally groaned. The only person in this world he couldn't say no to was Matt. And tonight he really wasn't in the mood to get in a fight and argue. That's right Mello was in a sense depressed. Shrugging his shoulders Mello stood up. Matt grinned.

"Ross, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here. The men can take shifts to watch everything. Alert me if anything changes." Ross nodded to Mello. The men stood eagerly.

"Well boys…let's go out and play." Matt said and hurried to his car. Mello grabbed his leather jacket, helmet, and chocolate. 'This was going to be a long night' Mello thought as he followed behind them.


	2. Kya Chapter 2: Dance with A Stranger

Kya's POV

The club's flickering lights were beginning to give me a headache as I finished the rest of my soda. The smell of heavily sprayed perfume, sweat, and lust weren't doing anything to help either. The DJ slowed down to the end of this song, which really sucked. But then began to play a good song that I once fell in love with. I gave the bartender a few bills and headed out onto the dance floor.

_I'm Naked, I'm Numb, I'm stupid, I'm Staying._

I began to move my hips erotically to what seemed like a slow beat. I began to get lost in the words and the feel of the song as it played. Bodies pressed against me, a woman infront of me grinded into her lover. A man behind me danced chaotically trying to move with me. I didn't mind. The headache I had faded and only bliss was left.

_And if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shooting._

_Light's Black, Head's bang, you're my drug, we live it._

_You're drunk, you need it, real love, I'll give it._

I lost myself in the woman's voice, swinging my hips, grinding accidentally into the man behind me but he didn't mind. He was too drunk to notice. My black half top stuck to me as I moved. Blasts of frigid night air sent goose bumps onto my skin as new people entered and old ones left. I let my arms into the air and pull them down my arm in an almost sensuous manner.

_So we're bound to linger on, we drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed, then fall apart in parts._

I kept swaying.

_You wasted your times on my heart you've burned  
And if bridges gotta fall then you'll fall too  
Doors slam, lights black, you're gone, come back  
Stay gone, stay clean, I need you to need me_

_So we're bound to linger on, we drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed, then fall apart in parts_

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I slowed down but didn't stop. Looking around as I danced I saw a silhouette in the shadows. Peircing blue eyes met mine and my heart began to race. Anger. Endless depths of anger and determination pooled in them. I shivered as the goose bumps rose again but not from the cold. Only from that gaze. Then the lights turned turned off to neon purple ones that flashed every few seconds

_Now we're bound to linger on, we drink the fatal drop  
Then love until we bleed, then fall apart in parts._

The crowd went crazy as a new song began to play. I grinned devilishy. 'One more song' I resigned, knowing I should be leaving very soon.

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire. I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about. He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar. Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about._

I began to dance with the sway of the music. It had that type of beat that made you want to belly dance and so I did. Swinging my hips around and rolling my stomach I mimicked my previous act by raising my arms in the air and twisting my wrists and bringing them back down behind my head 'Thank the goddess I wore a skirt tonight' I thought. I was quite proud of my outfit actually. I had a long black skirt that flowed to my ankles but was parted up the side all the way up to the middle of my thigh. My black half top with shoulder sleeves went well with the skirt. I was actually bear footed since the converse I always wore didn't go well with the skirt and ankle bracelet. Oops. I swiveled around keeping my pace with the song, many others dancing similar to me. The crowd became more frenzied and clustered and I was crushed against a man much taller than I was. I came about to his neck which meant the guy was atleast 5'7 since I was 5'5. The light flash and I caught a glimpse of his attire. Leather. Leather pants that laced instead of button. 'That would be a pain to get undone' I mentally snickered. His leather vest was undone exposing rope after rope of skin and muscle.Some of his skin was scarred on the right side. 'Lickable' I thought sadistically. His hair looked to be shoulder length bbut I couldn't see the color. And then the eyes. The very same eyes that I had seen peering over at me earlier. Anger, determination, possessiveness all swirled into the most beautiful pare of blue eyes on the planet. 'Shut up Kya. That's a no no' I thought. I shot him a sly smile and began to dance once more.

_We'll never know, why are we the ones to suffer. I have to let go. He won't be the one to cry!_

_Ay! Let's not kill the karma!_

_Ay! Let's not start a fight! _

_Ay! It's not worth the drama!_

_For A beatuiful Liar! _

I danced against him, my back to his chest and delicious warmth tingled up my spine. What an interesting boy. His hands snaked around my waist causing me to be pressed against him in an almost crushing manner. I chuckled but kept dancing.

_Ay! Lets not kill the karma  
Ay! Lets not start a fight  
Ay! Its not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar_

"Do you do this often?" He murmured into my ear through my long, curly brown hair.

I chuckled and my arms snaked around his head as he kept dancing along with me. "And what is that?"

"Dance with strangers on a dark winter's night?" He said along my neck. I grinned only to realise I had to leave…now.

" Mmmm better question, why do you dance with a dangerous stranger on a dark winter's night?" I said giving one last final swing before I slipped from his grasp. I gave a final chuckle and slipped into the crowd. The boy, shocked that I had slipped away, looked around for me.

_Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
__(Ha ha ha)  
Oh! __It's not worth our time  
Oh! We can live without him_

I stopped infront of the doorway, the cold night air meeting my sweat tinged skin. I dared to look back. His blue eyes met mine in what seemed was amusement and surprise. I grinned and slipped away into the night.

_Just a beautiful liar_

As I have said before I do NOT own Death Note only kick ars girl on the dancefloor, Kya. I also do NOT own the songs "Until We bleed" By Lykke Li and "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira. Hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Mello Chapter 3: Untraceable

Mello's Pov

Her forest green eyes met mine in the moonlight that shown through the door. It took all of my strength not to run to her right then and call her mine. She grinned and dissapeared. The night's shadows calling to her and hiding her in it's cloak.

Just a beautiful liar

A new song began to play: "Blood Rave Techno" I think it was called. A tap on my shoulder caused me to swivel around and want to beat the shit out of somebody.

"Jeez Mello, who took a leak in your holy water?" Matt said with a faint glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Someone just hacked into the computers. Ross said he tried everything but the hacker got it all. No traces, no nothing. The boys suspect the SPK."

"Shit! I knew this was a bad idea." I said, my fists clenching. "Let's go." We weaved through the crowd to go back to base. Millions of questions were whirling in my head.

'Who the hell hacked into the computer system' Matt placed up the firewall. It's practically impossible to get through except by Near.

'Why would Near hack the system he already knows everything we do' So if it's not Near then who else would know about us? The taskforce already have that information and practically house Kira. Bastards. Which brought me back to the first question.

'Who the hell hacked the computer system'? I sighed as another question weaseled through my mind.

'When would I see HER again'?

Sorry this one was quite short I know but there are too many questions and not enough answers. Soon you'll know I promise. Please comment!


	4. Kya Chapter 4:Untouchable

I do NOT own Death Note, only Kya.

Kya's POV

I breathed in a sigh as I leaned against a building wall a few blocks away from the club. I looked over at my black Suzuki and grinned. I grabbed the bag that thankfully still dangled from the handlebars. I pulled out my blue jeans and converse then slipped them on, not bothering to change my shirt. Yes it would look odd, a girl slipping on jeans under a skirt and all but at the moment I didn't care. I was too worried about the task I knew would be finished by now. I had hacked the mafia base computers. That's right. I did it without even being there too. I slipped on my backpack and grabbed my helmet. I hopped on and revved the engine. I listened to it purr beneath me and grinned. Man I loved technology. I pulled away from the building and sped onto the road. I peeled through red lights and watched the buildings go by in a blur. LA was a complicated place at first but if the Mafia could do it then so could I. Why did I hack the Mafia computers, some might ask. Some would even ask if I had a death wish. No not really, but they wouldn't find me anyways. I had made sure of that. I will admit whoever ran the computers were quite smart and they made sure that it would be a bit complex to get through…but they weren't smart enough. I grinned and made a right turn. It was as though they prepared themselves for regular people to try and hack them then prepare for a freaking genius who's IQ was PI. In doing so they left certain parts of their computers open for someone to weasel in. That was me. I'm not a normal person. I try to be modest and say I'm not that genius who could surpass the great L but…that's me. I know for a fact that I could surpass L. L. I sighed and let that name linger for a little bit before shaking my head to let it go. So why did I hack the computers and get all the information they had and more without leaving a trace? That's the answer. Information. Information about Kira that the general public didn't even know or have. Why would I need it? To back up my theories of course and besides there is a lot of stuff I couldn't figure out. Like how in the world Kira kills. That one question always eluded me. Soon I'll know. I pulled into the small apartment garage and parked the bike beside my car. I walked up the side stairs and unlocked my door. I placed my helmet on the counter beside me and locked the door. I shook my hair out of my face and ran my fingers through it. I slipped off my converse and walked over to my four computers on my bed. I stepped over the many cords and cables that ran along my room. Making myself comfortable on my bed, I pulled out a box of pocky and stuck one in my mouth. A white box appeared upon the computers. I had split the data into four computers for security purposes incase they had traced me. Surprisingly not much was on them but still enough to agree with my theories. When I was younger, around the age of fifteen and Kira started murdering I had my own beliefs about him. Murder is Murder no matter what way you justify it. Even if you were somehow saving others, it's still immoral. I also had reason to believe that Kira was not much older than me. Maybe seventeen or eighteen. His beliefs were very childish and as one person explained to me "he is childish and hates to loose…" They were right. Then I noticed that Kira changed tactics and now was just killing innocent people giving me reason to believe that there were two Kira'. Then the real questions started blossoming. 'Is it really possible to kill with only a name and a face?' If this is so then the second Kira is much stronger than the first but very dense. The second Kira only needs a face to kill why would they need the first Kira? Money? No it seemed too unlikely. And then I got the idea that the second Kira was female which makes more sense because the first Kira is definitely male. It made sense that second Kira fell for the first Kira and the she is a very spoiled person because of the way she created her tapes demanding what she wanted. Everything added up perfectly. Except for how they murdered. Then the most despicable act happened…. Kira killed L. This is something that the public doesn't even know about. The real L is dead. When wind of this reached me I swore that I would find Kira and watch him die. So for those reasons I began my own case. Why wait six years? That thought always crossed my mind. Why wait? I needed for things to die down; I needed the new L to show himself. And so he did. I flickered through the files quickly. Photographic memory comes in handy at times like this. Then something caught my eye. This name that popped up many times in my search. Light Yagami. In every thing I had gained in every new piece of information that I obtained…it all pointed to Light. The boy was a natural genius; fit the age range, his father was the chief of police for the love of Zeus! His girlfriend was Misa Amane; he worked on the taskforce; knew L. How much more evidence do you need? My shoulders slumped. I ran my hand through my hair and grabbed another pocky stick. I acquired all the evidence and information I needed. Now it's time for action. But what to do? I sighed and got up. I turned on the bathroom light and took off my half top. Turning on the hot water for the shower, I stripped down completely and let the water consume me. I could always hack the SPK, not a problem but from the looks of it they already had been in contact with the leader of the mafia, someone they call Mello. What the hell kinda name is that? An alias no doubt. I chuckled as I ran the shampoo through my hair. I wonder if it's a chick? That'd be the greatest thing to see. A woman leading the mafia. Ha I could see it now. The suds dripped down my back as I rinsed it all out.

"Mello." I let the name slip off my tongue. Nah that's totally a male name. I wonder what he looks like. Does he have short hair with dark brown eyes? Or jet black hair and blue eyes? Mm those type a boys are really gorgeous to look at. Or maybe he had blonde hair? Hmm. I wonder what HIS name was? I leaned my head against the side of the shower. I never did catch his name. Maybe that's for the best. Everyone I ever did care for died or was intimidated by me. Though I couldn't get the thought of the man out of my head. The way his leather-clad hands slipped around my waist; the warmth seeping through to my skin. The murmur of his voice that was so sweet. The endless anger that pooled around in his eyes yet could hold such amusement. The shape of his body that molded so perfectly to mine. I sighed. Men weren't my forte. None could outsmart me and if they tried their pride was hurt and they didn't speak to me. So in the relationship department I was as stupid as a mule. That and I once had a big brother who could and would be the crap out of anybody who even remotely looked at me funny. I looked up at the ceiling_. 'Thanks for that bro'_ I thought and smiled a bit sadly. I turned off the water and slipped into a robe. I walked back into my room. So what could I do? Infiltrate the SPK? Or maybe even the Mafia? No. How about the taskforce? That'd be something to laugh about. I grinned as I looked at the files. Or better yet…. infiltrate them all. Ha that's something I haven't heard of. I stuck another pocky stick in my mouth.

'_This'll be interesting'_.


	5. Mello Chapter 5: A Not So Innocent Chat

Mello's POV

We all got back to the base in a hurry. Ross looked at me directly, his voice tinged with a bit of shame. I unwrapped a chocolate bar and licked it. The sweetness did nothing to ease my anger and curiosity.

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to hear him tell it all. I did my best to seem calm and collected but I was very close to loosing it.

"I was monitoring the computers and all of the sudden a black screen appeared with a white letter K. Then it disappeared and all of our files about the Kira case began to pop up on the screen. I tried to stop what seemed like a virus but whoever hacked us got it all." Ross said quickly. Matt groaned. I looked over at him.

"Track it."

"But boss I tried-" Ross began.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled and watched in sadistic content as they cringed. "Track it Matt."

He nodded. "On it," then disappeared into the next room.

"Well…" I took a breath. "I hope you boys enjoyed yourselves tonight because it's never happening again. This K person snuck up on us while we weren't around and now he has all of our files. Get busy tracking this bastard down or so help I'll beat all of you to a pulp." The handful of men nodded and began heading to their stations. I took a bite out of my chocolate bar. I'll admit I was pretty pissed off but at the same time I couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement. Finally something happened. I went into the computer room.

"Anything?" Matt took a drag of his cigarette but didn't look up from his task.

"Not yet. Whoever the hell this is, is smart. All of the files were spilt into different computers. It's going to take a day or two to track it all but it's not impossible. I don't know how they got through my security system though, that's what's eluding me." He took another drag and crushed it in the ashtray.

"Near?" I asked taking a final bite of my chocolate.

"No definitely not." I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, if it was Near I'm not sure I could hold back putting a bullet through his kneecap. I fingered the rosary around my neck.

"Taskforce," ticking off people from my list.

"Nope. They keep everything together on separate computers. This person split the files and sent each group to a different computer. Like I said it's going to take a while but I'll find them." I sat down on a vacant chair beside him, bringing my knee up to my chin.

"Who the hell is K?" I remembered Ross saying something about the letter.

"Kira?" Matt asked then shook his head. "Kira wouldn't be that stupid. He'd never make a move like this." The room was quiet except for the tapping of the computer screens.

"I don't know." I said quietly. That wasn't a phrase many people heard from me.

Matt chuckled then stopped typing. The computer screen looked to be downloading something important because numbers were flashing across the screen. I may be a genius but not as technology smart as Matt. Though I'd never admit it out loud. Matt pulled out another cigarette and lit it up.

"So, while we're waiting who's the broad you were dancing with earlier?" Matt took a drag and breathed out. The smoke suffocating me slightly but I didn't cough.

"Don't know."

Matt choked on his cigarette. "You danced with a girl and you didn't get her name? Damn Mello I thought you were smarter than that."

"Go to hell."

"Already there bro. So what did she look like?"

"Don't know much about that either." I teased.

Matt glared at me. "Ok now you're just trying to entice curiosity out of me." I raised my eyebrows at him. "And it's working."

I chuckled. "I'm serious though. The only thing I really saw was that she had the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Then the lights went out. I only went to the area I saw her dancing in and she bumped into me."

"Did you find anything else about her?" Matt asked turning back to the screen and typing again. Damn was he curious.

"She's about 5'5; her hair is incredibly soft; she's quite vague, and she's an amazing dancer." I replied.

"Aaaand you like her." Matt teased. He had a shit eaten grin on his face.

"No. I didn't imply that in anything I said."

"You didn't have to. Your moves implied it all." He laughed and pressed the enter key.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt turned back to me.

"Oh c'mon Mello you know what I'm talking about."

"I sure as hell don't." I didn't want to know what he was implying. I kind of feared the answer.

"You were practically grinding into her Mello! The way you danced along with her definitely implies that you have the hots for miss no name."

"Do not." I said simply, looking at him dead in the eye. He stared at me.

"Fine yea so what? She's probably only felt bad because of my damned scars. Yea I was attracted to her, it doesn't mean a damn thing."

"I don't know man, she looked pretty into you." Now I was really curious. I never was good at reading female body language. Too much experience at them showing you one thing but mean something totally different.

"She looked like she wanted to rip your clothes off right then and there, even if she didn't see you because of the lighting." I gave him the _'are you f*cking serious_' look. "I'm serious!" He said, reading my glare.

"Whatever Matt." I looked over at the computer screen. "What's your estimate on how quickly it'll be done?" Matt looked back at the screen.

"I found another way to track it. Call it the short route. This K person accidentally left some traces behind. It usually happens with lower standard computers. It seems to me that K new about it and tried to clean it up but he didn't get it thoroughly. Common mistake, something even I would have screwed up on considering our computers. It seems to me that he didn't expect a techno geek to be working at the computers. So I should know the location of the files ergo the computers ergo the hacker by tomorrow around noon."

"That's good." I said. I reached into my pocket for another chocolate bar only to find it…empty.

"Shit!"

"Lemme guess, you ran of chocolate."

I shot him a death glare. He chuckled. "I'm goin'" and he walked out of the room.


	6. Kya Chapter 6: An Early Breakfast Date

Kya's POV

I pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top. I looked at the computers again, feeling like I missed something. I sighed and sat down on my bed, retracing my steps.

"_Never underestimate your enemies Kya. It could very well kill you."_ I sucked in a breath as one of my brother's teachings swept through my mind like a strong current. I brought my thumb to my mouth and began to bite on it to keep the gaping hole at bay. I breathed outwards and retraced the steps on my computer and realized that I hadn't cleaned up the leftover traces of the virus I had implanted while stealing the files. It was the computer my brother gave me when I was thirteen. This baby went everywhere with me but it was also a hazard because of it's age. I cleaned up the last remaining traces before shutting down the computers for the night. I went to my nightstand to grab another box of pocky…

"Dammit!" I cursed. I had no junk food left. Nothing. No lollipops, or pocky, or strawberry pop tarts, I didn't even have any tea bags left. I groaned and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. James is the only one who stays open this late. I bit my lip and slipped on my converse. Man I hated shoes. I then slipped on my black hoodie, grabbed my backpack plugged my earphones in and shut the door behind me. The frigid night air stung my cheek but I walked down the staircase anyway. I flipped through the music and found my lullaby. I hesitated putting it on because my brother had sung it for me every night before I went to sleep. He used to tell me how the words came to him when I was born and he sung them ever since. It was always my lullaby. I put It on and hummed quietly to myself as I slipped the disposable phone into a side pocket in my bookbag. I always had my backpack with me just in case someone decided to raid my house, hijack my equipment, burn down my apartment, etc. It held money, extra equipment so that if someone did decide to steal my stuff I could transfer all the files to my portable computer (the same one big bro gave to me) and self-destruct the other ones. Yea I'm good like that. I also have several items that could make explosives for quick escape. A transmitter is located on the button that held a pocket together, just in case I lost the backpack. Extra junk food which I didn't have any in there at the moment which really irked me. Several disposable phones were in there; I had a ton of bobby pins to unlock doors. I had practically everything to get me out of a sticky situation. Hell I even had a specially made dart gun to shoot these little needles that knock people out. Sick right? But I usually only had the pins. I liked guns but I wasn't really a fan of using them on people. I crept quietly along the street and watched the corner store lights come into view. In my peripheral vision I saw some men huddled in a dark alley way but I didn't pay them any mind. The bell rang above as I stepped into the bright store.

"Kya!" James called from the counter. I smiled at the old man. He had a full head of gray hair and light blue eyes the crinkled when he smiled. He always smiled when he saw me and treated me like a granddaughter. "How is my favorite customer?" I pulled out my ear buds.

"I'm doing well jem. How 'bout you?" I asked as I went to parade around the store. I grabbed a box of strawberry pop-tarts.

"I'm doing just fine dear. Getting tired you know? Anna wants to go on a trip." Anna was his wife. Forty years they've been married.

"What kinda trip Jem?" I called out from the second aisle. I grabbed three packages of lollipops. I heard the bell sound again.

"She wants to go on a cruise to the Caribbean's." He laughed. I chuckled.

"That's delightful Jem. How 'bout it?" I grabbed a bottle of mountain dew.

"I wish we could love, but we don't have the money." Money's the problem? I could fix that easy. I then grabbed the last six milk chocolate bars, three boxes of pocky, and my Irish breakfast tea and headed to the counter.

"How much does the cruise cost?" I asked.

"Around twelve-hundred." He said simply. "How much is it." Jem asked, nodding to the scanned items. I chuckled.

"Twenty-two ninety seven." It was his turn to chuckle.

"Right on the money." He said as I handed him the exact amount.

"Excuse me?" A new voice entered the conversation. Jem and I looked over. The boy was handsome I'll give him that. He had shaggy brown hair that edged towards his eyes. His yellow goggles kept you from seeing his eye color, which made me wonder why he did that. He had a striped long sleeve t-shirt and a brown vest on. A Nintendo jutted out from his pocket along with a pack of cigarettes.

"What can I do for you young man?" Jem asked.

"Do you happen to have any more milk chocolate bars?" Jem shook his head.

"I'm sorry. If you didn't see any than there aren't anymore." The boy cursed under his breath but not low enough for Jem to miss. "I'm going to have to ask you to please stop swearing infront of the young lady." Jem was old school and I chuckled. The boy looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. His eyes widened slightly.

"Have we met before?" He asked quietly as his eyes narrowed. I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I've never met you before. I never forget a face." He looked down, his face calculating. He looked back up quickly and he smirked.

"I'm sorry, you just looked…really familiar." I smiled at him. Then he seemed to remember why he was here in the first place.

"So you're positive you don't have any more? My friends a bit of a chocoholic and can't go for more than a few hours without a chocolate bar." He shoved his hands in his vest pockets.

"Positive." The boy's shoulders slumped. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Thank you." He said as he walked away. I felt bad. Like really bad.

Jem looked at me.

"Well that was odd." He said. I chuckled. I leaned over the counter and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Gotta go Jem. See ya in a few days." He smiled at me and patted my cheek.

"Be careful my dear." He said and I smiled back.

"I will." As I opened the door I looked back at Jem. "Oh and you should so go on that cruise. You never know when a chance like that'll come again." He smiled and nodded as I sprinted to catch up with that boy.

"Hey!" I called out just as he was getting into his car. Jeez it was badass. He turned to me as I stopped infront of him. I reached into the bag and took out the six bars. "Here." I said almost breathlessly. It was almost unheard of for me to give my sugary treats away. "I bought the last ones. I think I can live without them until later." He took them into his glove-covered hands with gratitude.

"How much do I owe you?" I shook my head as he asked.

"Nothing."

"What no! You paid for these I should pay you back."

"No you won't." I backed up and ran down the street. The boy doesn't know where I live. Therefore can't find me.

"Hey! Wait-" He called out but I was already a few blocks away. I stopped at the corner of a building to catch my breath. I heard his car engine but it wasn't near me. I sighed and began to walk down the alleyway. The streetlights flickered and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the same thugs huddling in the corner earlier. Crap. I turned and ran. My footsteps fell onto the pavement. I heard them closing in behind me. Nope. I seriously didn't want to beat the shit out of them but I wasn't entirely in the mood to be raped and murdered tonight. I whipped around just as headlights peeled through the dark alleyway next to us. The red car that the boy drove spun around, putting the passenger door beside me. He grinned.

"Get in." I shot him a death glare but slid in anyway. He revved the engine and slammed forward. The men, afraid to get run over by this crazy ass driver, moved out of the way as he burned rubber onto the main stretch.

"I didn't need you're help." I said.

He gave a lazy grin. "Is that your way of saying thank you? Then you're welcome."

"I could have taken them easy!"

"Sure you could have." I glared at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I figured since you graciously gave me the chocolate I'd treat you to an early breakfast." I gave him the _'are you insane'_ look and he laughed.

"I don't even know you. How do I know that you actually know those guys and are planning to get your way with me then murder me then feed me to pigs to get rid of the evidence? Or or better yet how do I know you're not part of a secret organization that makes virgin sacrifices-"

"Jeez I get it! Grotesque much?" He looked over at me as we sped through a red light.

"I thought you said your friend couldn't last long without chocolate."

"You don't miss much do you?" He shook his head. "I think he can last another hour without it even if he tries to blow my brains out about it."

"Who's being morbid now?" I teased. He laughed.

"I'm Matt."

"Kya."

"Pretty name." He peered over at me through the goggles as we pulled into a cafe parking lot,

"Jeez you really know how to treat a girl don't you?"

"You know it." He chuckled as we hopped out of the car. He held open the door for me as we trailed in; a petite blonde girl came up. "Table for two please." He said and we followed behind her.


	7. Kya Chapter 7: A New Friend

I do NOT own Death Note even though I so wish I did. I only own Kya and Jem and any other creeper not part of the original Death note plot. Enjoy lovelies!

The petit blonde girl, who I found out was named Melanie, seated us in a quiet little booth next to one of many windows.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked, not bothering to hide her obvious infatuation with Matt. He gave her a polite smile that said 'you're pretty but I'm not interested' and I wanted to chuckle with pity. Her eyes flashed with anger and she pursued her lips, obviously getting the message.

"I would like a cup of hot cocoa please." He said. I mentally snickered. Ok then. Melanie wrote it down quickly and turned to me.

"Do you serve Irish breakfast tea?" I know I'm obsessed but it's the only tea I drink in my defense. She nodded. I hid my surprise.

"I'll have that, five packets of sugar and a hint of milk please." She wrote it down and stalked away. Matt looked at me funny.

"What's with the sugar?"

"What do you mean?" I asked mentally snickering again.

"Five packets?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Eh that's not too many. You should have seen my older brother, he put atleast fourteen sugar cubes in his. He made his turn to freaking molasses because of it." I chuckled. A wave of horror washed over Matt's face and I full out laughed.

"Well your brother has some weird habits then."

"You think I don't know this! I told him once that all the sweets would make him fat and he said that you don't gain weight if you use your brain." Matt smiled.

"And how does that work out for him?"

"He had an unnaturally fast metabolism so even if he wanted to gain weight he couldn't…the little cheat. Though it's ok because it runs in the family so whatever." Matt chuckled and the waitress came up with the tray. She handed us our cups.

"Have you decided what you'll have?" Crap. Matt and I haven't even looked at the menu. He simply gave her a small smile.

"One slice of Reese's peanut better cheesecake please…each." She looked at us oddly but walked away.

"You call that breakfast?" I asked.

"What? This place has killer cheesecake." I laughed at him. "So might I inquire why you're out so late little lady?" I gave him the bird at the little lady comment. He laughed but then pouted. "I am hurt miss Kya. That is not how a young lady should address her hero." I looked around.

"I don't see Edward Cullen anywhere." I said, trying to keep a straight face. He gasped in mock horror.

"You are a team Edward fan girl? Shame on you!" I laughed.

"What the sparkles turn you off?" I asked. "Or you prefer the beastliness of Jacob. I wonder if you will cough up a hairball after the insisted doggy style." His jaw dropped in absolute disgust and I took a large gulp of my tea. Its essence took my tongue onto a frenzied ride. Delicious.

"You madams are absolutely revolting." He said as tears sprang to my eyes from laughing so hard.

"_Oui monsieur Je connaitre."_ His eyes widened.

"_Par les vous francais?_"

"_Oui et l'allemend et l'espagnol._"

I chuckled at his expression and the waitress came to the booth and set down our pieces of cake. I took another gulp of tea and set to eating the cake. The chocolate and peanut butter sent my taste buds in heaven. Matt stared at me with smug satisfaction. "O shut up and eat the cake Matt." He smiled and dug in. As he swallowed his first bite his eyes met mine through his goggles.

"So why are you out so late at night? Wouldn't your brother worry?" I swallowed another piece of cake and I felt myself pale unintentionally. "You won't get into trouble will you?" He asked in concern, noticing how pale I went. I smiled.

"Wouldn't your chocoholic miss you?"

"Touché but you never answered my questions." He savored another bite.

"I'm kind of a sugar addict and I realized all my stashes of junk food were gone. So I had to get out and get some stuff before I lost my mind."

"Sounds like someone I know." He said lightly. "What about your brother though?" I stared down at the half-eaten cake and bit the inside of my cheek.

"My brother's dead." I said sipping my tea trying to make it seem as though it didn't bother me._ Don't think about it Kya._ I thought to myself. Think too much and I might cry for the first time in years. Matt's eyes widened with pity. My heart clenched in sorrow and anger. I didn't need any damn pity.

"That explains why you were talking about him in past tense earlier. I'm sorry Kya." I ignored my wounded pride and nodded. I took a bite of my cheesecake and smiled at him.

"It's fine Matt. He died…six years and two weeks ago."

"November second." He murmured.

"Yea. I didn't find out until the next day so." I shrugged unsure of what to say next.

"How old were you?" He asked and took the second to last bite of his cake.

"Fourteen." I swallowed another bite and pushed the rest to him. He smiled gratefully.

"My best friend and I lost a mentor to us when we were that age. It was like loosing a brother, we cared deeply for him in our own ways and we showed it in odd ways too." He finished the rest of my slice. " How did your brother die?"

Shit. How could I explain this one? I cleared my throat.

"He…was murdered in cold blood." His jaw dropped in shock. He wasn't expecting that one.

"Did they ever catch the murderer?" I grimaced.

"No, they're still working on it. The murderer's a psychotic genius, he's been alluding them for years." Not a lie just not specifics.

"I'm sorry." He said once again. I gave him a pained smile.

"In all truth…I'm not." He gave me a frown. " Yes I'm sorry my brother had to die. But I'm not sorry they haven't caught him."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because it gives me a chance to try and find the bastard myself." I said simply as the waitress came over to hand us the bill. Matt tried to grab the bill but I snatched it up. $8.43. Not bad. "I'm paying."

"Hell no. I am." Matt said. I chuckled, the air around us now lighter.

"No you, even if I could have handled it myself, saved my life and my virtue tonight. I'm paying."

"I never paid you back for the chocolate." He sighed.

"No need to." I pulled out the exact amount and handled it to Melanie.

"Atleast let me get the tip." I sighed and glared at him.

"Fine." He grinned and it was infectious. He handed the waitress a ten and stood. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"M'lady." Matt said, trying to keep a straight face as he bowed and held his hand out to me.

"Why thank you good sir." I placed my fingertips into his gloved hands and let him pull me to my feet. He smiled brightly and led the way to his car.

"You can drop me off here." I said pointing to the street corner two blocks from my apartment. No one knew where I lived, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You sure?" He asked, slowing down to a stop by the corner.

"Yea." I slid the strap of my book bag onto my shoulder. I slide out of the passenger seat and walked around the hood of the car. He also slipped out of the car and leaned against the door. O great not the awkward goodbye stuff. Ick. _Play cool._ My subconscious told me and I mentally chuckled. I stood infront of him.

"So umm… thanks for everything Matt. I had fun." I'm not completely sure if the women in romance movies say stuff like that but I went with it anyway. He gave me a small smile.

"Anytime Kya." I turned to go, taking only two steps before Matt grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him crushing me against his chest. Damn it, what is it with these guys being taller than me. His body was warm and he smelt of chocolate and smoke. It's not the 'intoxicating' smell women heroines say their male counterparts have in books but I did like it. I felt his warm breathe on my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry for your pain, if you ever want to hang out come find me." I felt something small slip into my jean pocket and I smiled. I, who hadn't been returning the hug because of how awkward I felt, slipped my arms around his neck and squeezed. I was thankful I ran into Matt, for now I had someone else I could call a friend. I pulled away and genuinely smiled at him.

"I'll hold you to that Matt." He smiled back and I began to walk away, the warmth of his body still hanging onto me as I heard him rev his engine and peel away in the direction we had come from. A small smile played on my lips as I walked the rest of the way to my house to get back to business.

I hope that you enjoy. I know this chapter was a bit on the revealing side but hey I like it so owell. Any who can anyone take a guess on who her brother is? I'm not telling you until many many chapters from now but please comment on who you think her brother is. Death note rules! Bye.

"''''''''


	8. Mello Chapter 8:Connections

Heya again do not own Death note so don't ask. Enjoy.

Mello's POV

I paced around the computer room. Where the hell is Matt? I sent him out an hour ago and still he hasn't returned. He better not have done anything remotely stupid. My hands were shaking violently from chocolate loss. Yes I am literality addicted to chocolate. I growled. My head was pounding violently and I bit back the urge to clutch it in pain. I kept pacing.

"Mells?" I heard Matt's familiar voice echo in the room and I spun around.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled.

He grimaced. "Well hello to you too." Matt placed six milk chocolate bars onto the computer table. I snatched one up and quickly ripped open the package. I bit into it without bothering to lick it like I normally did. Immediately my headache dissipated.

"You didn't answer my question." Matt sat down on one of the computer chairs and I followed suit.

"I ran into a girl." He said simply clicking the keyboard.

"O that's total bull." I paused, the echoing of the keys starting up my headache again. " Stop that f*cking clicking and tell me everything!" I roared slamming my fist down onto the table. Matt jumped back in surprise and turned to me.

"Well someone's moody tonight." I glared at him and took another bite. "Ok ok I'll tell sheesh. Short and sweet, only one place was open this early in the morning. I went in but they had none. Turns out, this real pretty chick bought up that last ones. Well they were deep in conversation, her and the owner, so I left. Here she runs out after me, hands me the chocolate she bought and bolts. I felt bad so I followed her and some thugs in the street were chasing her. I picked her up and insisted on a very early breakfast." Matt said, staring at the ceiling. I knew that look.

"So what are you thinking about?" He looks at me and smirks.

"You know I think you know me way to well. She looked vaguely familiar to me as though I'd seen her before. I can't place were though."

I frowned. "What's her name?"

"Kya." Wow. That's actually a really pretty name. I surprised myself with that thought and silently grimaced.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell. What does she look like?"

"She's short bought 5'5", real pretty with dark, curly brown hair. Gorgeous gre-" He paused and I stared at him. "Holy shit!" He said in shock. "The girl from the club? That's her. O man! I can't believe I missed that!" I sat up in real interest.

"You mean you ran into the girl from the club?" I said stupidly, already knowing he did. "You're serious?"

"Yea! Her name is Kya."

"Tell me all about her, now." I said and finished my chocolate.

"Dude, I can't tell you everything about her. I just met her!" Matt pointed out, as if I didn't already know.

"So? Tell me what you know." I made myself comfortable. Any information I could get about her was worth its weight in gold.

Matt glared at me, then sighed. "All I know is she's our age, like's Irish breakfast tea with a hint of milk and five packets of sugar, she speaks French, German, and Spanish, she's a complete sugar addict, and her brother died a few years ago." My shoulders slumped.

"That's it?"

"I found out the general area she lives in if it's any consolidation." I was secretly pouting.

"Not the exact location?"

"No you pervert she wanted me to drop her off somewhere near her home. I gave her one of my phone numbers so be happy and hope she calls."

_Hope she calls._ His words rang through my head. You damn right I'll hope. Though I'm not happy about it. I am interested but it's dangerous so no matter what it'll be just a fling like the mafia whores. Yea just a fling that's it. _That's if she calls,_ my subconscious hissed at me. Screw off I hissed back. "Hmm?" Matt said. Shit I must have said it out loud.

"Nothing." Matt went back to typing, which I hadn't realized he started doing in the first place. I watched his quick fingers dart across the keyboard. Then they stopped; I watched his facial expression. His face went from concentration to shock in seconds. His fingers typed faster and his face tightened in its odd way.

"Shit!" He called out and slammed his fists down onto the computer. This caught me by surprise.

"What the hell Matt?"

"The traces. They're gone!"

I stood up quickly. "What the f*ck do you mean the traces are gone?"

He sighed and placed his head into the palm of his hand. "Dammit." He mumbled.

"Matt?" I growled. He sighed again in defeat.

"I would have been able to track the leftover traces of the implanted virus because of their aged computer. Anyone can do it if the original implanter doesn't clean it up."

" For the love of all that's holly speak English Matt!" I said angrily, knowing exactly what he was saying but needed to hear it simplified so my head wouldn't explode.

"It means that this K person quickly realized what they had left and cleaned it up before I could get an exact location. It's lost."

"…F*ck!"


	9. Kya Chapter 9:Je t'aime trop Kya,tojours

Hi again. No I don't own Death Note just saiyan…tehez. (Sorry about the DBZ joke!)

Kya's POV

I shut the door quietly behind and sighed. Man I was beat. I put my backpack by my bedroom doorframe and slipped off my converse. Taking off my jeans, tank and hoodie I put on my pajama's…yes I still wore them. I grabbed my TV remote and switched it on. The light filled the dark room and I slipped into my bed, careful of the computers. I'm glad I checked my computers, a stupid move like that could have landed me in a very sticky situation. I flipped through the channels. Nothing good. I sighed and put on a music station. Lullabies started filling the room. I moved the computers to the side and pulled the warm blankets over me. Letting the music wash over me I felt my eyes drift close and the dark void took hold of me.

Flashback

_I spun around, feeling the warmth of the summer sun ease into my pores. I giggled and watched as grandpa stepped out of the building._

" _Kya, you had your brother worried. You must stay inside." He said quietly and lifted me gently into his arms. For an old man he sure was strong. _

"_But I like the sun, just because lollipop doesn't like it, doesn't mean that I shouldn't either." I said, looking up at grandpa._

"_Oh but I do love the sun Kya." Lollipops voice came from the shadows of the doorway._

"_Lollipop!" I called out squirming to reach him. He gave me a rare smile and took me from grandpa's arms. He held me above his head and shook me back down, causing me to giggle. He pulled me into a bear hug and I snuggled into his neck, wrapping my small arms around him._

"_Vous preferez le soleil ou les orages?" __Lollipop whispered into my ear, testing me on my French._

_I giggled again. __"J'aime la chaleur et la beaute du soleil et de la façon dont il rend les fleurs poussent,_

_mais rien ne se compare à la rénovation de la vie dans une tempête de passage" He beamed at me._

"_Tres bon ma petite fleur." __I placed my small fingers into his hand that he held up for me to grasp. We gave each other Eskimo kisses, by rubbing our noses together. His skin was soft like always. __"et n'oubliez pas mon kya que je t'aimerai toujours, n'oubliez pas que, et vous n'aurez jamais à choisir entre le soleil et la pluie parce que mon amour va le transformer à un arc-en-place." __I smiled adoringly at him. I loved my big brother very much._

"_Je t'aime sucette et je t'aime grand-papa" I looked at grandpa and he simply smiled and bowed. Grandpa wasn't much for saying things of adoration but I knew he cared._

Music was playing loudly in my ears and the vivid memory began to dissipate. No! I tried to keep it close; fighting it even though I knew it was a waste. The last thing I heard before consciousness took me back to reality was: _" Je t'aime trop Kya…tojours." I love you too Kya…Always._

I awoke with a start, realizing that my pillow was drenched in tears. I haven't had an episode like that in years. _I love you too Kya…always._ It was then that I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I pulled my knees up and bawled like a child. I let the tears stream down my face freely, hating myself all the while. I missed him; I missed my brother so terribly much. I missed grandpa too. There absence left a terrible whole in my heart that couldn't be filled and I needed something to take my mind off the pain. I sniffled, feeling so much better and went to my book bag for some early morning mountain dew and pop tarts…a breakfast for champions. I opened the lid and drank the somehow still carbonated soda and turned on two computers. Typing in the password, they blinked to life. I had already read through the first two computer files now two more to go. I scrolled through the third computer. Nope nothing I didn't already know. I shut it down. I scrolled through the fourth. Wait a minute….'It is known that Light Yagami and Misa Amane are the two Kira suspects but it is under investigation as to how they kill…' My pop-tarts were done. I grabbed them out of my toaster and hissed at how hot they were. I cursed my toaster and sat back down. 'Under investigation are two notebooks under the name "Death Note". It is speculated that these are the most deadly weapons unknown to man." Interesting. I bit into the pop tart. Notebooks that kill. Sounds…sadistically cool. I sighed. Now I know how he kills and it's just a matter of time before I kick his ass to the pits of hell for using a weapon like that. I shut down my computer and finished my pop tarts. I began to hum my favorite lullaby as I slipped on some the same clothes from last night. I barely heard something scrape the floor and I looked down. A piece of paper lied there. I bent down and picked it up. It was Matt's number. Woo. I really didn't feel like doing anything covert today and the mafia weren't going to contact anybody any time soon so I might as well have a bit of fun. I pulled out my disposable phone and dialed the number. I looked at the block; it was almost noon.

A groggy voice answered. " I don't recognize this number so whoever the hell this is better gimme a damn good reason for waking me up so early in the morning!" I chuckled.

"It's nearly noon sleepy head. It's Kya." I heard a loud thump from the other side and a groan. He must have fallen off his bed.

"Uh…uh…hold on a minute." Ok…then. I heard a muffled "shit!" and someone shuffling around. A door opened and closed. I waited for a few moments, wondering if he was coming back. Then I heard his voice again. "So what's up Kya?"

"Nothin' really I was just wondering if you had anything in mind that was potentially dangerous, with a ton of fun? I'm bored. Maybe you could drive me around town, that'll definitely get us into trouble considering your crazy ass driving." I heard snickering on the other end but it didn't sound like it came from Matt.

"Uh…sure."

"Oh and just you, I can practically hear your buddy breathing on the other side. It's kinda creeping me out." Then Matt started laughing and I heard a loud "Ow!" from the other side. Someone was hit. I chuckled.

"So uh when, and where?"

"Hmm." It's 11:57 now. "Pick me up at the corner at 12:45. You decide what we're doing. No kinky shit involved though." Someone snorted on the other side and Matt chuckled.

"You got it. See you in 47 minutes and 30 seconds."

"See ya," and the phone clicked.

By the way, for those of you who do not speak french and would like to knoe just what they said I'll tell you.

Her brother Lollipop asked if she prefered the sun or the thunderstorms.

She said:i love the sun's warmth and beauty and how it makes the flowers grow  
but nothing compares to the renewal of life in a passing storm.

He replies: very good my little flower. and then says:and remember my kya that i'll always love you, remember that and  
you'll never have to choose between the sun and the rain  
because my love will turn it to a rainbow instead.

she then replies: i love you lollipop and i love you grandpa.

Lollipop replies back with: i love you too Kya...always, hence the title and why she cried.

I know it's cheesy but i like it so tough. Comment! Merci!


	10. Mello Chapter 10: Love is Just A Word

Mello's POV

The sunlight streamed through the bedroom window and I groaned. I didn't want to wake. I slid my pillow over my head to block out the light, curling into the warm sheets. My hair covered my eyes and I blew on my bangs. I'd never cut my hair but it did get on my nerves from time to time. Many actually thought I was a woman. Oh and how it pissed me off to no end. I made sure half of them ended up with a broken bone or a bloody face. Unless it was a woman, than I'd make sure they never came near me but I didn't touch them. I'm an ass I'll admit but I do have SOME morals.

'Thump!' I heard from Matt' room. What the hell was he doing in there? On second thought…I don't think I want to know. I heard footsteps come towards my door and it slammed open.

"Mello! Come quick!"

I groaned. " What the f*ck happened now?" I said as I peeked through the pillows.

"It's Kya! She's on the phone now!" What! Holy shit! I threw the pillow off me. I was wearing my leather pants and no shirt. What? The pants are a pain in the ass to get off and I was way too tired to start unlacing. I tossed the sheets off and followed Matt quickly to his room. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and picked up the phone. He quietly put the phone on speaker.

"So what's up Kya?" He asked casually. Cool and collected Matt was back in business. I listened intently. I mentally sighed. I am now obsessed with a girl I have only met once. Stupid.

"Nothin' really I was just wondering if you had anything in mind that was potentially dangerous, with a ton of fun? I'm bored. Maybe you could drive me around town, that'll definitely get us into trouble considering your crazy ass driving." I wanted to laugh my ass off. Someone else noticed his reckless, and potentially deadly driving. I settled for a quiet snicker, hoping she didn't hear. Matt on the other hand didn't find it that funny. He looked over at me for a type of permission. I wasn't just Mello I was his boss and what I say goes. I nodded my consent.

"Uh…sure."

"Oh and just you. I can practically hear your buddy breathing on the other side. It's kinda creeping me out." Matt busted out laughing and I could feel my pale face turning red with humiliation. I officially hate her. The bitch is making fun of me. O hell no. I slapped Matt on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He hissed. I heard a light chuckle come from the other end and I lightened up a bit. But I was still seething. "So uh when and where?"

"Hmm." She said and paused. " Pick me up at the corner at 12:45. You decide what were doing. No kinky shit involved." I snorted. She don't like kinky? Huh never would have guessed. Matt chuckled.

"You got it. See ya in 47 minutes and 30 seconds." I scowled. Now you're just showing off you prick. Matt gave me a dirty smiled and I so wanted to go slap happy on his pompous ass.

"See ya." I could practically hear her smile and I wanted to go ape shit. He clicked end on the phone and shot me a sly smile.

"Looks like I have a date with miss shake, shimmy, and grind." I growled at him. "Oooo someone's jealous. He's already going feral at the mouth ladies and gentlemen. I hope you don't start humping my leg Mello. I don't swing that way babes." I went to snatch him and throttle him but he lept away. "You gotta move faster than that if you're gonna catch her heart." It was then that I stopped.

"Oh please. I don't want to wed then bed her. I just want to bed her. Nothin more." I scowled. What it was true! Right? I asked myself. Yep just bed.

" You're sick and twisted. Using a beautiful young lady for just sex. What's wrong with you?"

"Comin' from the whore himself." I seethed. He clutched his heart and fell down onto the bed, gasping.

" Oh you've wounded me. Don't be so…oh what's the word? Melodramatic. I do feel something for the ladies I go out with. They just don't mean all that much." He said from the bed. I scowled. He grabbed his striped jacket, vest, cigs, and Nintendo from the floor. He slipped everything on. " So why doesn't she mean much? I mean she's absolutely gorgeous, rockin body, smart. What more could you want? Unless of course…. you're gay?" I felt my face drop in horror. He laughed and I lept after him. He dodged.

"Does Near make you go loco? I knew you had something for the snowman. I knew it!" He shouted as he ran to the car so he wouldn't die today.

"Matt I'm going to murder you!"

"How?" I ran after him as he made his way into the car. He started it up.

"I'm going to rip your bones from your body and watch your blood run down your skin. No! I'll set your ass on fire!" I yelled as he drove away.

All I heard from him was: "I'm too cool for that!" I scowled but chuckled. Matt always knew how to get under my skin but it was the brotherly type of thing that drove me nuts. I sighed. So what am I going to do today? Well…I could kick some poor, rookie mafia boy's ass for fun. Nah that would require work and I definitely was lazy today. I cracked my knuckles. I walked back inside to see the men all lounged on the couches, waiting for my order. Not many of them survived the blast six years ago. Most of the men were shot by the taskforce and some who were still alive were blown to hell and back. Two survived, Jack and Ross. Which I never fully understood but I didn't care. They recruited some rookies when Matt and I came back a while afterwards to see what we could salvage. None knew we came back except for them. We stayed, kept in contact with that bitch Near. Now it was time to move. I knew it, Matt knew it, hell even the mafia knew it. Matt and I would leave soon and I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that we wouldn't be come back. I mentally sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot of.

Ross spoke up. "Anything about K?" I sat down on my chair in my normal 'awkward' position as Matt called it.

"No. Matt tried to track the Virus trace he says was left by an older model computer. But the hacker realized what they left behind and cleaned it up before he could get a substantial position on him. We do know he's definitely in LA. Any ideas on who the hell this prick is?" The members shook their head. Damn. It couldn't be Near. We know what he knows and vice versa, much to my chagrin. It's not the taskforce. They have all information and unknowingly or not tell Kira everything. That bastard light became the new L. But you can't be justice if you are the consort of it's opposite. Kira wouldn't make a move a stupid as this because one way or another we'll find him. He wouldn't make a mistake as to leave accidental traces behind. He's not sloppy. So who the hell could it be? Questions bounced around my head. Who the hell is K? What does he want? What are Matt and Kya doing now? Wait what? I shook my head and pulled out a chocolate bar. Unwrapping it tantalizingly slow, I took a lick. Kya. I shivered. What a name. What does it mean? Knowing that question would plague me until I found out. I turned on a computer and took another lick of the chocolate.

'Kya means Diamond in the sky'. Huh. Fitting I suppose. I grumbled. Why the hell do I care what her name means? Why the hell do I care period? She means absolutely nothing. She's just another conquest. I nodded to myself in agreement and shut down the computer. I felt the rage well up inside of me and I bit into the chocolate. I snickered. Love was for weaklings who have nothing better to do in life. Love is just a word, nothing more and nothing less.


	11. Kya Chapter 11: The Arcade

Heya, for the people who reviewed I can't write to you in person but my gratitude is immeasurable. Thank you guys' sooo much. I dedicate this chapter to you guys: Specifically to these anonymous people: Kya's Computer, KittyKatLuvah, and The X Moon. Thank you sooo much! P.S the song at the end is called "Dragula" by Rob Zombie. No I don't own Death Note nor the song.

Kya's POV

After the phone call I realized that I actually wanted to look semi-decent. Crud. I opened my dresser. What the hell would I wear? It took me two hours to put together that club outfit and I have forty-five minutes till I meet up with Matt. Ugh I take the no fashion sense detail from my brother. He wore the same clothes every day. It didn't bother me that much when I was younger but that's because I didn't know much about fashion. Sure I wore a dress from time to time but mostly I wore a bulky T from his dresser. They were comfy ok? I groaned as I realized I didn't have much. On top of that it was winter, you can't wear much when it's cold. Hmmm. I grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. This is one of my favorite winter T's because it was a full t-shirt but cut on the shoulders. It covered my chest and cut across my arms like the sleeves of my half top. It covered everything but my shoulders. I loved it. Plus (though I'd never admit it out loud) it was actually nice showing off my curves. I'm used to covering everything up but I do like my hips, flat stomach, and small chest. No I didn't have the biggest of breasts but I never cared. My brain is what I like best. I kept my unruly, curly, brown hair down and looked in the mirror. Woo go me! I slipped on my knee-high black converse and laced them up. I brushed my teeth and contemplated make-up. O what the hell, its just Matt. Though I found I wanted to look nice. Hrmmm decisions. I grabbed an unopened tube of mascara and applied it to the top eyelashes. I put it on a small coating of lip-gloss. There…presentable. Thirty minutes left. Me green eyes popped today and I quite liked it. I never do stuff like this and it kind of scared me that I started now.

I grabbed my backpack and placed my junk food stash into it. I also put some extra money so I could get even more stuff. This little bit won't cover it. I took out a lollipop. A sour apple one. My favorite. I threw away the wrapper and stepped outside. It was considerably nice out so I decided to hell with the jacket. I checked the time. Twenty-eight minutes. I had a considerable amount of money in my backpack maybe a hundred bucks or so. I locked the door behind me and headed to the corner store again hoping I wouldn't run into those thugs again. I hummed to myself as I passed the alleyway, noting how no one was there and walked in. The store was warm like it always is and, despite the earliness of my visit, Anna stood behind the counter.

"O Kya! How lovely it is to see you again darling!" Anna came around the counter to grip me in a loving hug. She was a bit on the ecstatic side but her reasoning was always 'Life is cut too short, I need to live it up before I end up six feet under'. I hugged her gently. She scowled. "I'm not fragile hun, I won't break." I smiled at her. She went back behind the counter.

"Where's Jem?" I asked grabbing a small basket to hold my things in. Anna originally started calling James Jem because she says that he shines like no other. I laughed when she told me but understood and started calling him that also.

"He was tired. Late shift. He says you came in to visit early in the morning." I could hear Anna scowling me. I chuckled.

"Yea but I needed my sugar." I called back; grabbing eight four packs of lollipops, fourteen bars of chocolate (half are for Matt's chocoholic I swear!), two Mountain dews (one for me and one for Matt), three packages of cheap gum, another box of strawberry pop-tarts, and a package of kit-kat bites.

"You and your sugar young lady. That'll kill you one day." She said.

"Yea that'll be the day the world ends because the sun decided to blow up like an atomic bomb." I called back. I heard her chuckle but she said no more.

"Did Jem tell you about the trip I want to go on?" I grabbed a slushy cup and filled it up with cherry flavored slushy. Yummy. I sucked on the lollipop still in my mouth. Grandpa once told me it was odd and quite perverted that I had given my brother the nickname 'Lollipop' because it was my favorite treat when I was younger. I told him that I hadn't thought of it that way. Then I called him a dirty old man. He just chuckled. Though Lollipop didn't mind. He said he liked it because both sweets and him are close to my heart. I walked over to the counter.

"Yea. I told him you guys may never have the chance so you should definitely go."

"It's in three weeks hun and as much as I wish we could, we don't have the money. We won't get enough in time." She scanned the items. I studied her. She looked just the same as always. Her gray bun sticking high up on her head with little wisps hanging down. Her brown eyes kind and warm and her dimples that showed when she smiled at me. Her eyes held a bit of sadness. She really wanted to go. I decided that sometime soon I would give them the money to go but I decided to wait for the right time. "$32.83" I smiled and gave her the exact amount. I set everything except the slushy into my bag. I reached over the counter and hugged her as best as I could. She kissed my cheek. I did care for Jem and Anna a lot.

"Don't worry Ann I'm sure you'll figure out something. You always do." Her eyes lit up and I slung my bag over my shoulder

"Be careful dear!" I gave her a warm smile and walked out the door, sipping on my slushy along the way. I checked the time, eight minutes. I walked the three blocks over to the corner and waited. I heard a familiar roar of an engine in the distance and I grinned. His red car came into view. He hit the brakes and the tires squealed as he jolted to a stop infront of me. Good thing no one was driving up the street. Lucky me.

"Like I said you're crazy ass driving is dangerous enough." He grinned. What is it with those damned goggles? I made a mental note to ask one day. I slid into the passenger seat and opened the bag. He looked over at me as I handed him seven chocolate bars and the mountain dew. "The chocolates on me. From me to Mr. Chocoholic. The mountain dew's yours." He set down the bars into the center console and opened the bottle. He took a long drink.

"Damn it never gets old."

"Cheers to that," and I took a swig from mine.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well…. I don't know." I chuckled and he shook his head. "I mean you've already saved my life, treated me to breakfast, and are driving me around in a sexy ass beast of a car. That basically tops off al romance movies." His jaw dropped and he laughed.

"Well then. Hmm." He tapped his index finger to his mouth, thinking. "We could…. go to the arcade?" An arcade…sweet.

"That sounds absolutely divine. Let's go." He grinned. I knew I hit the jackpot. He floored the gas petal and let the tires scream behind us. As the wind blew across my face, whipping my hair about like a twister, I turned on the radio.

"Superstition, fear, and Jealousy Dead I am the one exterminating son

_Flipping through the trees, strangling' the breeze._

_Dead I am the sky, watching angels' cry._

_While they slowly burn, conquering the worm._

_Dig through the ditches and_

_Burn through the witches _

_I slam in the back of my Dragula!"_

This'll be interesting.


	12. Kya Chapter 12: Deal

Kya's POV

Two hours later Matt and I were kicked out of the Arcade after we yelled at several little kids while we were cussing each other out trying to beat each other's high score. We didn't mind though because we were dying of laughter anyhow. Matt has a lot of talent with video games and whipped my ass ninety-five percent of the time. The other five percent was only two games and I just barely won (I still think he let me win). We leaned on the wall outside of the arcade, clutching our stomachs because of how hard we are laughing as the owner yelled "…And stay out!" I leaned on Matt's arm for support. We stopped laughing to catch our breath, then looked at each other and roared with laughter again. I felt tears prickling my eyes.

"O dear gods…did-" I paused for breath. "Did you see the look on the mother's face when I yelled at her son! Then told you to go to hell? O jeez I thought she was going to have a cardiac arrest!" Matt kept laughing. I slowly sobered up though and pulled on his arm.

"C'mon I'm sure we can find a place to chill without annoying kids and prissy owners." He grinned and walked along side me. We came to the center of the mall where the food court was. YESS! Matt saw the look on my face.

"Ya'hungry?"

"Famished." I looked around. "How 'bout pizza and nachos?" Matt licked his lips in reply. I giggled and he gave me a sly grin. We waited in line for a few moments and I told the waiter what we wanted. One large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. I handed Matt twenty bucks. "Hey would you mind getting me some nachos?"

"Sure!" Matt said brightly but looked in dismay at the money. "I'll pay."

"No." Not this again. He insisted on paying for the arcade games. All of them. "You paid for the games. Let me buy linner." He sighed. He couldn't argue with that,

"Linner?" He asked.

"Yea that time between lunch and dinner. Linner." He chuckled and began to walk away but then immediately turned around.

" Jalapenos?"

"Hell no." He smiled at me and jogged off. The waiter handed me the box and I handed him the money. I sat down at a large center table. I watched Matt at the nacho line. He was playing his Nintendo! Does he ever get tired of games? I'm not going to lie, the way he furrowed his brows in concentration was pretty cute and he licked his lips too, not a lot but enough to notice. Matt was adorable, I'll give him that but…thinking about his cute traits brought me back to last night at the club. Was it really only last night? The way that guy danced along with me was erotic to say the least. His eyes. Mmm Just the thought sent shivers down my spine. The warmth of his hands on my waist even with the leather gloves on was enough to send goose bumps up my arms and stomach. What the hell is this guy doing to me? I don't even know his name nor if I'd see him again. But o goddess how I wanted to, even if it was just for a moment. Just to assure me that he, whoever he is, wasn't a dream. I heard the snap of fingers that brought me out of reverie.

"Now's not the time to drool over the thought of me Kya. You can do that later." Matt said as he handed me my platter of nachos.

"Oh but I just can't help myself Matty. The thought of you in my bed aroused in my sheets is just enticing." I said smoothly, dipping my finger into the cheese and licking it off my finger. Matt's jaw dropped and his eyes watched my finger. I busted out laughing.

"Oh Matt you're such a pervert!"

"Yea well you're such a tease." He grumbled and took a bite of his pizza. Some sauce spilt onto the corner of his mouth. I leaned across the table.

"Am I?" I whispered and licked the sauce off his face. His face turned bright red. I laughed. "I win!" He looked at me funny then realization dawned.

"Shit! The bet?" I nodded. Matt and I made a bet in the arcade that whoever blushed first had to buy ice cream. Looks like he's buying ice cream. I laughed and ate some of my nachos as Matt glared at me.

"So why were you dazing off into space miss Kya?" I licked the cheese off my lips.

"Nothing important."

"Really?" He took another slice of pizza as I some more of my nachos. "Oh by the way, here." He handed me back the rest of my twenty and I stuffed it in my pocket.

"Yea unless you consider rainbows and unicorns important." I bit into a slice of pizza. He chuckled then nodded to the nachos and I handed the rest to him.

"Unicorns are important though. They float through the minds of young children." I grimaced.

"You realize that sounded horrid right?" I said and took another bite.

"Yea thanks for pointing that out." I laughed at him.

"But seriously what?" I contemplated telling him. Eh why not. I mean it's not like he'll know whom I'm talking about.

"I went to a club last night. I was there for a good two hours. Yea because I didn't leave until midnight but anyways a while before I left there was this guy watching me in the shadows. I thought nothing of it because I was so in tuned with the music. A few minutes later I had bumped into him…much to my delight." I paused to take another bite of the pizza and matt watched me with guarded eyes. "But anyways he was dancing with me for a few minutes but I swear to you those few minutes were absolutely amazing. His voice was just completely breath taking; his body was warm and enticing. Everything about him was just mind-blowing. His eyes were the prettiest blue I'd ever seen but they held so much anger too." I sighed. "Though I don't know what he actually looks like nor do I know his name." I chuckled. "But owell you know? Good things don't last." I laughed and Matt smiled. His eyes though unnerved me. What wasn't he saying? We finished the pizza and nachos and threw our stuff away.

"So Matt it just occurred to me that we hardly know anything about each other." He snorted as if to say 'you just figured that out?'

" So what do you want to know?"

"Everything." I said quietly. It was true. I liked Matt, a lot. I should get to know him. I was rewarded with a small smile. He led me to the ice cream line.

"I'm not that open about myself." He said. Neither am I. Not entirely atleast. I bit my nail.

"We could turn it into a game."

"Really? I'm interested now."

"Like a question game. No one looses though and no one wins we just toss questions at each other." He frowned and I looked at him curiously.

"Hmm how about we do that but for each time that we lie we drink a shot. So that we both know we lied but understand that the other can't tell the truth."

"Looks like I'm getting hammered tonight." I grumbled. He laughed.

"Deal?" He asked as we ordered our cones.

"Deal." I said quietly as I licked my ice cream cone. 


	13. Kya Chapter 13: Show Time

Kya's POV

"_Deal." I said and took a lick of my ice cream._

I stared out the window of the car. "So I'm going to drop you off then have a friend give me a ride back just in case I become drunk so that I have a ride home. I'll be back in an hour. K?" He paused. "Oh and don't worry about the alcohol. I got it covered." I gave a small smile but on the inside I was dying. I'm not like my brother. He could lie with such ease. I cannot. Telling a lie kills a piece of me even though I'm good at it because of lollipop. I mentally sighed because I'm probably going to end up lying a LOT tonight. Damn.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Matt asked keeping his eyes off the road even though he looked like he wanted to jump out of his seat and comfort me. It made warmth blossom in my chest and seep to stomach. I gave him a genuine smile and he relaxed.

"I'm fine Matt really." He didn't look completely convinced but didn't press the issue and I wanted hug him for it. He pulled up beside the curb. I got out and as I walked around the hood I contemplated something. I came to the side of his door.

"I'll see you in an hour." He said, thinking I'd walk away. I opened his door and slipped in to actually hug him. It was awkward position but it got the job done. He tensed when I slipped my arms around him. I completely surprised him. After a few moments though, as I go to pull away feeling like a complete idiot, he slips his striped arms around me and pulls me into his lap.

"Thank you, Matt." I whispered into his ear as I leaned my cheek against his. I squeezed tightly and pulled away. He gave one of his small, rare, and completely real, smiles. I slipped out of the car. I walked down the sidewalk and turned to wave and holler not to be late but he was already gone, taking a small but noticeable piece of me with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flinging my keys onto the counter, I got to work. We couldn't have alcohol on an empty stomach and it was already seven o'clock I grabbed two pots and a skillet. Filling up the largest pot with oil and water I set it aside. The second pot I filled with cans of white, creamy, Alfredo sauce. I opened the fridge and pulled out a package of chicken breasts. Thank goddess I thought ahead. I turned on the heat to the skillet and scooped some butter into it. Letting that simmer I went into my room to straighten it up. Quickly, I grabbed all my technology, the cables and paper files and slipped them into me dresser. Not covert right? Check this out. I lifted out the last drawer of my dresser. Behind it was a very large, unused vent. I closed it off at some point during my stay and now it's a little hole in the wall, keeping this entire operation secret and very much private. I listened from the kitchen and heard sizzling. The butter head melted. I headed back into the kitchen and placed three large slices of chicken into the skillet, making sure I moved them around the butter. I went back into my room and made my bed, slipped some clothes into the laundry, and changed my jeans to black booty shorts. It was al little to hot for my taste. I seasoned the chicken as it cooked and flipped them over. Heating the sauce I stirred it around so it would be ready. I put the water on boil and made the table. When the chicken was finally finished I diced it up into small cubes, discarding fatty pieces along the way. I was very particular about it. When I finished, I dumped all of the skillet's contents into the sauce. I stirred around while putting the skillet in the sink. Two minutes and the sauce will be done. The water began to boil. I lifted out some noodles and broke them in twos. I dumped them all into the water and repeated the process. I stirred it up. After a few moments (and somehow accidentally burning myself) the noodles were one and drained. I carefully poured the sauce into the bigger pot and mixed it around the noodles. I turned off the heat and gave a content sigh. Thank gods that's over. I grabbed my music player from my dresser and turned on the song "Ours" by The Bravery and listened to it while cleaning up the little bit of dishes in the sink. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said lamely.

"Hey do you mind showing me where you live miss secret. I am holding multiple bags."

"If that's so how the hell are you holding the phone?"

He laughed. "I'm not. Mr. Chocoholic is and he's not very happy about it." I heard grumbling in the back and Matt snorted. I sighed and clicked the phone off. I heard Matt yelling. "She hung up on me!" Somewhere outside and I opened the door. Stepping out onto the porch I saw his car at the corner.

"Matt!" I called out and waved my arm furiously.

"Kya!" He yelled Matt while the other guy revved the engine, getting furious by the moment. Man this guy's got a temper. Matt looked back over at the guy, whom I couldn't see from this angle, and began to walk to my house. The guy whipped the car and drove off. Dick. I went back inside and put some of the cooled pasta onto the plates. Matt somehow managed to knock.

Show time.


	14. Kya Chapter 14: Innuendo

No don't own Death Note just pointing that out also please Review, it's quite depressing taking time to write a story and hardly anyone gives a comment. If it's good or bad, whatever you have to say about the story please review. Oh and I give special thanks to the reviewer called Kya's computer. You especially made my day. Thank you.

Kya's POV

I opened the door to a very happy and very uncomfortable Matt. I grinned and stepped away from the door.

"Well get your ass in here." I exclaimed as the cold air slipped through. He chuckled.

"Why miss Kya, so impatient."

"Yet o so ready." I snorted and his jaw tensed.

"You gotta stop making sexual innuendos, it's gonna get you in trouble."

"I'm trying." I looked down. "But it's so hard. .so very hard."

"O my god!" Matt groaned and set the bags on the counter. I stuck my tongue out trying to not to laugh…I failed epically and clutched my stomach. Matt chuckled and shook his head.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"Other than the amazing lunch we had after the arcade? Nope."

"Well voila monsier." I said nodding to the table of food. He peered over at me.

"You can cook?" I glared and he snorted. Sitting down he swirled his fork around in the noodles. Before he took a bite he asked, "Is it poisoned?"

I snorted. "Believe me, if I wanted you dead you would not be here."

"That doesn't help your case." I smiled and he slipped the fork into his mouth. I couldn't help but notice his eyes widen and he gave a quiet groan of delight. I gave a smug smile. Ha! I can make something other the sexual innuendos. "Holy shit this is absolutely divine! You need to come over one day and cook for the gang." He exclaimed and shoved more into his mouth, which I'll admit, was a little distasteful but I chuckled anyhow.

"The gang?" I asked as I took my first bite. Yum. His fervor slowed. Normal people wouldn't have noticed, but I'm not normal.

"My uh…buddies and I share a place. We're always together. They're the gang." He took another bite, keeping his eyes away from my face making me wonder what he really was keeping from me. But I nodded simply and ate. If he wanted to tell me he would have…right? This is why I don't associate with people often. Few minutes later we finished our food and cleaned up. Matt insisted on finishing up the dishes for me. I grudgingly agreed. He surprisingly took off his gloves and placed his hands in the soapy, hot water. I sat on the counter and swung my legs gently, pretending not to watch and failing miserably. He finished cleaning the last pot and glanced at me.

"What? Is doing dishes a turn-on?" I laughed as he rinsed the suds off his hands.

"Oh you know it baby, it's all in the suds." He snorted and dried off his hands. He walked over to me, placing his hands on either side of me and giving me a silent challenge. I rose up to it, being as competitive as I am.

"Really? How about we help that little problem?" He asked seductively. Oh shit. You asked for it. I leaned forward; it takes two to play a game. Bringing my lips to his ear, I bit down on his earlobe and pulled gently down. He sucked in a small breath and I smiled. I laughed.

"It's not me that has the problem baby," I said making my voice go husky. His jaw dropped and I laughed. "Once again, I win."

"Damn it!" He growled bringing his hand up to his now reddened cheek.

"You can't play with the queen of seduction you'll just get burned." He snorted.

"Yea and how far have you gotten?" He asked reaching for a bottle of vodka.

"I haven't even swung."

He dropped the bottle.


	15. Kya Chapter 15: I Don't Like Me

Nope. BTW during the scene of Kya reminiscing her brother's death I encourage you to play the song "I don't like me" by Aldious, it captures the scene's essence perfectly I think. Kya's POV

Luckily, the bottle did not shatter on the ground. Matt cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit dumb.

"No bases. Nothing. Not even a kiss?" He asked as he poured two shots of vodka.

"No not really. I mean there was this one time a boy I knew kissed me. Then my brother beat the living shit out of him and I never saw the kid again. Other than that, a few hugs and sexual innuendos, I know nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders. He stared at me, mouth open and all.

"That's umm…. wow." He scratched his head. "That's shocking."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Just umm…well uh." He stumbled and downed his shot then poured more. " You are completely gorgeous, smart, can cook, you like video games, sugary treats and have a sense of humor yet you haven't gotten even to second base? It's pretty hard to believe."

"I disagree with you but ok."

"Don't you dare say you're not gorgeous or I will come over there and smack you." I shrugged. He groaned. "Modest too." He shook his head. "Well let's get started shall we?" I jumped off the counter and walked over to the table. As I sat down he put my shot infront of me, his infront of him and the bottle in the middle. "Simple questions first and then we'll work up to big ones. First: favorite colors."

I sighed. "Purple and silver. Sometimes blue depending on the day."

"Favorite season." I said.

"I like them all." I frowned. "What? No matter how hot or cold I can always play video games, smoke, and drive."

I snorted. "Smartass." He simply shrugged.

"Favorite holiday?"

"Halloween." It was his turn to frown. "Free candy and scaring the living crap out of children, how much better does it get?" There was another reason but I didn't mention it. He laughed.

"Good point."

"Yours?" I couldn't think of a question.

" day."

"Let me guess: The beer."

"The beer." We said it at the same time. Figures.

"Uhm favorite…cartoon?" He asked.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Cheers to that!" He said. I laughed.

"Favorite food." He thought about it.

"Gamer food."

"Huh?" I said stupidly and he laughed.

"Whatever I can eat while playing a video game. You know, popcorn, pizza, junk food, potato chips." I snorted. "What's your favorite song?"

"At the moment? I don't like me by Aldious. How 'bout you? What's your favorite song?"

"Play Video Games by Krooked K." He snickered and I rolled my eyes. "Uhh what is your best memory?"

I tilted my head, thinking. "Christmas morning when I was eight. My brother came home from his job, which had sent him over seas. I didn't expect him or grandpa to come home so soon. I awoke quite early and I ran downstairs to see uncle staring at the tree. There were many presents but there was one very large and peculiar box. I walked up to the box to unwrap it when my brother popped out. He held out a stuffed toy: a wolf and he says Merry Christmas Kya. I don't remember being so happy then that morning. I was always the happiest person when he came home and the saddest when he was away." I looked down at my shot and drank it. Matt looked at me oddly. "I didn't lie; I just needed a drink." I poured some more. "How about yours?"

"My first video game." My jaw dropped. That's when he drank his shot.

"You ass, you lied!" He shrugged. "This one you can't tell me?"

"Oh no I can. It was the day I met Mr. Chocoholic actually. You see I'm an orphan. I don't have a family." I felt my eyes pop out of my skull. He's kind of like me but I had my brother. "I was alone at the orphanage. No one talked to me. Which is the reason I began to play video games, to escape the loneliness. Now it's just for fun of course, but our caretaker, Robert, told me I had a roommate. I shrugged it off. The next day I awoke to the sound of unraveled paper. I yelled at him to be quiet and clean up his mess. He became angry and shouted back. Then we kind of laughed it off because the scene was absolutely ridiculous. Our friendship grew and now we're practically inseparable." He shrugged. "On the topic of memories what's your worst?"

I had hope he wouldn't ask. "My brother." Matt raised his unseeable eyebrows. " Kind of sounds like a the previous memory. They all were basically the same. Some mean more than others. This is my worst. I hadn't seen him in almost two years. My Uncle told me that Lollipop would visit me on November second; he would be at the house sometime that night. Well I prepared everything for his return. I had gifts to give him, pictures to show, food to eat, music to dance and listen to, movies to watch. Everything." I felt a stinging wetness on my cheek and I realized I was silently crying. Matt was watching me. I swallowed. "That night I curled up on the couch; I couldn't stay up anymore. Later I heard voices and then arms were wrapped around me. It wasn't my brother that held me; it was Uncle. I struggled to get away as he told me that my brother, my lollipop, wasn't coming home. I ran. I ran from him. That night it was storming and I remember running until my legs gave out, and screaming at the heavens to give him back. I screamed till my voice gave out. I cried until I had no tears to spare. A piece of me broke that day and I never did get it back. The rain poured without mercy. Uncle found me and carried me home. I didn't come out of my room for two weeks, barely eating enough to survive. I wanted to die with him, to lie in the same coffin. So that we would always be together in life and death." Matt's arms slipped around me, moving us so I curled up in his lap. I didn't cry, what the hell was I doing? I cried into his vest, him clutching me tightly. I cried until I could only sniffle. I clutched his neck rubbing my nose into the bare skin above the collar. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kya. I shouldn't have asked." Matt said sincerely.

"No Matt. I needed this. I haven't cried like this since that night. It was bound to happen. I grabbed the bottle and took a very long drink. Matt raised his eyebrows (his bangs shifted that's how I can tell). "F*ck the rules. I'm getting hammered." I said and took another drink. He gave a small smile as I acted as though my crying didn't just happen. He took the bottle from me and I gave small whine of protest. He gulped some and I drank after him. I curled back into him, drinking more of the alcohol, letting it burn my raw throat.

"Cheers to being hammered." Matt said and grabbed the bottle again.


	16. Kya Chapter 16: Thank You

To Kya's Computer: You are completely amazing. Thank you. Kya's POV

By the end of the night we were both slurring, and stumbling around like complete idiots. I stumbled up from my seat, Matt trying to help me up but only making me fall down. I laughed from the floor and Matt snickered drunkenly. He stood and tried to pull me up only to land beside me. We laughed, clutching our stomachs to keep down the alcohol. During the game I had learned a good bit about Matt. He and Mr. Chocoholic (Matt refuses to tell me his name) went to an orphanage in England. He lied and told me he didn't remember the name, though right after he drank a shot and I didn't press the issue.

He's beaten all of the Legend of Zelda games atleast thirty times. He chain-smokes but doesn't like doing it around me. He's a genius, great with technology. He is twenty, exactly 5'6", blood type O and was born on January first. These were really random questions ok? He drives a 1968 Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS, which is the sexy beast I'm totally in love with. He loves cars (apparently), he's lazy, dry sense of humor, suffers from boredom ninety percent of the time, and is one of the coolest mofos I have ever met other than my brother. Most of the time that we played the game we drank because we wanted to not because we were lying. We bonded that way also because we learned to trust each other more as if we didn't already. He secretly likes certain poetry and one day hopes to have sex with the love of his life on the hood of his car. I gagged when he told me but secretly I thought it sounded like a lot of fun.

He isn't really the romantic type or so he swears and is only afraid of one thing: boredom…even though he's bored out of his bind all the time. Which might I ass made absolutely no sense. His favorite color is orange, favorite animal is a jaguar (only because of the car model though), and he absolutely despises betrayal even though he's used to it (so he says). I looked around and realized that we had managed to drink almost everything he bought except the rest of this large bottle of wine. I grabbed the bottle from his hand and took a large gulp.

"Hey..." he stuttered. "Share the love." I snorted and the wine burned my nose. I handed him the bottle as he downed the rest.

"I'd say we are officially drunk!" I said giddily and threw my arm up, accidentally hitting Matt in the face. "Whoops." We both laughed as he caressed his jaw.

"I…" he hiccupped. "I had better call Mr. Grumpy before he throws a tantrum." Matt sobered a bit and tried to pull his phone out of his pocket. I looked down at my chest where my heart was. An odd feeling was lying there. What is it? I haven't felt this since…. lollipop. It was loneliness. I didn't want Matt to leave. I didn't want to sleep alone. Lollipop would lay with me till I fell asleep and I realized through my drunken haze I wanted Matt to do the same. I lurched forward and grabbed his arm just as he pulled out his phone.

"Please stay." I begged. He paused to look at me oddly. "I'm not inviting you to have sex I just…. I'm lonely and don't want to be alone." His face fell and I smacked him as he laughed with a hiccup. I grabbed his phone, shut it off, and placed it onto the table. "C'mon." I said groggily, realizing how tired I really was. I grabbed his hand and gave a gentle tug for him to follow. I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind us. I fell forward as I tripped over my own two feet. Matt caught me. I leaned into him and I felt him smile.

"To drunk to stand eh?" I chuckled. He then, in one swift movement, tossed me over his shoulder. I squealed in surprise. He tossed me onto my bed. He stumbled back and slipped off his shoes and vest. Slipping in beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and I turned to bury my head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Matt." I mumbled into his collar.

"For what?" His hold tightened.

"For being my friend." Just as darkness took hold of me I felt feather light lips brush my forehead.

"No it's me who should be thanking you," and I knew no more.


	17. Mello Chapter 17: Tangle of Limbs

Mello's POV

I rolled my neck and rubbed it gently. Where the hell was Matt? Why hasn't he called? Matt swore he'd call at midnight so where the hell was that call? I looked at the clock. It was 1:59. He had better not have gotten into trouble or I would have to kick his skimpy little ass all the way to f*cking Hong Kong. Bastard. Does he enjoy making me worry like some over-protecting parent? Well if so I'll just have to teach him a lesson in the worry department then because he'll have to worry about whether or not his balls would stay intact to the rest of his body. I smirked. _Maybe he's playing a game of who's dominant with your woman._ My subconscious snickered at me. _Maybe he's going bangarang with the lost girl._ Go to hell. I thought to myself. Why would I care what he's doing with or on her? She's not my woman therefore I don't give a damn. _Or do you?_ My subconscious hissed back. And dammit I maybe sort of did care. I'll never admit it nor take responsibility for it. Hmmm though there is a way to solve both dilemmas. Go to her house, get Matt and see what the hell they're doing and maybe if they are doing anything I stop it before it progresses because even if I denied it with all of my being, I still call her mine. I sighed. It's settled; I'm going to interrupt the love game. I snorted as the song started to play in my head like a broken mother f*ckin record. I grabbed a chocolate bar and headed out to Matt's piece of shit 1968 car. I liked cars I just hated this model for some unknown reason…ok maybe it is because of the naughty things Matt wanted to do in it that made me sick because I liked half of the ideas. I sighed and started up the engine. I started the radio.

The bitch came back the very next day

_The bitch came back thought she was a goner _

_But the bitch came she couldn't stay away_

_And don't you know the bitch came back._

This song always made me laugh. I pulled away from the base, mentally singing the song.

_I like her so much better when she's down her knees._

'_Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see_

_That all my friends are laughing thinking that we belong_

_Well she's so f*ucking stupid that she's singing along._

_The bitch came back the very next day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later I pulled up infront of the house that Matt had walked into earlier. Shutting off the engine, I silently crept up the stairs to the door. I felt like a f*cking criminal…oh wait that's right I am one. Shit. I thought about knocking but I was moody, and I didn't feel like being nice so I opened the door surprised that it had been left unlocked. Once inside the threshold, I shut the door silently behind me. I listened carefully for signs of any life. In one of the two rooms, probably the door that's closed was Matt's obnoxious snores. He only snores when he is drunk, that's how I could tell he had A LOT to drink. I crept forward. The only light within the house was a small plus in the far kitchen wall, barely enough to see my hands infront of my face. I sighed. Now the tricky part. How the hell to get him without waking the chick up? I was about to feet from the door when I heard the familiar click of a gun. I stopped. I realized then that whoever was behind me had somehow taken my gun from my vest without me realizing it. Clever. I smirked. Without pausing to think I whipped around, and twisted the small, delicate hand that held the gun so protectively behind their back, pointing the gun at them instead of me. My skin immediately lit on fire and burned with a kind of rage I hadn't felt before. I didn't stop to think about. Whoever it was must have felt it too because a small, and very feminine gasp burst from their lips. Who the hell is this? My mind wondered. Before I had time to react the girl let go of the gun, twisting away from the grasp as the gun dropped to the floor. To my relief the safety was on. They rammed their foot into my stomach then kicked upward into my jaw. I grunted in pain. I reached out as they went to kick again and we both fell to the floor in a tangled heap. They, who was definitely female, struggled beneath me as I pinned their arms on either side of their head. They were breathing heavily as though they had run a mile. She kept struggling then finally stopped. I loosened up a bit and she head butted me as hard as she could. I let go completely to clutch my head. F*ck this woman has a hard head. She was still caged beneath me because my legs were crushing her waist in a cage of my own body.

She moved a certain way and the next thing I know she's on top of me, sitting on her knees between my legs. She laid down on the ground and…kicked me in my man hood. I let out a strangled groan and clutched my now aching area. She got up to go and grab the gun. O hell no. I reached out and pulled on her legs until she toppled over. She then bent her leg and kicked me in my shoulder, what is it with this woman and kicking? F*ck! I tried to move my shoulder and realized it was broken. O great. She gave a satisfactory grunt; I realized she must have heard my shoulder pop out of place. Bitch. I still pulled on her leg and she sat up completely, twisted and pulled her fist back. It collided with my jaw. I let go. Ah hell no. I scuttled forward and snatched a thick lock of long, really curly hair and slammed her face into the floor. She cried out and it pierced my heart. I clenched my jaw. That cry. I took in a gulp of air. That cry made me want to strangle myself. I realized I didn't want to hurt this person for some unknown reason. Her cry made my heart clench painfully in my chest. While I pondered this she had managed to pull away, gasping as some of her beautiful hair was ripped from her scalp then backhanded me in the face. The bite of her hand stung and I fell backwards. A door decided to open right then and the light shined through revealing a very disheveled and alarmed Matt. The light only shined on him and the girl I had been fighting and I nearly gasped at whom I saw on her knees, trying to get up, not two feet away.

"Kya!" Matt said and rushed to her. You jackass you're supposed to tend to me first my very pissed off subconscious said but at that moment I didn't care. I watched as she swung around and kicked me again, knocking me onto my broken shoulder. I gave out a groan as all the air left my lungs.

"You ass! Who do you think you are coming into my house then try to beat the living tar out of me? I outta put a bullet in each of your legs you sick f*ck!" She kicked me in the stomach. I grunted. I should have been livid but at the moment, her screaming and threatening me, it was a turn-on. I'm horribly sick. She moved to kick me again but Matt came up behind her and restrained. She clenched up. "What the hell? Matt!" She called, struggling to get away to hit me again. I then noticed it. Matt. His eyes. His worry shined through and anger boiled in my stomach. He cared for her. Hasn't known her for two days and he cares for her? Sick bastard.

"Kya calm down please. This is Mr. chocoholic." He knew I was glaring at him, even if neither of them could see me.

"Call me Mr. Chocoholic again Matt and I'll kick your ass." I said struggling to get up as pain laced through my shoulder and groin. Yea that still hurt…it probably will for the rest of my life too. I heard a small gasp and realized she had stopped struggling. I peered over at her.

"I know that voice…" She whispered. It was then that Matt let go of her, slightly hurt. She slipped down to the balls of her feet and crawled over to me. Her hands reached out and I growled but she didn't stop. My heart began to race. Both hands gently grasped the side of my face and titled me toward the light. Both scarred and unscarred cheeks were on fire. Her eyes went wide and her mouth agape. "You…" She whispered. Her eyes flickered to my lips and then back to my eyes. I could get lost in her forest green eyes. So much sadness, doubt, suspicion, curiosity…. _Anger _my subconscious purred. I groaned. She inhaled sharply and turned to Matt. The first aid kit is in the hallway closet, get it now." She ordered, mistaking my groan for pain. I studied her. Her hair was disheveled, her green eyes hooded but still filled with initial shock. Her hands went to my shoulder and she surveyed the damage. She couldn't help a smirk. "Broken." She mumbled, her hands flying to my chest. I instinctively grabbed her hands. I didn't like it when people touched my scars, but at the moment if it was her, I wouldn't care and that's what scared me. She gasped a bit and I realized I clutched to hard. I let go. She carefully slid off my vest on the left side. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." She said bluntly. I nodded my consent and she skillfully pushed it back into place.

"Gah!" The air left my lungs again. She was right; it did hurt like a bitch but it wasn't as bad as two months of bed-ridden pain as my burns healed. Matt came back to her side. What had taken so long? I asked myself silently but ignored the funny feeling I had about it.

"What happened?" Matt asked, handing the kit over to her.

"You mean while we were fighting or just now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Both." Matt said, eyeing me wearily. I glared at him and he just gave a small shake of his head as if to say 'what am I going to do with you?'

"Well I was in the bathroom and I heard a stair creek on the porch. Your friend here was quiet but not enough for me. I turned off the light and watched as he came inside, looking around. I thought he was a robber or something so as he went to the bedroom I slipped his gun from his vest. I loaded it and he heard, twisted my arm. I twisted away, dropping the gun like an idiot. Thank goddess he had it on safety and it didn't go off. I then kicked him in the stomach. From their on it was a mass chaos of limbs, kicking, breaking, slamming and pulling hair." Matt cocked his eyes brows trying to contain a snicker. She just smiled at him, a private message sent between them. He then brought his bent index finger to his mouth and bit onto it. I realized he was doing his best not to laugh his ass off. I replayed her words and realized…. holy shit she's perverted! I felt a light blush creep onto my skin but I suppressed it. "I broke his shoulder and had to pop it back into place. Now I'm going to wrap it up so it won't swell so much and clean up the cuts I gave him." I was bleeding? I hadn't even noticed. She bandaged up my arm and cleaned the scratch I had on my head, which must've been from her head butt. " Tous fini." _All finished_. She spoke in French. Damn. I only spoke two languages. Russian and English. I knew a tad of French but I wasn't fluent. _Not like Near_. F*ck. That albino bastard. I hated him with a passion. Everything I ever worked for dulled in comparison to what he could do and I hated him for it.

"I do believe introductions are in order." Matt said from my reverie. "M-"

" I think we can do this for ourselves Matty." She said and Matt shrugged.

"I'm Mello." I stuck out my leather-clad hand. I saw something flash in her eyes but was gone the next moment.

"I'm Kya," and she took my hand in her own.


	18. Matt Chapter 18: Forgive me

Matt's POV

I sauntered out of the kitchen where Kya was taking care of Mello. Dumbass he should have knocked, instead he got his ass kicked. I opened the closet and immediately found the first aid. The gash on Mello's head wasn't too bad but it was bleeding a little bit too much. I shut the door with the kit in hand and went back to the kitchen. Before I went though I decided I'd watch what happens from the shadows. Kya slipped her hands over Mello's skin. He watched her distantly. Mello, who probably wasn't realizing it, was breathing quickly. Not too fast but enough for me and only me to notice. Kya smirked, "Broken." She mumbled and her hands flew to his vest. He quickly reacted though and clutched her hands tightly. They stared at each other and his hold on her tightened making her gasp. This gasp, I realized, wasn't from pain. It was from shock and part pleasure. I clenched my jaw. He let her go and watched as she slipped the left side of his vest off. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." She said bluntly and he nodded. With precision she popped it back into place. Mello hissed in a breath and his eyes flitted close, his face contorting in pain. Kya bit her lip and watched him think. This was getting too much for me to bear. Watching them, only meeting twice,(even though Kya and I had the same situation) and still have fire burning in both of their eyes was enough to break any man's heart. My chest clenched painfully. I walked towards them, resolved. Mello deserved so much more than I did. I decided I would do anything I could to bring these two together. It was a match made in heaven that's for damn sure. I'd bring them together even at the cost of my own heart. Yea in only two days I had begun to fall for her.

I'm in love with Kya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this was really short but I wanted to give you some light on Matt's feeling so what I have planned for later will be more understandable and not random. Tehez.


	19. Kya Chapter 19: Wanna Bet?

Kya's POV

"You boys can stay here for the night." I said when I got up from tending to Mello. I can't believe Matt is friends with the Mafia leader I hacked the information from. This means that Matt is the one to put up the firewall and everything. Matt began to protest. "Please I insist." I said in a small voice. Mello and Matt exchanged a glance. Matt's shoulders slumped but he nodded. "Mello can have the bed because of his injury. Matt there is a spare bed underneath the original bed. You're welcome to sleep on that." They both nodded until Matt realized something.

"Wait so where are you going to sleep?" He exclaimed.

"On the couch." I said simply.

"Hell no!" They both exclaimed.

"My house my rules. Go." Matt slumped but did as he was told. Mello stayed behind. "Go." I whispered.

He seemed to be at a loss for words. "I'm sorry Kya…for everything." I gave him a small smile.

"Bed… now." His shoulders slumped but he walked away. Thank the gods. I went to the living room and lay down. What a night. I thought as my eyes drifted close.

10:00 AM

I hummed quietly as I stirred around the eggs and flipped the pancakes on the stove grill. My headphones were on full blast, playing my absolute favorite song even though it was in Japanese. I grabbed a circular, marble slab and placed it on the table. When the eggs were done I placed the skillet onto the slab. I flipped the pancakes again and put them on the plate, making a new batter as I went. I begun to sing along with my headphones.

kamisama ni wa itsumo mihanasareteru to omotteta

ikiru imi mo sagasezu

nantonaku sugoshiteta toki wa mou modoranai no

ima ni natte aseridashite mitar.

I flipped the pancakes and took out the bacon and sausages. I walked over to the fridge and brought out the syrup, fruit, and butter. I spun around as I went.

"mou ii kai? mada da yo" kimatte kakuredasu kara

mata kitto asu mo kitto jibun sagashiteru koto darou

I don't like me. Don't like. I don't like me.

warau kao mo dareka to surikaeraretara

I don't like me. Don't like. I don't like me.

kore ijou boku ni nani o nozondemo nani hitotsu II koto wa nai

I don't like me either. I thought to myself as I sang. I used to sing for Lollipop now I only do it when I'm alone. Lollipop used to say I had a voice given to me by angels. I always laughed at him.

kienaide... shinanaide... amatteiru ima no yume.

dakedo nande toozakatte itte shimau ippou na no?

I don't like me. Don't like. I don't like me.

utau koe mo dareka to surikaeraretara

I don't like me. Don't like. I don't like me.

kore ijou boku ga nani o sakendemo nani hitotsu II koto wa nai

I flipped the final batter of pancakes and turned off the stove. I had listened to this song enough to know what she way saying even if I couldn't understand half of it.

I don't like me. Don't like. I don't like me.

warau kao mo dareka to surikaeraretara

I don't like me. Don't like. I don't like me.

kore ijou boku ni nani o nozondemo nani hitotsu II koto wa nai

I set the plates out and arranged everything perfectly.

I turned to the fridge, remembering the drinks.

When I turned back Mello and Matt stood there, staring at me like I had grown three heads. Mello had the most shocked expression. I pulled out my headphones.

"Did I do something wrong?" They looked at each other.

"More like absolutely amazing. Kya you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." Mello whispered with awe. A blush crept into my cheeks and my heart pounded.

"Finish it." He whispered.

I don't like me. Don't like. I don't like me.

kore ijou boku ga nani o sakendemo nani hitotsu II koto wa nai

I sung as beautifully as I could manage and watched with pride as the boys relished the sound. Matt gave me a small smile and Mello just stared at me. I felt my pulse quicken under that stare it was as though I were a siren queen . I looked away and cleared my throat as I finished. I took in a breath and looked back at them. I pretended not to notice the way his lips parted. I wanted to kiss those lips with every fiber of my being. Mello bit his lip and I bit back a groan. How can he stand there and not know how imperfectly perfect he is? I looked over at Matt and smiled lovingly at him. He smiled back.

"So who's up for breakfast?" I said. Matt jumped into one of the seats and began loading his plate. I shook my head and sat down along with them. I noticed the Mello had taken his bandages off. Moron. I poured some syrup onto my pancakes and cut them up.

"Up for another question game Kya?" Matt asked as he swallowed his food. I noticed the slight twinkle in his eyes and fought the urge to toll mine dramatically at him.

I snorted. " Hell no I had the worst headache presented to man this morning. You're nuts if you think I'm doing it again." I swallowed some of my fruit punch. Matt snickered and Mello watched without interest at our conversation. Whatever, douche.

"Then what do you want to do?" Matt asked. I mulled it over as I ate. Hmm.

"Well I could come and cook at your place later on." Mello coughed and glared at Matt who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. What the hell did I do now?

"Absolutely." Matt exclaimed.

"Absolutely not." Mello said, sending a warning glare at Matt who peered down at his plate. Aaaand I'm f*cked.

"And why not Mello?"

"Because I'm the head and I say no." I looked over at Matt who looked over at me and we both laughed. I clutched my mouth as I laughed. Mello looked at us oddly, replaying his words. "What did I say?" We roared with laughter. Matt held up his hand and I gave him a high five.

I sobered up though. " I kinda guessed you were but I never would have thought you'd call yourself one at the breakfast table. After all we just met and I'd like to get to know you first before you make such accusations." Matt couldn't contain it any longer and lost it. I laughed along with him and watched as Mello became red with rage.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said you were the head." Matt replied.

"You called yourself a dick. I just didn't think you'd make it so…obvious." I raised my eyebrows.

"Right in plain sight you know." Matt turned to me, his eyes shining bright.

"Standing tall and proud." I snorted and Matt followed suit.

"YOU PERVERTED SONS-" Mello began to yell and I had to admit I liked it when he was mad. Shut the hell up Kya, that's a no no. No big bad mafia leader for you.

Damn.

"I'm a daughter thank you very much." I said calmly and Mello spared me a curious glance. "It's settled then I'm coming over."

"Like hell your not." Mello said. I stabbed a pancake dripping with syrup and brought it to my mouth.

"Wanna bet?."


	20. Chapter 20: In Truth I am that Stalker

Kya's POV

Mello decided that it was best not to invite me over until he had a background check of me and knew all about me. Prick. Well that's what you get with a mafia leader. So we (meaning Matt and I because Mello was such a prick that he had to the check today instead of play video games…gay) spent most of the day at the arcade, which surprisingly, the owner allowed us in as long as we promised to be weary of what we said. Of course we weren't though but not many were there anyhow considering it is Monday. A school day. Suckers.

"I'm gonna kick your ass to china you arrogant prick!" I called out as I beat the living tar out of my opponent, which happened to be Matt.

"KO!" The video game called out and I watched with sick pride as Matt's avatar fell to the ground dead.

"Wahoo!" I called out dancing around like an idiot. Matt chuckled and shook his head. I stopped. Usually Matty applied some kind of scientific reasoning to why he lost…. with the exception of it being a lazy game. "What's wrong Matt?" I asked seriously, genuinely concerned. I wonder if it had something to do with Mello pulling Matt aside before he left. It was a sixty percent chance that I was correct. O great here comes the percentages. I swore I wouldn't use them often.

"Nothing. Why would you assume there was?"

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but you never loose unless you're actually allowing me or are just bored. You did neither. Also you have been quite distant since Mello pulled you aside. Why is that?" I asked.

"I need a smoke." Matt sighed, and began to walk away. What the hell? He never smoked near me, why change that? I didn't mind of course but is something that bad bothering him? I followed behind him. As I walked I pulled out a box of pocky and grabbed a few sticks. Shoving one into my mouth I put the rest of the box into my hoodie pocket. We walked through the doors and he leaned against the outside wall, taking out his smokes. He lit one up and took a nice long drag.

"So what's wrong Matt?" I asked again. He sighed, the smoke exhaling from his lungs.

"Mello and I are leaving. In a few weeks, we're going home." I felt the color drain from my face. Shit. I had forgotten. Kira is centered in Japan. They couldn't do much here when the SPK, the Taskforce, and Kira were there. Of course they would be leaving. In the three days that I had spent with Matt, I had forgotten the real reason to everything. I had forgotten about Kira, infiltration, and the whole nine yards.

"Why! Don't you live here in LA?"

"No, we don't. We're just visiting to be honest." He said into his cigarette.

"Where do you live? It won't be so bad. I'll visit. I'll just drive down." I said trying to be cheerful. I knew it wouldn't be a drive. It'll be a whole thirteen hours away. I didn't want him to know that I knew everything.

"You can't it's in-"

"Matt!" Mello said from the side of his motorcycle. Where the hell did he come from? Matt sighed and looked torn.

"Tell me!" I begged. Matt looked over at Mello, his eyes pleading. Mello sighed and bit into a chocolate bar.

"We're going to Japan." Matt said, lighting up a new smoke.

I took a breath. "You're after Kira, aren't you?" Mello's eyes lept up at me, filled with surprise. " O come on, it's obvious. I mean yea I've always dreamt going to Japan but everybody's scared shitless of that country. What other reason could you be going?" I reasoned, not giving anything that I knew away. Mello nodded. No point in denying.

"We were once part of the Mafia." Matt said quietly, breaking.

"F*ck Matt!" Mello hissed. He was pissed.

"I'm sorry Mello but she has to know."

"No the f*ck she doesn't Matt because then she'll want to help and then she'll get herself killed and that is one death I don't want on my hands!" He screamed at Matt. My jaw dropped. Mello barely knew me yet he maybe cared? That thought dissipated at Mello's cold words. "Fine whatever I don't give a rat's ass." Mello gave Matt a cold glare. " She dies oh f*cking well. One less loose-pussied ho to deal with." Mello sneered at me. My heart clenched and I felt my heart fall. Was I really just that to him? Even though we knew nothing of each other and we were from two different worlds I had hoped…maybe he'd care. Matt must've noticed how shitty I felt.

"Damn you Mello!" Matt stalked forward. "How dare you say that about her! You have no fucking idea what she's been through you jackass!" Matt yelled. Mello clenched his jaw.

"Nor do I care." Mello said with disinterest. He slipped on his helmet and drove away. Matt looked over at me. I crumpled to the ground.

"Kya!" Matt rushed over to me. The cement was cold and hard even through my jeans. I looked over at the sky. The clouds were dull and the sky was tinged with darkness. It was then that the snow began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt took me home and we sat at the kitchen table drinking tea and hot chocolate. I will admit that what Mello said did hurt…probably a little bit more than it should have but what did I expect chocolate and flowers? I snorted, choking on my tea.

"So are you going to tell me what I need to know or not?" I asked, swirling a pocky stick around my tea. Call me crazy but it tasted good. I stuck the pocky in my mouth.

Matt leaned back against his chair. " Mello and I joined the mafia when we were younger, about fifteen. You see the orphanage we went to was supported by the great detective, L." He paused. So Mello and Matt went to Whammy's? Interesting. I sipped my tea.

"It was called Whammy's orphanage. Only the smartest of orphaned children were allowed in so we would follow in L's footsteps. We were his successors. Three were chosen in order, a boy named Near, then Mello, then me. L died before he could choose one of us to succeed him. Our caretaker at the time asked us them to work together. That was not something Mello wanted. Near always did better than Mello. When Mello did something he was proud of Near did it better, faster, and with much more ease. Mello left and joined the Mafia to get to Kira before Near. It was then that Near officially looked at him as an enemy because they were on opposite sides of the law. It was Mello that kidnapped Sayu Yagami, Light's sister, to obtain Kira's weapon, which L had obtained when he was still alive. Light, who did everything in his power to win, sent in the taskforce and killed most of the Mafia. He obtained the weapon once more, and in the process killed his own father and burned Mello severely. I took care of him and we've gone everywhere together. We decided to come back and find the remaining members of the Mafia. They, still supporting Mello, gathered more recruits. Not many but enough. We've been staying here for a few months to form a plan to catch Kira. We already know what we're doing and in a few weeks we'll be in Japan, carrying it out." Matt shrugged and finished his drink. Interesting. I'll have to find a way to use this to my advantage without making it seem it was me.

"Let me help." I whispered.

"I'll have to agree with Mello on this one and say it's too dangerous." I sighed. That figures. "Mello's probably wandering where the hell I'm at. I'd better go." I stood up with him. I slipped on a jacket and shoes.

"Hold on a minute." I said and went back to my room. I searched my dresser drawer and found what I was looking for. I scurried back out. Matt looked at me funny but didn't ask any questions. Thank the gods, I thought. I followed him outside and down to his car.

"Thanks Matt." He gave me a small smile. Before he got in the car I trapped him in a bear hug. I felt him chuckle and hug me back.

"No problem." I slipped away. He got in his car and rolled down that window. "If you need anything, call." I nodded. I moved away and he drove down the alleyway. When he was out of sight I ran up my stairs and grabbed my backpack. Locking the door behind me I ran down into my garage to start up my car. She began to purr as I started her up. Mmm I patted her dashboard. She was a model 10 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake. Purple. Her interior was jet black and man did I love this car. I opened the garage door and pulled out my GPS from my book bag, which I tossed gently onto the passenger seat. This GPS wasn't for the car though; it was for the tracking device I had placed on Matt's vest when I bear hugged him. Yea that's what I grabbed from my bedroom. I could have obtained their location in the files that I stole, but this way was so much more fun and explainable if I got caught. I drove out of the garage and towards the mafia base. Yea maybe this was a bit stalkerish and yea maybe I was a bit on the insane side but no one says no to me. Especially when Kira's involved.


	21. Mello Chapter 21: Why?

Mello's POV

I sped away from the girl who's feeling I must've hurt. I could see it in her eyes. She doubted everything, whether she knew it or not. I don't even know her and seeing her even a little hurt was enough to make my heart ache. _What heart?_ I resolved. It doesn't matter. She's a distraction, and I can't afford one. I sped through the lights towards the base. Why would she be so hurt? Was it because I basically called her a whore? Ha if anyone's the whore it's me. I don't even know how many girls I've slept with. I don't do it because I'm interested or anything. I slept with some of the mafia whores because I'm human and I have needs. Simple. She probably hasn't even done the deed. I snorted. I don't know, I mean she's always laughing about some sexual comment, and she dances like she's done it. I shivered. Yea she has to have done atleast once for her to dance like she's got it all. Sadly the thought of any other man touching her really pissed me off. I sped up, realizing it was snowing. Gah why am I even thinking about it? Why do I care whether or not someone else has done her huh? Why should I care? _Because the thought of her marred by some other man is in inexcusable. _Oh please she has a life of her own. She can do what she wants. I pulled up to the base and parked the bike, knowing it'll be the last time I could ride it before we went to Japan. The men were up and about, having no idea what the hell to do. I spared them no glance. I slammed the door to my room and lay down on my bed. I shoved my head into the pillow. I sniffed it then groaned. It didn't smell like _her. _ It didn't smell like a meadow after a thunderstorm with a hint of honey. It didn't smell at all. I tossed the pillow aside. This girl was going to be nothing but a distraction until I got her in my bed. I rubbed my thumping head. Why her of all people? Why? Why is she the one I want? Why did it hurt me when she cried out in pain; why did it hurt me when I called her a whore? Why did it hurt me at the thought of her death?

More importantly…..why can't I get her out of my mind?


	22. Kya Chapter 22: Am I In Now?

For this chapter I want to make it dramatic, so for those who are reading this I ask that you play the song "When Worlds Collide" By Powerman 5000 (when the fight scene starts and she breaks in) Kya's POV

After about fifteen minutes of driving Matt had finally stopped at a remote building at the edge of town. I stopped at the corner store before I left and said hi to Jem. He was really pleased to see me. I bought up a whole box of chocolate bars he had in stock. He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say much. Afterwards I drove to the location of Matt's vest. I should have put it on the car but he was watching me. The vest was the quickest way. At the beginning of the highway out of the city there was a long and graveled rode that was very easy to miss. I pulled over. I didn't want to leave my car stranded by the highway so I drove a bit farther until it was well hidden within the trees. I grabbed my book bag and began trudging to the base. If they didn't want me on the team, fine, I'll just have to show them what I can do. I smirked. Assholes, thinking that poor little me can't defend myself well they have another thing coming. The building came into view and I saw some men patrolling the perimeter. No sense in hiding. They had guns, but I had silence. I snorted. When the two men's backs were turned I silently ran behind them and kicked their legs out from under them. They landed on their sides. The bigger of the two got up quickly and went to hit me with the butt of their semi-automatic gun. I twisted his hand, pointing the gun at him and quickly slipped a knockout pin into his neck. He instantly crumpled to the ground. The smaller one got up but I quickly knocked him out. I didn't like the thought of killing and beside this is just a game to prove my worth. A corner camera spun my way. I flipped them off. I heard an alarm begin to ring. Yess more men. I trudged through the entrance to be welcomed by three more men. I whipped their asses and watched as they crumpled to the ground. I smirked and looked at the tracker. Center of the building was where Matt and probably Mello stood. I ran through the hallways.

"Hey!" A bulky man called out. I whipped around and he began to shoot. Nope not going to happen. I flipped over the sidebars into the lower floor. I cart wheeled through the air, listening to the light whips of air and landed on my feet. And this bitch rules. The guy came after me. Four other men came charging at me. I smirked. I bent one guys wrist and listened to its sickening crack. He cried out in pain. I then proceeded to flip him onto his back while dodging another guys fist. I stuck a pin in both their necks. Another guy had freaking numb chucks, and began swinging them like mother f*ckin Bruce lee. I punched him in his face. He fell down cold. The fourth guy started playing with knives. Seriously? I dodged his lunges and blocked his thrusts (ha time for sexual innuendos) I snickered and punched him in his stomach. I shoved a pin into his forehead and he fell backwards, paralyzed. I felt the air around me shift as a bullet, which burned off some of my hair, passed me by.

"You burnt my hair you prick!" I said and he pulled the trigger. Pompous bitch. I ran forward, sliding under his spread legs (more sexual innuendos) and put two pins into each leg. He fell behind me and I slid upwards to my feet. I looked around, taking pride in my accomplishment and began running again. When I got to the final hallway a large ass mofo stood infront of the door. I smiled. I ran forward, he did the same. He came close to punching me, and I would have applauded him for it if I didn't dodge to the side, propel myself forward and shove my final pin into the back of his neck. He grunted swinging around to hit me before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor. I smirked. Grabbing a pocky stick from my box, I stuck it in my mouth and opened the door. Mello and Matt both looked up at me from the cameras. I leaned against the door frame.

"Am I in now?" I asked, chewing on my pocky.


	23. Mello Chapter 23: Family Jewels

Mello's POV

"Am I in now?" She asked as she bit into her pocky stick. This girl, who just took out the whole Mafia force without a scratch, is asking if she's in? Are you serious? I felt my jaw drop. I mean yea I could do that but without killing anybody? Even I couldn't do that; I don't have the patience and tolerance for that shit. Matt gasped and stood up from his chair.

"Holy hell Kya! I knew you were good but damn you're holding out on us!" Something about this didn't add up.

"How the hell did you find the building, and more importantly how did you know we were in here specifically?" I asked, suspicious. She grinned and walked over to Matt.

"Turn around Matt." He frowned but complied. She reached into the collar of his vest and pulled off a tiny round dot. "Tracking device. No isn't my forte so I decided to follow him." She pulled out a small square GPS. I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in my gut. " You may think I'm normal but on the inside I'm a demon spawned pixie sent straight from hell to give you a message." She walked over to me, leaning her hands down on the arms rests of her chair she looked me dead in the eye. "If you want to keep your manhood attached, I suggest that you don't ever tell me no or call me a whore. Because next time you'll be wandering around Egypt looking for the rest of your delectable body." She smiled but there was an angry gleam in her eyes. Delectable huh? My heart hitched. O gods, now I know not to deny her. I couldn't help it; everything about her was so damn alluring. I leaned forward, straining to put my lips on hers. I ached for her and only her. She noticed though and stood up. I mentally groaned. F*cking tease. Matt smiled at her and enveloped Kya in a hug, which she gladly returned.

" Kya id I were in charge I'd say hell yes but since I'm not you'll have to ask Mello." Kya peered over at me as if to say '_you'd better say yes or I'll cut off your balls.'_ I nodded. She smiled and I stared. As much as it pained me to admit it, I like it when I make her smile. It makes the room light up. Matt hoisted her up and spun her around. She giggled. F*cking giggled for Prometheus sake!

"So what are we doing to celebrate?" She asked. Matt shot her a side-glance.

"I have an idea." He said…

Kya and I groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later we were all snacking on the most greasiest but delicious pizza we had ever tasted and watched as the men slowly get up from the pins Kya had inserted in each of them.

"Mmm!" Kya called out as she put down a slice of pizza. Licking he grease off the side of her hand, she ran to her backpack on the other side of the room. She pulled out a box of milk chocolate bars and I gaped at her. The hell is wrong with this girl? One minute she's threatening to cut off my family jewels then next she's handing me a box of chocolate. I'm confused. She walked up and handed it to me.

"I figured you'd need more since you're out." I was out? I checked my vest. Holy hell I was. I grudgingly accepted the box and she gave me a small smile. I found myself smiling back. I couldn't help it.

"Get a room!" Matt snorted and bit into his pizza. I shot him a death glare to shut his big ass mouth but he just snickered.

"So what's this grand idea of yours?" Kya asked, sitting back down.

Matt swallowed his final piece and whipped his mouth. "Well. I was thinking truth or dare." I raised my eyebrows, yes I did have them, people just can't see them. "But with every dare or truth we refuse to do we have to drink three shots." Kya groaned.

"What the hell is it with you and getting people drunk? All right I'm down, and just to let you know I don't back down from a dare unless it's showing body parts then you can say goodbye manhood hello womanhood. You'll be bleeding out your ass for a month." Matt snickered but nodded. Kya finished her pizza. Matt looked over at me, his eyes even through the goggles were imploring. I shrugged.

"Woo now all this alcohol won't go to waste." He pulled out bags of alcohol from under the monitors. We glared at him.

"What? I plan ahead."


	24. Kya Chapter 24: Truth or Dare

Kya's POV

After finishing the pizza (which was the best I have ever tasted in my life), Matt grabbed the alcohol and left the room. Mello and I glanced at each other. I raised me eyebrows quizzically and he just shrugged. I stood up and stretched leisurely. Mello must have enjoyed it, because his eyes never left me. Even when my hoodie "accidentally" rode upward and showed bits of my stomach, back and hips. Suck on this you douche. I mentally smirked. I grabbed my backpack and went to follow Matt out of the room. As I turned, leather-clad hands quickly snatched my wrist and pulled me around. Even clothed and covered his skin set mine aflame. I tried to pull away but he kept me there, staring me down, jaw clenched and eyes on fire. I shivered.

"Kya…I-" He paused and exhaled. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He let me go and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not a…a loose-pussied ho. And even if you were, which I'm sure your not, it's none of my business who-" I placed my finger on his lips, not knowing any other way to shut him up.

"Mello?" I said.

"Yea?" He breathed. His lips parting on my skin. I fought back another shiver.

"Shut up." I said and walked away, leaving a stunned Mello behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt was spread out on a very old and dingy couch in the middle of a square room, a bag of potato chips opened on his chest.

"You're either an alcoholic or a druggy which one?" I asked; he frowned.

"Druggy?"

"Potato chips, munchies."

"Oh, neither." I snorted. I tossed my book bag under a loveseat and jumped back first onto it. Mello came out of the room a few seconds later looking oddly confused. I wonder why? I inwardly chuckled.

"So since I came up with the game I'll as first. It'll go Kya, me, and then Mello. You can ask anyone of course. Any ground rules?"

"Yea don't ask me to strip infront of you guys 'cause I wont do it." I said.

"We established that." Matt said.

"Also once someone says a dare no one can ask for a truth afterwards and vice versa. You have to do it or back out," I said already forming an idea for Matt.

" Sounds fair. Well ask away."

Hrmmm. " Matt?" Matt couldn't contain his smile.

"Dare." You asked for it.

"I dare you to go out on Mello's bike and ride buck naked on the highway." The color leeched from their faces. I busted out laughing.

"Ah hell no, he is not riding on my bike, naked." Mello said. I glared at him and he gave.

"Change my mind I want a truth." Matt pleaded. Mello snickered.

"Sorry hun buns. Are you backing out?"

"Can I keep the goggles?" Mello asked, already taking off his vest.

"Yea sure." I said. We all followed Matt out to the bike, which I felt bad because it was snowing. Well his private property'll have a bit of frostbite. Ouch. Matt stared at me and I turned around, listening to him slip off his clothes.

"Can I atleast keep my boxers on?" I snorted; I could hear his teeth chattering.

"Yea why not, I'm sure you'll wanna have kids someday." Mello snorted. I turned back around. Matt was already situated on the bike, turning the keys on. Some of the Mafia men whistled at him. Mello glared and they retreated back into the building.

"Kya when I come back, I'm going to give you the worst dare of your life." I chuckled.

"Whatever you say babes." He revved the engine and drove down the gravel road. Mello and I chased after him. We watched as he peeled off onto the highway and sped forward. I began laughing my ass off. Mello shook his head.

"Remind me not to ask for a dare." I snickered and listened.

"Shit!" I said. Mello frowned then heard it to. Police sirens. I looked over at Mello. He peered over at me.

"Run?"

"Yea sounds like a good idea." We bolted back to the building, doing our best not to laugh and fall down. "Better speed up Mells or you're gonna get your ass kicked by a girl!" I taunted, watching as he ran past me. How the hell could he run in all that leather? I sped up, listening to Mello's bike spit out gravel as it peeled on the road. The wailing sirens flying past us. I tagged the building first. I breathed quickly. Matt shut off the bike, and got off, rushing into the warm building. Mello and I followed.

"So how was it?" I asked as Mello handed him back his clothes.

"I might just slip poison into your tea." I laughed. Matt rubbed his now clothed arms. We walked back into the main room.

"Ok from now on all dares are inside not out." I pouted as Matt declared the new rule.

"Fine." I groaned not bothering to hide my despair.

"Anyway my turn." Matt said looking back and forth between Mello and me. "Kya."

"Aw I'm flattered Matt but don't disclude Mello dearest." My voice oozed with honey like sweetness.

"Leave me out of it." Mello said. I glared at him and he shrugged. Boy he's depressing today isn't he?

"Dare." I said. Matt raised his eyebrows.

"In the attic upstairs they are dressers full of costumes and dresses." I raised my eyebrows at him. "The mafia boys used to insist on women being here for their entertainment." He explained. I shrugged. "It has to be the shortest and most revealing you can find and after you come down and show us you have to put on a show. You're going to dance." Mello choked on his now half-eaten chocolate bar.

"Ok." I shrugged. Matt's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? I come up with that and you just shrug it off? What are you?" I laughed.

"I told you, I'd do any type of dare. It doesn't bother me. Be right back. Oh and you too can play until I return." I gave them both a sweet smile and walked away, feeling their eyes staring at me as I disappeared. Most revealing huh? Matt what are you playing at? Hmm, oh I'll make it revealing. I'll make it so revealing that Mello won't be able to take his eyes off me. I snickered at the thought as I climbed up the stairs. I can see it now. Hehe. I closed the attic door behind me. I saw a large chest in the back of the room and I opened it. My eyes widened at half of the things I saw. Oooo man this'll be fun.


	25. Matt Chapter 25: Deadly

Matt's POV

I watched as Kya disappeared around the bend to the attic. She scares me sometimes. I placed some potato chips into my mouth, sucking on them before chewing. I did it because I liked tasting the saltiness first (now I wanna glare and maybe smack Kya because her perviness has made its way to my…partially innocent brain). Mello peered over at me.

"What are you playing at?" He growled, bringing out a new chocolate bar.

Shit. I've been caught. "What are you talking about?" Mello fingered his rosary.

"You dared her to dress trashy and dance, what the hell else could I mean?" I shrugged.

"Are you implying you wanna rip her clothes off?" I taunted, snacking on more chips.

"I didn't imply that." He snarled at me and I fought back a dramatic eye roll.

"O please you don't need to I'm a gamer not stupid. Your body language, like it always does, says it all." Mello frowned and I sighed. "When I asked you about the ripping of clothes you licked your lips and you hadn't bitten your chocolate yet so don't deny it." I gave him a pointed glare. "You only lick your lips at the thought of something you desperately want. I know you well enough to notice and right now that chocolate bar isn't cutting it." I nodded to the wrapped chocolate. Mello's eyes narrowed. I snorted and ate more potato chips. "I can't wait to see what she looks like. I mean she looks smoking in a hoodie and jeans but a role-play outfit." I groaned.

Mello snarled at me. "She's not fucking eye candy so cut it out." I smiled. I hit a nerve.

"Cool it man. I was only trying to entice a reaction out of you." Mello bit into his chocolate bar, clearly pissed. "Beside why would you care? You treat her like shit and she hasn't anything wrong." Mello looked down, the anger beginning to ebb away.

" I don't know." Mello said and I shrugged.

"It's not a bad thing to care."

"No but it's sure as hell deadly." Mello sighed, licking the bar.

"Oh boys." A singsong voice came out from the balcony. I looked up, nearly choking on my chips. Mello almost inaudibly gasped.

Holy shit.


	26. Mello Chapter 26: Growing Problem

If any readers are not a fan of sexual dancing, and teasing please don't read. If you wish to continue I suggest you play the song "Shake that Ass" by Eminem during this scene. It makes it more fun. Just warning you. Mello's POV

Oh my gods. Mother of all hell. Kya? I felt my heart stop. I was half tempted to sign the cross over myself for all the things I thought of doing to her in that dress just now. I pulled my knees up to my chin. Not because it was comfortable, but because of a certain growing problem. Aaaand I officially hate myself. How the hell could I keep away and keep her safe if she was going to dress in an outfit that hugged every one of her delectable curves? A dress that showed enough skin to make every man on the planet turn her way, and made her perky breasts seem too big for the dress? I stared at her. She stood leaning her hip against the railing of the stairwell before us. Her dress was jet black that went to about mid-thighs. It was strapless and corset like. The middle of the corset was open but laced up with a thin strand of ribbon all the way from the waist to the top where it tied into a nice little bow. This showed a sliver of her mid-section and breasts which were already pushed up, popping halfway out of the corset top. The skirt was connected to the corset and was thin, lacey, and very fluffy. On her delicate feet were high heels that rapped like a ribbon up her slender legs to the bottom of her kneecap. She wore black gloves that were cut at the bottom of the fingers and rode all the way up to her elbow. A necklace, a heart shaped diamond sat squarely between her breasts. Her curly hair was laced with small black pearl clips. Her eyelashes were much fuller than normal, probably because of the unused makeup kits the mafia girls left. I noticed a faint dusting of black eye shadow that made her eyes pop. Her lips were colored with a bit of red lipstick not a lot but enough to notice. She brought her index finger to her lips and ran it lightly over her protruding bottom lip. I nearly lost it right then.

"Well boys do you like what you see?" She began an agonizingly slow walk down the stairs, making damn sure we noticed every inch of her. She was a feast for the eyes and my gods did I want to feast all day. She reached the bottom chair and stuck out her left leg, leaning on her right. She then placed her right hand on her hip and placed that damn finger on her bottom lip again. She keeps doing that and I won't have any control left. And that growing problem? Yea it only worsened. "Matty dearest?" She asked, her voice dropping to be seductive.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." Yea that'd better be all you lay on her. I heard her chuckle.

"Flattery doesn't work in this house Matt. Or do I have to teach that lesson to you?" Matt's jaw dropped.

"Mello baby?" Her voice became husky. Not seductive but f*cking husky. I contained a shiver. She called me baby. I could get used to that. No, bad. Very bad. I grunted and looked away. I was afraid that if I said anything I might've taken her here and now even with Matt watching. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bit of her beautiful face fall and Matt rolled his eyes then looked over at me. His eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. He then snorted. He knew me well enough. He knew what problem I had and he just shook his head.

"You my dear have a dance to do." I watched her glare at him, but he didn't notice. He was too busy trying to pick a song. A song I'd only heard a few times came on. I think it's called "Shake that Ass" By Eminem. Yea that's it. And I'm going to kill Matt. Her jaw dropped.

"You're serious?" Matt nodded then restarted the song so she could start with it. She sighed, resigned. Then grinned devilishly. I knew this wasn't going to end up well, especially with that shit eaten grin. She began to sway, o gods. Her hips began to swing, grinding downwards, sliding her hands up her legs, lifting up her skirt just a bit. She ran her hands up her sides, but kept swaying.

"You seeing this?" Matt mouthed to me. I nodded, couldn't believe my eyes either. Kya began to strut over to Matt. My jaw dropped at the scene before me. Kya wrapped her legs around his sides, shimming her chest upwards towards his face, then back down. Teasing him. His mouth hung open. She slipped away from him then shimmied over to me. O dear gods no, and my growing problem was just going away. I clenched my jaw. I realized I still had my half uneaten bar of chocolate dangling from my left hand. She sat on me, obviously noticing the now returning problem. Damn it Kya. She reacted her previous moves but instead of leaving, she leaned forward and bit off a piece of my chocolate. I growled, doing my best to not show how much this was a turn-on. I mean she had chocolate sticking out her mouth. The reached up and bit the pieced, a small one in the tips of her fingers. Chewing slowly, she licked her lips then grinded into me. I felt all the air leave my body and all feelings go _there._ She chuckled, giving me a knowing grin and slipped off. As she strutted away she looked back, winked at us and slipped the rest of the chocolate into her mouth. With that, the song ended and she disappeared upstairs. Matt looked over at me…. he howled. We heard a feminine chuckle from upstairs. He kept howling and clapping, whistling too. I shook my head and gave him a smile.


	27. Kya Chapter 27: Spun to a halt

Kya's POV

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I am proud of myself. Mello's facial expression was priceless, and his little problem? A plus!

I slipped off the dress, heels, necklace, and clips and placed them back where they belong. I decided to keep the gloves though. They're just to cool to leave behind. Slipping on all my clothes, except my hoodie I headed back downstairs. When Matt saw me he stood up and began to applaud. And I once believed he was socially awkward? I mentally sighed. Mello's face was covered in shadows but I could feel his eyes on me and that's all it took for a shiver to descend down my spine.

"So whatchya chickies wanna do now?"

"O you're not quitting already. We still need to give Mello some dares." We both looked over at him. Mello's eyes rose with alarm and I couldn't contain my smile.

Five minutes later.

I took a deep sip of my beer. Matt snickered and I peered over at him.

"Did you think of one yet?" I asked. I looked over at Mello who was fingering his rosary.

"No." He said dully. I sighed and walked over to Matt, and sat down beside him. I leaned into his ear.

"How 'bout we take a drive into the city…" Matt's eyes widened with horror but he busted out laughing as I explained my plan

"Hey Mells." Mello looked up from his chocolate bar.

"Wanna take a drive?"

Fifteen minutes later

I called shotgun way before Mello could get his sexy ass out of the building. So as we pulled up to a random house I unbuckled and turned around to the back seat where a very angry, and seething Mello sat.

" So the dare is that you knock on this poor persons door and ask if you could borrow a…" I snickered. I breathed to calm myself so I wouldn't burst into a fit of giggles. "You ask if you can borrow a tampon because the flood gates have opened." I couldn't help it I laughed my ass off. Matt couldn't keep it in either and he laughed along side me. Mello's face turned white then red in a matter of seconds.

"THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER HEARD YOU SICK, DEMENTID BASTARDS!" He yelled.

"I'll buy you more chocolate and you can spend a day with me, without Matt, tomorrow." I sang. Mello perked up but I wasn't sure if it was because of the chocolate bit or because of me. Mello clenched his jaw and slid out of the car. Matt and I pulled forward. The yard was really tiny so you could practically hear the whole conversation. Matt turned off all the lights to make it seem like we weren't there. I hadn't even realized how late in the day it was. It was ten at night. Mello knocked on the door. Luckily a woman answered or this wouldn't have worked. Lucky us.

"Excuse me ma'am." Mello said kindly. "But I was wondering if I could have a tampon. You see the flood gates have opened and the city is flooded." The woman (I think she is a woman) scoffed but turned to go back inside.

"Hold on a minute." Her voice was a few octaves higher than a normal woman's would. I became suspicious but ignored my gut.

"Well this is dull." I whispered to Matt.

"I don't like this." He whispered back. All of the sudden the door swung open and the woman stood in the doorway, pointing a .12 gauge shotgun at Mello's head. "OH F*CK!" Matt yelled and started the car. I think Mells yelled something similar. His gun wouldn't stand against that. No way in hell. Mello bolted down the sidewalk. A gunshot echoed through the neighborhood.

"This'll teach you to assume that I'm a woman you scum!" The man, who I could have sworn was a woman, yelled. Mello jumped into the car and we zoomed off listening to the man shoot at us. When we were at a safe distance away, my heart slowed in my chest and I turned around to see Mello…holy shit. His back was against the window, both legged propped up on the seat. He brought up his left leg and had his arm propped up on his knee and he was grinning like a kid in the candy store. Damn he was hot.

"Well that's the most fun I've had in months." He said a bit breathlessly. Matt snorted.

"I can't believe I thought that dude was a chick I mean damn. He had the titties and all." Matt said and I chuckled as we drove back to the base.

"So whose turn is it now?" I asked.

"Well Mello's being a douche…" Mello snarled from the back seat.

"Down boy." I said turning to look at him. He glared at me but I saw amusement in his eyes.

"As I was saying before Mr. I get turned on by men who look like women so rudely interrupted, Mello's being a douche so he won't gave any dares or ask any questions but he can play the dares we give and answer our questions so it's back to you Kya."

"Matt?"

"Eh gimme a truth."

"How many play boy magazines do you own?" I asked.

Matt snorted. " O please those things are over rated. Why use those when I can just go online and watch-" He looked over at me. "Whoops. Ok I maybe own six or seven."

"Psssh gaay." I said. He frowned at me. "You're turn."

"Well since I already know Mello like the back of my hand I guess it's you."

"Truth."

" What about me do you find attractive?" He asked. I snorted. "Hey!" He said a bit offended. I felt Mello's piercing stare and the hair on the back of my neck stood.

"Please everything about you is attractive in some way. The way you carry yourself, taking pride in your games, your love for your friends…"

"Ok I get it!" Matt said but he was beaming from ear to ear. We parked and went inside the building. Some of the Mafia men sent glares at me but most liked me. Matt flopped down on the couch. Mello went back to the chair and I went to the love seat.

"Matt?"

"Truth."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You stand tall and proud even when others treat you like dirt." He sent death glares to Mello. "And how you are like a flower. You're closed up to everything but with just the right people and time, you blossom into a beautiful rose." I clapped and he frowned.

"Very poetic Matty. I want a dare." Matt smiled.

"I have one but you're going to be very angry."

"I don't care." I whined, I didn't like sappy stuff and I needed something to do.

"I dare you…to kiss Mello."

My world spun to a halt.


	28. Kya Chapter 28: The Kiss

Kya's POV

"_I dare you…. to kiss Mello."_

My heart stuttered in my chest. Did I hear him right? Kiss…Mello? I looked over at him speechless. Mello kept on a straight face, though his eyes darkened.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Matt said, walking out of the room. Why that sneaky bastard had this planned the whole time.

"Mello we don't have to. It's just a dare-" Mello flopped over to the couch, leaning against the side of it.

"You do all kinds of dares don't you? Well now's the chance to prove it. Or are you afraid to kiss a monstrosity like me?" Monstrosity? Is he serious? I've never met a more heart-stopping man in my entire life and he just called himself a monstrosity?

"You can't do it can you?" He sneered, obviously angry. I stood up and his eyes widened a fraction. He looked away, thinking I was going to leave. Is that what this really was? Why he's so angry with me all the time. It's because he believes he's too flawed for me? I mentally sighed. Mello, this only made me want you more. I thought to myself and strode over to the couch. I sat down infront of him, on my knees between his legs. Mello looked over at me, startled.

"Mello…" I whispered. His eyes searched mine. Anger, surprise, and doubt? Flashed through his eyes. He doubted that I actually wanted to kiss him. He doubted that maybe I cared. Shakily, I slowly raised my right hand. He watched me cautiously. I placed my hand onto the scarred side of his face. He leaned into it, nuzzling it, creating fireworks in my body. I licked my lips. How do I go about this? I've only been kissed once. O gods what if I screw up? I reached out and grasped his face in both my hands.

"Mello…" I whispered again, my heart pounding furiously. I leaned forward and gently, hesitantly put my lips onto his. I felt him hiss in a breathe of air. Heat bubbled through my lips but I ignored it. Mello didn't respond to me, he just stared. I felt my heart shatter. What more did I expect? I pulled away. I went to stand when his hand snaked out and grasped my back. I sucked in a quick breathe of air before I felt his lips crash down against mine. I was now the one speechless. I responded quickly, meshing our lips together in a combination of heat and fury. He moved me to where I was sitting on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I wanted…no I needed him to be as close as possible.

He grasped my lower back and snaked his way into my hair, pulling on it so I could gasp. He gained entrance to my mouth and his tongue-explored mine, seeking dominance. I groaned at the heady decadence of it all. I wrapped my hands into his hair and yanked and he moaned into my mouth sending a shockwave through me. I pressed closer. He pulled away, breathing heavily. I yanked on his hair again and he groaned, bucking against me. I sucked in a breathe of air at the roar of pleasure that rocketed through me. His lips crashed down in mine again, his arms now snaked around my waist dragging me impossibly close, crushing me to him. I didn't mind. No I wanted more. I bit down on his bottom lip. He moaned, no longer trying to contain his need. _His need for me._ My stomach somersaulted. His hands slipped up my sides, and into my hair. I guess he was returning the favor because he yanked as hard as he could. I let out a moan against his lips, lifting my head up and accidentally bringing my chest up near his face. Well I guess I found a new turn on. Hair pulling. I brought my head back down. Mello was now watching me, both of us panting. If this is what happened with a kiss what would happen if it ever got…. serious? Mello leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss upon my lips. I pressed forward, urging him on. He just smirked but then blinked and looked up at me. Whatever was in his eyes while we were kissing vanished and only anger and what seemed to be fear lay there. He shifted me off. Without giving me a final glance he stalked away, leaving me fell cold and empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how'd it go?" Matt asked. I shrugged. He raised his eyebrows.

"It was a kiss, nothing more or nothing less." I said, shoving on my hoodie. " Listen Matt, I'm tired and I want to go home. Tell Mello he can call for that date any time." I walked away. Matt caught up to me.

"Well atleast let me walk you to your car." I nodded and we headed out into the snow.

"Holy hell. Is this a Ford Shelby?" I smiled at Matt who was rubbing her sides gently.

"Yea, GT500 Super Snake. Model 10." He whistled.

"She's a beauty."

"I know." Matt gave me a hug.

"Drive carefully." He said. I snorted and he grinned. I hopped into my car and suddenly had the urge to look back. There in one of the dimly lit windows, Mello stood, watching me.

XXXX

When I returned home, I turned on the TV, flicked on some music and cried myself to sleep.


	29. Kya Chapter 29: Sunrise

Dearest readers, this scene takes place a week after the intense kiss. Mind you Matt had visited day in and day out but Mello's nowhere to be seen…ENJOY! Also the theme song for this chapter is ""Battlefield" by Jordan Sparks and "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown.

Kya's POV

_Lollipop sat in front of the large screen, his finger to his lip. The floor creaked beneath my foot. He didn't look back._

"_What's the matter Kya?" Lollipop asked._

"_I had a nightmare." I said quietly, scrubbing the tears off my face. He heard me sniffle and turned around._

"_About what ma petite fleur?"_

"_You." I said walking over to him. I crawled onto the chair and settled into his lap._

"_What about me?"_

"_You fell." I felt a chuckle._

"_That's all?" I listened to his heartbeat as he rocked me gently, trying to soothe me. My tears began to fall again._

"_No. You didn't get up lolli. You didn't get up." He stilled. I sobbed. "You died lollipop. You…" I choked. " You left me." I clutched his shirt. Then all of the sudden:_

BANG, BANG, BANG_._

_I looked up at Lollipop. His eyes were shining with unshed tears._

"_O my love, I'll never leave you. Never" He whispered. The room began to fade and Lollipop disappeared. I looked u, lollipop stood near a bright light when the rest of the room was dark._

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"_I'll never leave you Kya. Never." He said._

That's when I woke up. The banging resumed and I called out groggily "Coming!" I grabbed my baseball bat. Who the hell would wake me up at five in the morning? I growled. Somebody better be dying or Kira got shot. Either is fine with me. I spread my hand through my hair and unlocked the door. I raised my baseball bat. " Whoever this is better have a damn good reason-" I opened the door.

Mello leaned on the doorframe.

"I think I have a good reason." I felt my eyes widen and jaw go slack. His eyes took me in. I realized that I was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of shorts. I blushed. Damn it Mello. He smirked. "Do you really think a baseball bat could do harm?"

"Depends on where I hit you. I could knock you're head off but I find that I quite enjoy it still attached to the rest of your body; it gives me more to look at." I said sarcastically and his eyes narrowed. "Well are you coming in or am I slamming the door in your face?" I asked, lowering the bat. He stepped through the door and the room instantly heated. Phew, this'll never get old. I shut the door behind him and tossed the baseball bat into my room. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out my tea, pocky, and a cup. I poured some water into a small pot.

"Want some?"

"Not a big fan of tea."

"Well f*ck you too." I grumbled. He snorted.

"I might like that." He said. What the hell? Not even seven days ago he wouldn't look me in the eye after an intense make-out session (which by the way, after that, I'm not kissing anyone else) and now he's practically saying he wants to do me? What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"Hmm you're not the only one." I bit back. He raised an eyebrow (again his hair shifted that's how I know). He took a menacing step towards me. Oh by the heavens above if this is a dream, never let it end.

"Are you sure about that?" He whispered. I shivered. A look passed over his face and he leaned against the fridge. I boiled the water and poured it with the tea bag into the cup.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No I just stood infront of an open door for five minutes practically wearing nothing during zero degree weather. I might be developing a tan." I said sweetly. His eyes heated and I looked down. What did I say? I poured some milk and my six scoops of sugar and stirred it around. I brought it over to the table. I took a long healthy sip. I stuck a pocky stick into my mouth and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes.

"So why are you waking me up this early in the morning?" I asked, drinking more tea as I finished the pocky stick.

"I have something to show you." He said and I frowned.

"Couldn't it wait till maybe oh I don't know noon?" I asked feeling my eyes drift close as I rubbed my temple.

"No. You'd miss it." He said vaguely and I glared at him. " Now get dressed." My jaw dropped.

"Make me." My house, I'm not going to be told what to do. He raised his eyebrow. He marched over to me…. and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed. What is it with people? I kicked and hit. "Put me down Mello!" I screeched. He stood there looking around. I felt his chuckle. I stopped struggling and slumped forward. He walked over to my room and kicked my door open. I yanked on his hair as I hard as I could.

"Careful." He groaned. "You keep doing that I don't know what'll happen to you." He threatened. I mentally groaned. 'I wouldn't care what happened if it was by you' I thought. I must have said it out loud because he stopped and tossed me onto my bed. I landed on my back. Mello stalked toward me in all his leathered glory. I pushed myself back. He grabbed my foot and dragged me back to him. I squealed. A smile played his lips. He crawled over me, his rosary hanging between us. His arms and legs encased me in a human cage. I suddenly realized the two layers of cloth between us. My sports bra and his vest. That's it. My breathing became shallower. He leaned forward. I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he leaned in to whisper into me ear.

"Get dressed Kya or I will force you." Then he was gone, the door shut behind him. Damn you Mello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mello where the hell are we going? You'd better not be taking me to some cult base to sacrifice me." I grumbled as we drove up the steep slope of a mountain. Yea that would sooo make my day. Not.

He snorted. "Nah we already sacrificed our virgin last night." I looked over at him in horror. He laughed at my expression. "I'm joking Kya. Besides I highly doubt a cult could use you anyway." This made me curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not a virgin, there's no way in hell. You wouldn't work." He said, keeping his eyes on the road but I saw his jaw clench.

"But I am a virgin." I stated and I slammed forward as he slammed on the brakes. The tires squealed.

"You're joking right?" He looked over at me as I rubbed my chest.

"Why would I? You do realize I technically had my first kiss seven days ago right?" His jaw dropped. He hit the gas.

"For a first kiss that was mind blowing." I barely heard him grumble and I blushed. At the top of the mountain he parked the car and reached behind him for a checkered blanket. What the hell? He got out and laid the blanket on the roof of the car. I gulped suddenly remembering Matt's dream to do the dirty on the hood of his car. He nodded for me to come out. The snow had melted but it was still a bit chilly. After all it only rose to thirty degrees in the past hour. Mello lay back onto the blanket, his head propped on his arms and his legs bent. He peered over at me and snickered at the odd look I gave him. "I don't bite."

I snorted. " Not in public atleast." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Lay with me." He demanded. I stood there. He sighed. "What are you afraid of?" He whispered.

"Nothing it's just uh…well…. Matt." This interested Mello and he perked up, a bit angrily.

"What about him?" He asked, serious.

"Just something he told me that he wanted to do on the hood of his car." Mello laughed.

"Oh don't worry I won't do that. Promise."

"Uh-huh." I eased onto the blanket, surprised at how warm it is. Well it is over the engine. "So why are we here?" I asked.

"To watch."

"Vague much?"

"You have no idea." He answered. The air around us picked up and I shivered, I was freezing. Mello noticed. "You cold?" I shook my head, lying. He sighed. I looked over at him. "C'mere." He whispered. He scooted over to the middle of the blanket and I followed suit. He opened his arms. I knew what he was asking but I paused.

"You sure I mean I don't-"

"Don't make me force you again." He said sternly. I gulped and leaned into him. He grabbed the edges of the blanket and wrapped us both up in it like a cocoon. I lay my head in the crook of his neck, my right arms draped acrossed his chest. He wrapped his rams around me, warming him, the blanket and me up comfortably. My heart was stuck in my throat and I did my best not to notice how his heart sped up as I moved to place my hand over his heart. The windshield propped us both up.

"Mello?" I snuggled deeper into him. I couldn't get enough of his warmth.

"Mmm?" I heard the vibrations in his chest and I smiled.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked quietly. So what if the question was childish, he sure acted like that. His muscles clenched and I felt his frown.

"I don't hate you." He said, moving to peer down at me. I hid my face. "Why would you assume that I did?' He asked quietly, tilting my chin up to look at him. His hands seared my skin and I fought back a gasp.

"The way you treat me sometimes. It's like one minute you can't keep away but the next you wish you could push me off a damn cliff. You're confusing. Just like that kiss, you were desperate. I know you were even if you didn't show it. I felt it. But then you just disappear angrily and don't talk to me for a week then you come up to my house and take me out here. You can't make up you're mind, either you want me or you don't. Don't drag me around." I said, ending breathlessly. I felt my face turn red from his stare and I tried to look down or away. He kept me in place."

He then sighed. "I want to hate you. So so much." I felt my heart clench. "But I can't, so I tried pushing you away. To keep you safe. Even if I don't know you well, I don't want to see you hurt. But at the same time, it hurts me so badly to push when everything evolves around your pull. I can't fight anymore. That one week away from you, knowing who you were, knowing were you lived, knowing Matt went to see you everyday, tore me up and finally I couldn't take it. So here we are. And I swear this is one of the best decisions I've made in a long time other than going to the club that night and meeting you of course." I snickered then sobered.

"You won't push me away anymore?"

"No. I can't Kya. I won't survive." Mello whispered, his eyes traveling down to my lips. I leaned forward.

"Good, because neither can I." And my lips crashed onto his. My hands slipped into his hair. His hands clenched my back pressing me closer. He turned his head to deepen this kiss. Was this just that? A kiss? Because by all the gods in existence this felt like flying. It felt like life blossoming, fire raging, and a hurricane, all wrapped up into one. I felt something warmer than the air around me, kiss my neck and I gasped. He smiled and I saw the sunlight in his eyes. I turned and watched the array of colors blossom to life as the sun began to rise. I felt Mello's lips brush my neck and I gasped involuntarily.

He smirked. "Looks like I found your sweet spot." I glared and watched the colors again. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck; his hand shakily grasped my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and I straddled his waist. Not in the sexual way but to give me a more comfortable position to wrap my arms around him. He looked at me. Something was shining in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"Gods Kya." He said with awe. "You look absolutely beautiful with the light shining on you." I leaned my forehead against his. He closed his eyes.

"My diamond in the sky." He murmured and pressed his lips to mine again. Lightly and caressingly. This is how a woman deserves to be kissed. I sighed in content and he smiled.

"C'mon." He said, letting go and exposing me to the frigid air.

"Where are we going now? I don't know about you but I'm starving so I was thinking I'd take you out for breakfast." He paused. "My treat."

I narrowed my eyes but I realized I too was starving. He slipped into the car. I followed suit and shut the car door behind me. He slipped the blanket around me and started the car. I slid around, and making myself comfortable, I laid my head onto his thigh. He peered down at me.

"Are you sure that's the safest position to be in?"

"I'm sure mon seul et unique." He frowned.

"I can speak Russian and English but not French. What did you say?" I smiled.

"That's my secret." He sighed.

"Whatever you say moy almaz v nebe."

"What did you say?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed. I guess I'm ok with not knowing. What more did I need to know other than I was cherished?


	30. Kya Chapter 30: Persistent

Kya's POV

Apparently Mello had already planned breakfast. We headed down to the Mafia base and met Matt out in the fields by it. (I argued with Mello the whole time saying that there was no way in hell he made this but he says he did so whatever). When we got there Matt scooped me up in a great big hug and spun me around. I giggled in delight.

Mello put his arms protectively around my waist and Matt smiled.

"So are you hungry? I'm famished." He sat down and dug out the food from the picnic basket. The temperature was now in the fifties so it was relatively warm. Mello sat down, dragging me down with him. He situated me between his legs, drawing up his knees to shelter me and wrapping his arms around me. His chin rested on my shoulder. I leaned back. Breakfast consisted of fruits and sandwiches and whatever the hell could fit in a basket.

Matt grabbed a handful of grapes. "Open Wide." He said and tossed a grape at me. I was caught off guard and the grape bounced off my bottom lip, landing on the blanket beside me. "Oh come on Kya we all know you have a big mouth, use it!" I glared at Matt who was snickering. "Get ready." I watched as he tossed another and easily caught it on my tongue. He smiled and tossed me more. At the eighth toss Mello tilted my head towards him. This caught me by surprise so I didn't chew. Mello's lips crashed down onto mine and my face heated up instantly. Man I loved his kisses. I loved his lips even more. He licked my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I granted him safe passage and his tongue invaded. At first I thought he was claiming dominance but then I realized he only wanted the grape I held in my mouth. I let him have it. He flicked the grape onto his tongue and pulled away, his eyes glimmering with amusement. He chewed slowly.

"Divine." He said and licked his lips. My heart sped up.

"Oi get a room. You both remind me of humping rabbits." Matt said but he was grinning. He got up and unexpectedly tapped my shoulder. "You're it." He said and ran across the field. Is he serious? He must be because he already disappeared from the clearing. I pulled away from Mello's safe and oh so divine arms and turned to him. Tapping him on the nose I whispered:

"You're it." I ran. I felt his foot falls behind me and I sped up, running towards the woods. I heard Matt's laughter somewhere deep inside and I raced forward, aware of Mello's footsteps fading. I stopped to catch my breath. Well, I could climb a tree. I thought to myself. So I did. I jumped gracefully from branch to branch until I made my way to the tippy top. The tree wasn't that big but no one would see me unless they climbed up too. I watched below. Mello came rushing out of nowhere His blonde hair swirling around in the breeze. He looked around trying to regain his breathing. Hmmm. It wouldn't be fun if I just sat up here all day. All of the sudden he whipped out his phone. Wait shit that was Matt's phone. Matt's the only one with my number…on speed dial. O Nyx. I quietly rushed to turn my cell phone off. Too late. The song "Candyland" By Blood on the Dance floor began to play and he looked up. I cringed. He smirked and shut the phone. That was when he began to climb. I chuckled when he met me up top.

"Smartass." I said. He snorted. "So tell me where's Matty-poo?" I asked.

"He left, thinking we need time alone." He chuckled. I leaned back against the tree. My legs dangled on the either side of the thick branch. We sat there for the longest time and I'll admit; it was pretty awkward. Gay baby.

"So tell me about yourself." I said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, peering over at me.

"Everything."

"That's vague." I shrugged and he sighed.

"What is there to tell? I don't know who my Russian parents are. I was dropped off at an English orphanage where I met my best friend and archenemy. I met my mentor. I grew up as the second smartest person in the world other than L, suffered through his death, joined the mafia, almost blew up, and now am after Kira. That's all there is." He said, looking away from me.

"That's not all." He raised his eyebrows.

"I want to know your happiest memories. I want to know your worst. I want to know it all not just vague details Mello. Tell me." I said, pleading.

"I'm not good at this."

"Neither am I."

"It's not pleasant."

"I've been to hell and back I can handle it."

He sighed. "You're stubborn."

"I prefer the term persistent." He chuckled and I smiled.

"Fine. You want to know I'll yell you but it's not easy."

"It hardly ever is."


	31. Kya Chapter 31: Heated

Kya's POV

We decided that instead of telling our whole life stories we played the question game Matt came up with…. without the alcohol. I learned that Mello's best memory was when L came to the orphanage. This was before Near came about of course and Mello was one of the brightest other then BB and A. A had died from the pressure of becoming the next L and later on BB became a serial killer. I snickered at this, recalling a memory about an oh so favorite uncle of mine. L visited Mello personally and praised him for being so smart. Mello said this was also a bit depressing for him because he was a very emotional child (hard to believe I know), always angry and L told him that that very anger would kill him. That sounds like something L would say. His worst was when all the students took the test and he found out he came in second to the new kid who was Near. That's when his first blossom of hate began because L had come to the orphanage one night to congratulate Near but hadn't come to see Mello. Ever since then Mello has hated Near because no matter how hard he tried he was never good enough to surpass Near. His favorite color was the color of chocolate (I glared at him because technically that's not a color, brown is.) He secretly loved cars just as much as Matt did but preferred motorcycles over all. He loved leather (I guessed that much) but not because it made him look good (I snorted when he said that but inside I was screaming that it didn't make him look good; it made him look sexy) he said it was a sense of security. That made no sense at first…. I still don't get it but he said it was too hard to explain so he didn't continue.

"So why are you addicted to chocolate?" I asked as he peered down at our somehow clasped hands. I was surprised when he did reach out to grab my hand; he isn't really the romantically emotional type… if that makes any sense.

"Why are you addicted to sweets?" He shot back a question, smirking all the while.

I sighed dramatically. " You can't answer a question with a question. The laws English won't allow it." I snorted. He chuckled. "I'm addicted to sweets because they contain sugar. Sugar is glucose ergo it's fuel for the brain and it tastes good." I said proudly. He peered over at me, the amusement fading from his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"One of the kids at the orphanage once asked that because they were smart enough to deduct that the only time we could have sweets of such quantities was when L was around. He said something similar to that." He rolled his eyes. "You're not related are you?"

I shook my head. "L doesn't have relatives. I think the world would know."

"Yea." We walked into the base. Not many of the boys were up yet so we decided to head to Mello's room. I had a feeling that may not be the smartest move but I followed anyway.

"So why are you addicted to chocolate specifically?" He smirked as he shut the door behind us.

"I kind of hoped you had forgotten you asked." I titled my head, now curious. He sighed. "Well, for starters everyone has an addiction to something whether they know it or not. L's was any type of sweets specifically strawberries and strawberry cake. BB's was strawberry jam. Nears is toys. They don't have to be food mind you. Matt has video games. You have sweets. The mafia boys have women. I have chocolate. It's more than that though, there's a reason behind it. I remember, before I was given away, that I wasn't allowed anything sweet. I was taught it was bad and not healthy which is partially right but my parents took it to the extreme. I wasn't even allowed to have fruit." He smirked. "The day before I was officially enrolled into the orphanage Watari, the caretaker, gave me a piece of chocolate. I remember licking the strange new object. I didn't know what it was. That first taste was like heaven and sex combined." I snickered. There's a new way to put it. He grinned. " It was erotic. I then insisted on eating a bar of it everyday until it became a very lethal addiction." He shrugged. I tried to contain my giggles.

"Heaven and sex huh?" He turned to me, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yea you gotta problem with that?"

"Nah I just thought you couldn't mix lust with heavenly joy. They're polar opposites."

"Not necessarily." I stopped. I was really curious now. He turned back to me, doing his best to keep a smile off his face. A ghost of a smile danced on his lips. "They're not always opposites. For instance I could be buried hilt deep within you and call it heaven because there's no better place than as a part of you. See the connection?" My heart sped up and my breathing increased.

"Yea but it's flawed." I said quietly, doing my best to keep my voice from going husky.

He frowned. "How?" He bit his lip. Oh my gods.

I leaned forward, placing my lips beside his ear. "Because your not hilt deep yet." He sucked in a breath and our lips met in a rush of heat. His leather-clad hands grasped both sides of my head tightly. It kind of hurt but it also fueled my desire even more. My arms slipped around him and I wound my hands through his hair, pulling on it. He groaned into my lips. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. He tasted of chocolate. I moaned. Holy shit. His kisses were always heady and absolutely divine. I must have triggered something because his hands slipped from my head to around my legs. He lifted me up, his lips still on mine, eyes closed. I wound my legs around him. He slammed me into the wall behind us. The air left my lungs, my body now completely on fire. His lips left mine and he left a trail of kisses down my neck, trying to find my sweet spot. I clasped his hair tightly, yanking his head away to meet my lips to his. His growing problem pressed into me. Oh my. I gasped. He carried me over to his dresser to set me down, he pressed his lips to the hollow of my jaw and I rubbed against him. He growled.

"Clothes. Off." He mumbled and slipped my hoodie over my head. My tank top clung tightly to me exposing the top half of my breasts. His lips met mine again as I unzipped his vest. I ran my hands over his chest and trailed my fingertips over his scars. He hissed in a breath and closed his eyes. Hmmm, interesting. His lips met my neck again and trailed down to the dip between my breasts. I moaned and arched into him. He hasn't even done anything and I'm already needy. Holy hell what does he do to me? His lips met mine again as he clutched my hips. I distinctly heard a door open and a familiar snort. Shit. Mello and I pulled away, looking over. Heat rose to my cheeks as I realized who stood in the doorway. Matt.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked sarcastically as he lazily leaned on the doorframe. Mello looked like he wanted to stab Matt. I chuckled. I am going to keep my cool.

"Oh Matty darling." I said sweetly as I clutched Mello to me. "We were just wondering when you'd come to play with us. You wanna join?" I felt Mello stiffen in my arms. I kept back my laughter. "There's always room for one more." I said. Matt's lips turned upwards as he tried to contain a laugh. He stalked towards us.

"I always wondered what a three way was like."

"Ah hell no." Mello said and clutched me protectively. "Mine."

His? Damn. Matt and I snorted with laughter. I just managed to turn something awkward to something hilarious. Go me.

"Dude I'm kidding. She's all yours." Matt chuckled then sobered up. "But on a serious note I was wondering where the hell you were at. Seems like I was right about the humping rabbits bit." He snorted but I saw something pass through his eyes and was gone. I wonder what's eating him? I pulled away from Mello.

"Why were you looking for us?"

"No reason I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to a club with me tonight. K hasn't come up for a while and Kira is still killing. There isn't much we can do until we leave so…. whatdya say?" He asked.

"Who's K?" I asked. Of course I knew who K was but I needed for them to not make the connection. I was planning to strike tonight anyway. I had been monitoring the Taskforce activities during the week and Near and Light had been contacting each other consistently. They are completely against Mello's ways and want to capture him anyway instead of going after Kira. Stupid asses.

"The night at the club a few weeks ago we were attacked by someone named K. They stole all of our information and left no traces to follow. Apparently, they stole the SPK's information too. The great Near hasn't even been able to find this K person." Oh yea I forgot about that. I did that too.

"Sounds like a genius to me." I did my best to keep from laughing my ass off.

"Apparently so. If Near can't find K, then he is definitely smarter than all of us. It kinda makes us wonder if we know him or not seeing as all the geniuses of this century are bread at Whammy's." Oh they are assuming it's a he? Oh hell no.

"How do you know it's a guy?" I asked stupidly, trying to give them options without giving me away.

Mello snorted. "There's no way in hell it's a girl. The only female that went to Whammy's was Linda and maybe a few others, not that I paid attention. None of which became L's successors, or wanted to be. They wouldn't do this, trust me."

"Maybe she didn't go to Whammy's."

"She had to of." Matt said. " I mean there are many orphanages that were opened under Watari but the smartest of them were at ours. On top of that I checked out each and every person that did go to the orphanages, only we have the largest of brain capacities. Near uses six percent more brain capacity than every human on the face of the planet. It doesn't seem like much but it's a great scale. L's was four percent greater, ours is five. These percentages can only be found and created at Whammy's. It is evident that she uses atleast eight percent more of her brain capacity than any of us. She's the smartest person on the planet. This could only be done if she went to Whammy's. No girl that went to Whammy's is that smart. I checked with Robert. This means that K is a male."

"I bet Kira didn't go to whammy's yet he outsmarted L." Matt looked over at Mello, exasperated.

"She has a point." Mello said; Matt's jaw dropped. He groaned.

"Okay maybe not every smart person goes to Whammy's but Kira is undeniably a male. Do you deny this?" Matt asked.

"Absolutely not." I said.

"Then K is a male." I groaned. This was giving me a headache and that reasoning in particular didn't make any sense to me.

"We're not trying to be sexist Kya." Mello reasoned. "But there is not way K is female. It goes against all logical reasoning. It's just not possible." I sighed. Yes it is, I should know.

"Whatever you say doc but as my brother used to say 'never underestimate your enemy'." I said and slipped on my hoodie.

Mello and Matt looked at each other, grateful that this is over.

"So about that club proposal."


	32. Kya Chapter 32: Vaporized

Kya's POV

A few hours afterwards I left and went home. I had forgotten that I stole the SPK's information and haven't even sifted through it yet. I suppose I've been preoccupied from my original goal. To capture Kira. Matt and Mello are distractions but they are the best I have ever had, but still at one point probably soon I'll have to let go. I sighed. I shouldn't have gotten too close. I shouldn't have let myself fall so far. Things like this can kill people. I love Matt; he became my best friend in two weeks. I cared deeply for Mello…I may even be…no. That will surely kill me. I started up my computers as I went to grab a club outfit. Might as well dress my best if this is to be the last. The familiar beep alerted me that I had received the files. I set down my outfit, grabbed a pop-tart and pocky stick and crawled over to my computers. Apparently one of the SPK members recorded everything that happens so that if their leader, Near, were to die and the rest of the members would also, there would be the information to give to the new successor. Way to think ahead Near. I sifted through the information. Wait a minute. I scrolled back up. Did I read this right?

'It had been a theory created by Near that Mello was the culprit behind the kidnappings of the director (deceased) and Yagami Sayu. Then proven correct when the Taskforce moved in to rescue her and then obtain the notebook later on. All of this has led Near to believe that L number two, Yagami Light, is the original Kira'

Mello? Kidnap? What the fuck? Why wasn't this included in anything they had told me? My disposable phone began to ring. No one knew this particular number. I pressed the number two to rearrange my voice and accepted the call, allowing it to be placed on speaker.

"Hello K." A dull, monotone voice said on the other end.

"Near." I said boredly. The kid was smart but I also had wanted him to call, I purposely left clues for him and only him to trace. Silence was met on the other line. "Don't bother trying to trace this call." I said.

"And what made you believe I was?"

I chuckled. " I'm not as dumb as you think Near. Just because I left clues for you to find doesn't mean that I had done it out of stupidity. I know to clean up my messes. And if you try to trace this call, every tool you have that receives any type of information about me instantly self-destructs. Information is deadly Near. I wouldn't want your headquarters to be blown to hell and back. You see this was just…. a game, in which you have already lost." I said.

"In what game do you speak of?"

"The game to figure out my identity."

"How do you know I don't already know that?"

"Because if you did, you would not be calling me." I could practically hear his smirk on the other line.

"Very good K. You have impressed me but I must ask what do I have that you need?"

"That is the question isn't it? You have nothing I need. I already have it all. Every piece of the puzzle, every piece of information I already had. What I wanted was someone to play with. Someone who can help from the inside."

"You mean you're not part of the game yet?" He asked. Near was smiling. I could hear it. He thinks he's gained information when in reality it's something then everyone knows.

"I am the beginning of the game. I am its keeper; I am its referee. Yet I could never actually play. It's not nice to keep players out is it Near?" I asked.

"I would assume that it is not."

"Correct. So I decided to play, I already the know the rules Near and soon I will win."

"What is the prize K? What could you possibly want if you have it all?" He emphasized the word 'if'. Oh he was definitely fun to play with. He doesn't have a speck of information about me.

"The one thing I want? Oh Near, it's the same as what you should want." I paused. "Justice. Have a good day Near. Oh and you won't be able to contact me anyhow. This phone will soon be destroyed. It has served its purpose just as you soon will." I said sweetly.

"Good day K." He said bluntly; I think I pissed him off. The phone clicked. I held the phone away from me and pressed seven. I then quickly tossed it out the window behind me. I watched as it blew up silently. All pieces of it were vaporized. I ate my pop tart. This was a dangerous game, and if I didn't tread carefully I'll end up like my brother. Six feet under and dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slipped on my club outfit, which consisted of a white tube top and a white mini skirt. My feet were adorned with heels like the ones I had worn with the corset, except these were white. I pulled my thick, curly hair into a half ponytail and placed pearl earrings in both sets of piercing. I sprayed a bit of perfume and slipped on a garnet underneath my skirt. What? I needed my pocky; this was a perfect way to carry stuff when I actually wanted to look good. I slipped in the box of pocky, some money and some knockout pins. That was when they knocked on the door. I shut my bedroom door behind me and went to open the door. Matt was leaning on the porch, a cigarette lit and playing a video game on his PSP. Mello was leaning on the doorframe. Mello looked me up and down, admiring what I had put on.

"I thought black was your color but damn white looks good on you." I smiled, my worries fading away…for now. Matt looked up at me, his eyes widening. I swallowed.

"Shall we go?" I asked. Matt and Mello headed down to Matt's car, I followed behind. Mello hopped into the back seat and waved me forward to join him. Matt stared at us from the rear view mirror but drove forward anyway. Mello greeted me with a breath-taking kiss, which I greedily enjoyed even as I felt Matt's piercing stare.

The cold night air made me shiver and Mello wrapped me up in his arms. 'Gods how I'll miss this' I thought as we drove through the city, the street lamps blinking to life.


	33. Mello: Not considered a chapter

Mello's POV

I wrapped her shivering body into me, loving the way she felt in my arms. She snuggled deeper into me, as if she couldn't bear to let go. I personally liked it. I'd never admit it though. I love the way the smiled, it always lit up the room. I love her determination and wit. I love that she thinks outside that box and makes my brain warp with different theories to her own suggestion. I loved that she stood so proudly for what she wanted and believed in. I loved even more how she could play so dirty but so innocent. Her beauty is unmatched, with her knowing moss green eyes, curly chestnut brown hair, small, button nose, rosy red lips, and faintly pink cheeks, her slim, curvy and petite body that melded so damn perfectly to mine. I loved how she looked beautiful in everything she puts on. I love how she was so protective yet seemed fragile. Gods she was beautiful, everything perfect or not was beautiful. At the moment, with her lying in my arms, I never wanted it to end. This warm feeling blossomed in my chest. What was it? I don't know but whatever it is I want it to stay. To envelope Kya and I in an ever warm blanket. But I'll never admit this. Never. I'll never admit how much I care for this girl. This girl who drives me mad. This woman who makes me seem so gentle and kind. This woman who turns me on with a single touch. This isn't about sex, like I had wanted it to be. It's much more than that now, and there's no way in hell I'll let her get away from me. There's no way I'll let any harm come to her precious heart. I'll protect her from anything and everything. I have to. Because even if I never admit it, even if I have a hard time believing and thinking it…. She undeniably holds the keys to my cold and ever dead heart.


	34. Chapter 33: I'm in love with you

Kya's POV

We pulled up behind the club that Mello and I had met at and we jumped out. The music was already blaring from inside. I shot a sidelong glance at Matt. He just grinned at me. Mello took my hand and we walked inside.

"So what are we doing first?" Matt asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I dunno about you but I need a drink."

"The one time you actually want to drink." Matt scoffed. I laughed. We all headed to the bar and ordered a drink. I didn't want to get drunk tonight but I did want to numb myself up a bit. I drank six shots before an old favorite of mine began to play.

"I want you both to dance with me." I said as I downed my last shot. Matt and Mello looked at each other. Matt just shrugged.

"How?" Mello asked.

"Matt infront, you in back. Simple. Or switch either way."

"Hey I know this song!" Matt said. "It's closer by Nine Inch Nails." I rolled my eyes at him and headed out onto the dance floor. Mello close behind. The song began to play towards the chorus and I steadily swung my body to the beat. Mello grasped my hips and danced along with me. Matt came out of nowhere and awkwardly danced infront of me. I snickered.

"Matt you have to dance with the beat. I can't believe Mello is better at dancing than you. C'mon! I know you can do better." I called to him. He stopped and glared at me.

"Fine you want me to dance I will." He moved infront of me and crushed me between himself and Mello, they both grudgingly danced erotically beside and sometimes into me. I rolled my eyes but kept a steady pace.

"Hey baby!" A new voice called out from beside me. I looked over. A man a few years older than me grinned. "Why don't you ditch those pussies and come dance with me?" He said. Matt growled, his eyes flashing murder. Mello slowly pulled out his gun.

"Sure doll why not." I said sweetly. Mello frowned and Matt gave me a look that said 'are you freaking serious?' but they made no move to stop me. Mello's eyes burned with anger. He wanted to kill this guy. I walked over to him. He put his arms around my waist and I did my best to keep from gagging as it slipped down to my butt. I felt Mello's angry stare. I leaned over to his ear. "First lesson doll, if you ever want to dance with a lady never insult her friends. Ever. You never know who'll be the one to get you back." I whispered, and kneed him in the groin. He grunted in pain and his hands flew to his groin. Yep he won't be able to have kids. I walked away from him as some of his buddies rushed to his side to lead him away from the club. None came after me. I walked casually back to Mello and Matt, both of which stared at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"What? No one insults my friends and gets away with. And no one touches me without permission." I said simply and walked back to the bar. I watched as they swelled with pride. Matt grinned and shook his head and Mello sighed. I watched Matt as I ordered another drink. Even though he was smiling, something was dancing behind his eyes and I was afraid to find out what exactly it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later

"Hey angel, I left a chocolate bar in the car. I'm going to go and grab it before I loose my mind." I felt Mello's arms slip around my waist as he pulled me to him

"Oh it's angel now huh?" I snickered.

"It's always been angel. My angel."

I chuckled. "Oh when did you become so sweet? What happened to the real Mello? I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Mello spun me around, plastering on a stern face when amusement danced in his eyes.

"Do not play with my affections woman. You may not like the outcome."

I laughed. "The outcome huh? I thought that was for the bedroom love, not for a public place."

He frowned for a moment, thinking about what I had said. Out? Come? C'mon people put it together. "If you don't know what it is just say so it's white sometimes gray sticky stuff that-"

"I know what it is you perverted thing!" He said, a smile dancing on his lips. His lips met mine in a sweet kiss and I instantly heated.

"I really do need a chocolate bar though." He said as I pulled away. I chuckled as he walked outside. I felt a hand grasp mine and I whipped around.

"Finally he left. Kya I need to talk to you." It was Matt. He began to lead me out to the back door of the club.

"Matt what's this about?" I said as the cold air whipped around me. He sighed as the door shut behind me. " Matt something's bothering you. Tell me." I implored. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I have to tell you before I loose my mind."

"What!" I hissed at him.

"Kya." He stuttered. "I-" He tried again. " Kya, I'm in love with you." That's when he fell forward and meshed his lips to mine.


	35. Kya Chapter 34: Do You Love Me?

Kya's POV

Matt's lips were warm and gentle, nothing like Mello's lips which always set my lips on fire. This, this was just a kiss. I stood there confused, as Matt's hands cupped my face. There was no flame, no searing heat, no rush of blood into my cheeks, no flutter in my heart. This was just a kiss, one that will help figure out his true feelings. He pulled away, his hands still cupping my face. His eyes held such confusion. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, completely pulling away. I stood there, not knowing what to do. What could I do? It wasn't my feelings that needed to be sorted. I couldn't console him.

"What do you mean?" He went and sat down on the hood of a random car. He held his head in his hands.

"There should have been something, anything." He whispered to himself. "Why wasn't there?" He looked up.

"Kya do you love me?" He asked, his eyes frantically searching mine.

"Matt I-"

"Just answer the question Kya. Do you love me?"

"Matt." I whispered. "I do love you." I paused. I felt someone staring at me from the darkness and I looked around, but no one was there, not anymore. "But not in the way you want me to." I said looking back at him. "I do love you Matt. I really do but I'm not in love with you. There's a difference. I love you like a brother. Almost as much as I loved Lollipop, but I'm not in love with you. I believe that is where your confusion lies." He shook his head. I walked over to him and held him in my arms. "I'm sorry Matt. I'm sorry I caused you such pain and confusion. You won't have to worry about that anymore. I promise." His shoulders slumped and he weakly held me back.

Matt I'm so sorry I caused this. No more will I be the cause of such pain. I promise you Matt. "C'mon let's go find Mells and go home." I said tiredly. We both stood and I reached out and caressed Matt's hand. I pulled him to the door and back inside the club.


	36. Mello Chapter 35: My Weakness My Death

Mello's POV

I reached into the car and pulled out some extra chocolates that I had brought just in case. I stuffed them into my vest and happily went back inside. I haven't felt so alive in years. I knew the cause of this strange joy that sometimes made my demon want to vomit was Kya. I know she makes me happy. She even makes my subconscious purr like a fucking kitten. I headed back to the bar only to find that she wasn't there. I nodded to the bartender.

"Hey have you seen my girl?" I asked suddenly feeling queasy.

"The pretty one with the curly hair? Yea your buddy with the goggles dragged her out the back door. Better watch yourself, he might sweep her off her feet before you can blink." He warned and went back to cleaning the glass. That should have pissed me off; Matt isn't like that. No way, yet I couldn't quench the sickening feeling pooling in my stomach. For some unknown reason my gut told me to go around the side. I did; I went through the front and made me way around the building. I peered around the building where Matt and Kya stood, facing each other. I wanted to call out, to say something but my subconscious hissed at me to be quiet. I watched.

"What!" She hissed at him, obviously confused.

"Kya." Matt stuttered. "I-" He tried again. "Kya, I think I'm in love with you." He rushed forward, and to my astonishment, kissed her.

At that moment I felt my heart drop.

Kya stood there, motionless, she didn't respond to his kiss but didn't pull away either. He brought his hands up to gently cup her face. I took a stuttering breath. His eyes are closed; hers are open. I'm so confused and my heart is clenching painfully in my chest. He pulls away, still cupping her face. Astonishment is the only emotion that flickers across her face.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, completely pulling away. What did he mean? Other than the fact that he kissed my girlfriend, admitted that he loved her, and didn't tell me about it? What's worse than that? I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to put a bullet in his legs. I wanted to chop off his body parts and ship them to different parts of the world. I wanted to make him peel out his own eyes from his sockets and then eat them. But I didn't do anything. I just stood there while pieces of my cold heart began to break. I'm weak for letting this bother me. I should have known she'd want him. Who wouldn't want him?

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly, confused. And her. Kya. I loved Matt but gods I couldn't live without Kya and she…. oh gods. I wanted to vomit. Matt sat down on the hood of a car and held his head in his hands shamefully.

"There should have been something, anything." He whispered to himself. "Why wasn't there?" He looked up at Kya.

"Kya do you love me?" His eyes frantically searching hers. O god. Did she? Did she love him? My heart pounded, o please, please say no Kya. Please I beg you, say no.

"Matt I-" No please Kya. I beg of you, with every ounce of my being say no.

"Say no." I whispered. "Please."

"Just answer the question Kya." Matt demanded.

"Matt." She whispered. "I do love you." My world crumbled and I stared at her through the darkness. She loves him. Him not me. My best friend. My ally. She loves him. I couldn't stay. I whipped around, trying furiously to not cry. I hadn't cried in years but the familiar sting pierced the corners of my eyes and I ran. I never cried. Not for anything, I was too strong for that but I realized something as I ran till my feet ached. She was my only weakness and she used it, this knowledge, to kill me.


	37. Kya Chapter 36: Toujours

Kya's POV

"Mello!" I called out, searching frantically for him. Where could he have gone? I watched as thunderstorms rolled up from the east and I fought back a shiver. Something was wrong. Matt came out of the front door.

"The bartender said he was looking for you. He hasn't seen him sense." This made no sense. Where was he?

"I wonder what happened." Matt shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. We decided it was best to forget about the situation that just occurred. After all we were already confused as all hell. Why add to it?

"I'm sure that wherever he went he'll be back at the base. We should go before the storm hits." I nodded. I scoped out this whole place, Mello wasn't hear. I began to get worried. "C'mon lets go." Matt said and we hoped into his car. The whole time we drove back, all I did was sit there and worry about Mello. Gods where he could he be? I hope he didn't get to any trouble. What happened? All I know is I want him safe and in my arms before tomorrow morning or I'm coming after him. We pulled up to the mafia base and rushed inside as it began to pour. I grabbed a blanket and huddled up in it, Matt went to make me some tea. Oh Mello, where are you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later we listened to the door slam shut and I bolted forward.

"Mello?" I gasped as his stumbling form came into view. His hair and clothes were dripping wet onto the floor. He was drunk. He had a bottle of vodka in his hand and he kept running into the wall. He frowned when he saw us.

"Kya! Matt! My two favorite people in the whole worldz." He stuttered angrily as he gulped down vodka.

"Mello!" I smiled and I shot forward to greet him. As I went to hug him, he shoved me away and I fell to the floor.

"Don't touch me." He hissed.

"Mells?" I asked, biting my lip. Why had he pushed me down? Matt stood there with his jaw hanging open.

"Don't you ever touch me again Kya. We. Are. Done." He said and sipped the drink again.

"What?" I whispered. Did I hear him right?

"You heard right Kya. We're finished. You love Matty-poo over there. You can have him. I'm done." Oh my gods, he heard. He was there when Matt kissed me. When I said that I did love him. Mello must not have stayed to hear it all. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Don't try and deny it Kya. I know what you said."

"You heard wrong." Matt defended.

"You shut the hell up. I know what I heard. Don't try and defend her royal bitchiness. She really is just a loose-pussied whore." I felt my tears fall down my cheeks. Mello looked over at me. Sadness flashed through his eyes but then hardened. "Get the hell out." He said and pointed towards the door. I stood up, allowing my tears to fall freely.

"Mello you heard what you wanted but not the truth." I gasped and clutched my chest. My heart beat painfully in my rib cage. One really could die of a broken heart couldn't they? I turned towards him. His eyes were cast down and his jaw was clenched.

"Vos paroles sont la caresse douce à mon oreille.

vos lèvres le miel le plus doux pour honorer ma langue.

votre cœur le plus doux de flottement à la grâce de mon contact.

votre âme la plus brillante à la grâce de mon ciel.

vos yeux les plus brillants de tous les cieux,

vous êtes mon seul et unique étoile.

toujours." I said, sobbing all the while. I ran from the room and out into the rain.


	38. Mello Chapter 37: Leaving

Mello's POV

I watched as she ran from the room, crying freely and openly. A sliver of my heart ached and begged me to reach for her but the rest of me bashed it down. Anger is all that is meant for me. I whipped around to face Matt who stood there, not knowing what to do. I dropped the bottle, spilling the vodka to the floor.

"What the fuck did she say Matt?" I demanded as I clutched the collar of his vest. I wanted to know what it was she said in French.

"What did she say just now?" Matt wasn't fluent in French but he knew enough.

"She said: Your words are the sweetest caress to mine ears. Your lips the sweetest honey to grace my tongue." He gasped. I loosened my hold a little. " Your heart the sweetest flutter to grace my touch. Your soul the brightest to grace my heaven. Your eyes the brightest of all skies, you are my one and only star. Forever." I dropped my hold on him. He fell to his knees. "You let the best thing that ever happened to both of us walk out that door because of your stupidity." He growled.

"She said she loved you!" I roared.

"You didn't stay to hear what she had to say. I thought I was in love with her. It drove me insane to see the two of you together and that's why I had assumed I was in love. She helped me see that I wasn't. She explained that it's one thing to love someone but a different thing to be in love."

"There is no fucking difference dammit!" I yelled.

"And that's where you're wrong Mello."

"I don't fucking care if I'm wrong. I don't give a damn. I want to be as far away from her as possible. Tomorrow we're leaving for Japan. I'm done with this shit." I thundered and stalked out of the room. I slammed my door shut and began to pack the few things that I had. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. The bastard said there was a difference between the two he's wrong. Love is Love. Just like betrayal is betrayal. I slipped off my boots and vest and slipped into bed thinking of Kya. My heart clenched as I recalled the way her tears fell down her delicate features. The sadness that pooled in her eyes. I growled into the darkness, willing her image to evaporate. As the drunken haze took over me as Kya's words replayed in my head:

Your words are the sweetest caress to mine ears. Your lips the sweetest honey to grace my tongue. Your heart the sweetest flutter to grace my touch. Your soul the brightest to grace my heaven. Your eyes the brightest of all skies, you are my one and only star. Forever."

My eyes drifted close as a single tear dripped down to my pillow.


	39. Kya Chapter 38: Machine

Kya's POV

The rain, after a while, no longer stung my arms and exposed skin. I no longer felt it. I no longer felt my tears mingle with the storm. I no longer felt the pain stabbing like a knife in my heart. I didn't feel my hearts blood dripping. All I felt was the dull throb. Pocky didn't bring any sustenance to my pain. Was this what a broken heart felt like? Is this what authors try to convey in their romance novels? The pain and the loss? Before I never truly understood what it felt like lose someone who was still alive. I didn't understand how that was possible when they were right there. I never understood how someone could assume things that weren't true just because of a phrase. I never understood that; the rational part of me reasoned that the person had to conclude more than one theory. I never understood the pieces of the puzzle. Now I did. Now I wish I never wanted to. Now I knew how it felt to be so close to someone who doesn't want you yet so very far away. I knew now what a phrase could do. I slipped the keys out of my garment and shakily unlocked the front door. I tossed them onto the counter and looked around my apartment. I studied the pale blue coloring of the walls, looking closely at its texture. I watched as water dripped slowly from the faucet. I looked at the dark wood stained table to the cracks in the tiles of the floor. I'll miss this placed. I stripped of my rain soaked clothes and slipped on a pair of pajamas, already deciding what I would do next. I sighed. This is necessary. I had planned this from the start. I needed to be erased. I grabbed an envelope, a pen and paper, and pulled exactly two thousand dollars from my backpack.

_Dearest Jem and Anna, _I wrote.

_You two deserve the very best for your kindness and love. I've never felt more cared for than when I was around the both of you. And so as a gift to the both of you here is two thousand for the trip I know your both wishing you could go to._

_Don't worry I won't miss nor need this. You both need to live as much as you can because like a flash of lightning you never know when the things you care for most will disappear. I should know. So here's your gift from me to you. Enjoy._

_Your loving friend,_

_Kya_

I signed my name at the bottom, folded the paper and slipped the money and it inside the envelope. Licking the seal, I placed postage on it and everything. I smiled down at it. I'll send it out tomorrow morning. I sighed. There was so much to do and not enough time. This was only the beginning. I walked into my small and cozy bedroom. Moving my computers, I laid down in my warm bed. I closed my eyes to sleep everything away. Just as darkness became to seep through my eyelids and my body began to lie heavily with exhaustion a flash of blonde hair seeped through my mind and my eyes flew open as I gasped. "Mello?" I whispered, sitting up quickly to look around my room. But of course no one was here, it was all in my head. I laid my head back down, not trying to contain my sobs any longer. I'm sorry Mello. I'm sorry you don't understand. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry.

My heart bled again, seeping into my chest. I wished someone took a butcher knife to me here and now, that's how much pain I endured. I sobbed. Oh gods Mello. Why did I have to hurt you? Why did I have to be so damn useless? I should have known he was standing there. I did know. That feeling that lay heavily in my stomach. It was because he was there, watching… and I didn't say anything. I made a mistake.

I'm only human right? My tears instantly dried up: my decision completely resolved.

No. I'm not human. Humans feel, humans make mistakes, humans think with their hearts. I thought with my mind.

No. I'm not human.

I'm a machine.


	40. Kya Chapter 39: Final Goodbye

Kya's POV

Everything was ready. Everything was done. Soon it will be time to give the final finale. It was six o'clock now; at nine it will all be done. A knock at the door startled me out of reverie. Who the hell is knocking at the door? I stood from the table and walked over to open my door. The sunlight shined through to reveal a very pale and very depressed Matt.

"Kya! I-I didn't think you'd answer." He exclaimed, clearly relieved. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Of course I'd answer. What's up?" I asked cheerfully, leaning on the door. Matt's eyes narrowed in his yellow goggles but he shook his head.

"We, Mello and I, we're leaving…for Japan…today, now actually." He said. Oh. I felt my face fall. I knew this was coming. It actually made my plan even better but it was depressing.

"Oh. Is it…. because of me?" I asked. He simply nodded. I looked down and bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry Kya." Matt whispered. My head snapped up.

"For what!" I exclaimed.

"For ruining everything. I should have known Mello would be there. That's how it always happens but I was too caught up in the belief that I was in lo-"

"No it's not your fault Matt. It isn't." I said. "You know now the difference now, what you did, you had to do to understand. It was better that you had done it. If Mello can't see that then I have no pity for him." I stated.

"But you and Mello…what you guys had was-"

"Amazing while it lasted. But if this is what tore us open then maybe…" I choked. "Maybe it just isn't supposed to be." I finished. No he's my one and only. There would only be one that I wanted, needed. Matt swallowed.

"I'll miss you more than you know Kya." He said.

"I know, and I'll miss you more than you can believe." I reached over and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his neck as his slipped around my waist. He squeezed.

"I love you Matt."

"Love you too Kya." He mumbled into my hair. This love, this bond that Matt and I shared, it wasn't a lovers bond but a brother and sister bond. One that I never will forget. He let go and spared me one last glance before heading back down the stairs.

"Goodbye Matt." I whispered finally, knowing this was really a final goodbye and watched him jump into his car and drive away.

I gave a small smile as I watched his crazy ass drive down the street. I'll miss you, no matter where I am. I'll miss you.


	41. Mello Chapter 40: Trapped

Mello's POV

I watched silently as Kya pulled Matt into a final hug. She held him with every bit of strength that was contained in her lithe frame. I looked down, resolved. She really does love him. I listened to Matt's footsteps down the stairs and watched as he climbed into the car. I gave Kya one last final glance as Matt pulled away from her apartment. I would be leaving every piece of my angry heart here but it was so much better that way. So much easier. Matt sped down the crowded road and took the quickest route to the highway. We would reach the only airport that flew a plane to Japan in two and half hours. It seemed like a long ass drive but with that much time to think it would go by in a breeze.

"You sure you want to do this Mello?"

"Yes." I said angrily, taking a lick of my chocolate bar. I looked out the window. Matt sighed but said nothing more. "You know the plan?"

"Yea take the next flight to Japan after you, so it won't seem completely suspicious since I'm apparently your personal stalker." I smirked.

"Good and don't mention Kya while we're gone. I never want to hear that name again."

"But Mello-"

"You heard me." I cut him off. "Not a word." Matt's shoulders slumped but he didn't say anything. In truth hearing her name would carve out what little of a heart I had left. We drove out onto the highway and farther away from _her._ I bit into the chocolate bar, allowing its sweet essence to melt on my tongue.

_Why do you like chocolate so much?_ I heard her voice, asking, begging for an answer. I gave her one. I had an answer for everything. But what none knew is that deep, somewhere inside my calculating mind, is my younger self. He's crying; he's always crying. His cries can only be sated with something with such sweet decadence. What none knew was that not only did his cries stop when the chocolate's sweet taste touched my tongue; he stopped crying when Kya was near.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt pulled up to the airport. He shut off the engine and got out to get the bags. I watched the planes take off from the runway and listened to Matt slam the hood down. That's when I took it upon myself to actually get out of the car. I shut the car door behind me and followed Matt into the building. We passed through security with ease. What? I took the easier route and shipped my weapons by boat. Less questions that way.

"Two tickets to Japan please. One for the nine thirty pm flight and one for the two am flight tomorrow." Matt said to the female attendant. He flashed a charming smile and I watched her eyes fill with such wonder. Like I said before, who wouldn't want him? She flustered and handed him both of our tickets; I sneered at her as we walked away from the swooning attendant. Stupid broad. Matt and I went to sit down at the many chairs to wait for my flight.

"Is everything in order?" I asked Matt. We had a plan to carry out when we got to Japan. I had to make sure it was correct…and I had to get my mind off of…things.

"Yea. Transactions all completed and untraceable. We already have a place waiting for us, courtesy of the funds from the orphanage and my car, your bike, and everything else," Everything else meant out weapons of course. "Is being shipped to Japan now." The only thing that wasn't being shipped to Japan was his car. The one he was driving now was actually an exact rental of the true one in Japan. No worries there I suppose. I thought about doing that also, but I loved my bike. No way in hell am I leaving it in Japan. Small gasps emanated around us and I looked around. Several people were staring up at the large TV hanging from the airport wall. Why the hell this airport had a TV is completely beyond me but both Matt and I looked up at it to see what the commotion was about. A brunette news reporter was listening to the microphone that was implanted in her ear. The camera was aimed at a burning building. The building, which looked familiar, was burning with bright red and orange flames. One side was already completely collapsed and pieces of it were still exploding as firefighters tried to put it out.

"The apartment complex on Obsidian Street as you can see, is being completely demolished by a wall of flame. Firefighters are having a difficult time getting in to see if anyone's tapped-…." She paused again. A look of horror washed over her face. "I've just received word that a woman is still trapped inside. I repeat a woman is still trapped inside." The news reporter looked back on the exploding building and I realized why it looked so familiar.

It was Kya's house that was being destroyed in flame…

Kya is trapped inside.


	42. Mello Chapter 42: Live Please

Mello's POV

O gods no. I dropped the chocolate bar that I had in my hand and bolted, Matt following behind.

Kya.

Trapped.

Fire.

I bit my tongue and flung open the car door. Matt tossed me the keys and I started the engine, peeling out of the parking lot before Matt could shut the door. I weaved through the cars, and was on the highway in no time. Matt was rocking back and forth in his seat; the color had leeched from his face.

"Kya…"He whispered. I could practically hear his heart shattering in his cracked voice. At this moment I didn't care what he felt or what she felt. I needed her to live. I needed her to escape that wall of flame and breathe. I need her to walk the same plane as me. I pressed on the gas petal and pushed the car to a hundred and twenty. I couldn't live in a world without her. No way in hell. As much as I loathed the thought of her loving someone else, I couldn't live with the thought of her dying. I clenched my jaw. Breathe Mello breathe. One hundred twenty five, one hundred thirty. I distinctly heard the wail of police sirens. I distinctly heard Matt's sobs from the passenger seat. I heard the whistle of the air outside. One hundred forty. Kya I'm coming. I promise. I'm coming. Hell will have to drag you out of my arms before I ever let you go. _Please _I begged _be alive. Kya live. Please._


	43. Kya Chapter 42: Fire

Kya's POV

It's nine now. I took a deep breath and began to pour the gasoline throughout the house. The smell of it made my nose burn and my headache but I kept pouring until both large red buckets were empty. I took a deep breath again. My heart racing. I wonder what this will be like after? Will it be easier? Harder? Will I feel anything? I don't know. I swallowed. I 'm sorry Mello. I know this isn't what you want. I know this might kill you and Matt both, but one day you'll both understand that it was necessary. You will, I promise. Matt, I loved the games we used to play. I loved the jokes and innuendos we laughed about. I'll never forget them. I'll never forget how much you cared and how you mistook it for love. I smiled to myself.

"Mello." I whispered, tasting his name, loving the way my lips heated at the vibration of his name. I'll never forget the way your lips felt. The fire, the heat. It was as scorching ass this will be. It will be like kissing you all over again. I'll never forget how your body fit perfectly with mine and how it felt to have you beside me. I'll never forget how you laughed at the dumbest things and never quite understood Matt's sexual jokes and mine. I'll never forget the way your eyes lit up at the sight of chocolate and the sight of me. I'll never forget how you made, no make, me feel. Around you I feel safe. I feel like a queen, loved and cherished. My heart clenched. I hope you are thousands of miles away by now and don't have to bare the pain of watching this. You too Matt.

"Take care of each other or I'll personally kick your asses from my own personal hell." I said, chuckling. I looked at the clock. It was time. I walked over to my bedroom and pulled out the match and matchbox from my pocket. Gulping, I slid the match roughly over the side of the box and quickly dropped it, running back into the kitchen. My heart was racing; my breathing was quick and shallow. _This is it. _I thought to myself. Jem and Anna will be able to smile with the best vacation of their lives. Mello and Matt are out doing what they do best, causing mischief. The new K will be taking over. Everything is set. No problems. No hassle. I watched as the flames flowed into the rooms like water escaping a dam. This is for you Lollipop. I will be the machine you wanted.

I'm ready.

The flames wrapped endlessly around me.


	44. Mello Chapter 43: She's gone

Mello's POV

The world around me spun like a disc in the air. My stomach was in knots; my mind was spinning. The flames. I could see their anger from a mile away. O gods Kya. As soon as the car came close to slowing down, Matt and I were out of it. The heat stung my cheeks and the air was scented with smoke. It choked me; even Matt had hard time breathing. The apartment was completely covered in flames now; one side of the house was completely collapsed.

"Kya!" I screamed and lurched forward toward the burning staircase. I had to get to her. I had to help her. Kya. A firefighter noticed both of us and held me back. It'll take more than just him. I twisted his arm away and ducked under. Kya. More men came. Shouting I heard shouting. I kept going.

"Mello no!" I heard Matt scream. More firemen held me back and dragged me down. Kya. I pulled away from the five men and kept going. I had reached the bottom of the staircase, the heat stinging my scars when gloved hands wrapped around me. That's when I knew she was beyond all help. If Matt didn't believe that I could get to her and was holding me back, then there was no hope.

"No Matt!" I screamed as he and other men pulled me away.

"Mello please." Matt sobbed into my ear. O gods Kya.. That's when the rest of the house exploded. Fire raged on and pieces of the house tumbled a\around me. Soot covered my arms and chest. I fell to my knees, Matt along side me. Matt, like me, wasn't a big fan of crying but right now his tears fell like rain. He clutched the ground harshly, clawing up the black grass like a madman. Kya was gone. The woman that I held not to long ago, the woman I kissed and screamed at was gone. I would never hold her again; never feel her soft and delicate lips on mine that held so much passion. I would never hear her voice, or here her laugh, never see the sun rise and set in her eyes, never watch tears like rain fall down her face. I would never hear her sexual and sarcastic remarks. I'd never get to see her again. Never. My heart clenched, my lungs filled with oxygen as I screamed her name until my throat was raw and lungs felt like bursting.

"KYA!"


	45. Mello Chapter 44: Let Her Go

I suggest the readers listen to the song "Lithium" By Evanescence while reading. Mello's POV

I peered out the window of the airplane. The clouds were specked with the colors of the setting sun. Matt and I had to buy new tickets but it had been awhile before we even wanted to do anything. It has been week's maybe months since…. I sighed. No use in thinking about it, it's not going to bring her back. I leaned my head against the side of the frame, hoping to get even a smidge of sleep. Ever since the incident I haven't slept much. Every time I do I see her…burning and rotting away. So what I do to keep the nightmares away is I work till I collapse from exhaustion, only then am I free. This mission. I have a feeling about it. It's likely that I won't be coming back. Matt said the same thing yet when we looked at one another we had no fear. We both wanted it to end in some way. We may love life but Kya meant more to us than that. Even in the small time that we knew her. I felt my eyes drift. No. A little bit longer. I shivered, that night flooding back to me like a hurricane in a harbor. It was unstoppable and I gasped as new wounds appeared and old ones reopened. It's always this way. I keep the flood at bay but at time when I am alone and thinking, they always appear. There's no way to escape them. None at all. So as my eyelids closed, the story reenacted before me like a broken record, never ending but always beginning.

My breathing was uneven and ragged as my throat burned like acid. Matt sobbed quietly beside me. Why was he crying? Where was I? What is this black stuff falling from the sky? And then I remembered. Flames. Kya. She's dead. There's no way anyone could survive. Not even me. The firefighters that had been holding us back had finally walked away after the fire had been put out. We weren't a threat. We were just broken.

"Sir?" A rough voice asked. I finally looked up. His face held so much pity. "We found a body within the home. Are you her brother?" He asked, his brown eyes shining with sadness.

I shook my head. "Boyfriend?"

"Yea." I croaked. He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"She was the love of my life." I managed to whisper. He kneeled infront of me and swallowed.

"Normally there's enough to identify the body but…. she was too badly burned. There's not much left." I wanted to vomit. "But if…. if you wish… I could…"

"No."

"I thought so." He bowed his head and stood, walking away. I still stayed, kneeling in the black grass. Smoke still rose from inside but the fires was gone, just like she was. I rocked back and forth, refusing to cry. No. Matt had stopped crying, now he was just staring. I wonder what he's feeling? Is it the heart wrenching grief that I feel? The never-ending sorrow?

"Matt?" I whispered. He took a breath and looked over at me, his eyes watered down even through the goggles. He stared at me for a long while. Finally his eyes dried and he stood. The soot I realized darkened his pure white vest to a dark gray. His pants were covered in dirt and his cheeks were red from the hot tear trails. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up, taking a long drag. How could recollect himself so quickly?

"Get up." He said calmly. I frowned slightly.

"Why?"

"Why? Because the higher we stand, the closer we get to Kya." He took another drag and looked up at the sky. Oh. I was in a sense religious but at the moment I couldn't help but curse whoever took her away. He meant that the higher we stand, the closer we get to heaven, where Kya is. Humph. No matter how high I stand, I'll always end back up in hell. I'm a demon yearning for heaven, yet I stood anyway. We both looked over at her house. The house where her and me fought. The house she smiled in, drank in, sung in, now completely demolished.

"They'll probably have a funeral for her." Matt said.

"Yes most indefinitely." I replied without emotion.

"Do you want to go to it when the time comes?"

"I don't want to remember a corpse. I want to remember her living and breathing." Matt nodded and began the trip back to the car. What more was there to do here? Matt and I, in that small conversation, had already accepted that she was dead. Physically we did, but not mentally or emotionally. I listened to Matt start up the car and I turned around. The wind blowing around me, whipping back my hair. As I reached for the car door I felt a piercing star coming from the dimly lit alleyway. I turned to face it.

Dark. stormy eyes met mine. Sadness pooled endlessly within them and I had a hard time breathing because it mirrored everything that was ravaging in my soul. I blinked and the eyes were gone.

"C'mon Mello." Matt called and I slid into the passenger seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Matt and I held our own funeral for her. In the meadow where we had our picnic, we buried some of the few things that we could salvage from the flame. A half burnt stuffed wolf toy, pocky, a strawberry shaped necklace, a picture of the three of us (which I'll admit I don't remember when this was taken and how she took i. Matt said I was way too drunk to remember it anyway). We burned it for our safety. Her favorite hoodie. Those were the only things that survive the flames. Matt and I sat there for hours just staring down at the remains of her and then we got up and walked away. Since our flights had been missed, we both had to reschedule all of our planning. Because I can't grieve anymore. Now it's time to end that bastard Kira's rein. If not for L or the rest of the world then for Kya. The only woman worth fighting for.


	46. Mello Chapter 45: Let The Race Begin

I don't own Death Note, simple. There may be a slight time skip between this chapter and the previous one.Third Person POV

"Vroom vroom." Near said and launched his car into the air dragging it through the air like a hover car.

"Near, if you don't mind me asking. What do you make of all this I'm interested to hear what your thoughts are on this case." One of the men, the commander, said quickly.

"The current Kira is foolish and over confident." Near said without missing a beat. "Not to mention unusually cooperative with the Taskforce, so much so that I suspect that he's working hand 'n' hand with them."

"You think so?" He asked.

"That would make Kira and the second L one in the same person." Near said, pulling off the helmet of the skeleton robot toy.

"What!" The man exclaimed. "That can't be…. are you serious?"

"Yes I am." Near said, growing secretly annoyed that he had to ask if Near was serious. "Having said that, I'll admit that I'm only seven percent certain. Don't worry Commander Rester, making assumptions is part of any investigations… if wrong all it'll cost is an apology." Near said.

A few moments later, upon one of the large screen TV's; America's president was about to speak. Near, and the others looked up with slight interest. The president paused, unsure of how to begin.

"The U.S will no longer oppose Kira." He said and the press quickly stood in outrage; his bodyguards moved in beside him.

"Are you saying that Kira is justice?" One press member yelled from the mass.

"Justice?" The President was astonished. "N-n-no I never said that but because of Kira war and conflict have ceased to exist. Criminal organizations are in a state of ruin, not only in the United States but in all free nations. Anyone who defies Kira head-on will be killed that is a fact. We are not acknowledging Kira as a symbol of justice we are simply saying that, as a country, we will not take any actions against him."

"How is that any different?" Another yelled.

"You're saying you accept Kira?" Someone asked. The press was indefinitely outraged. Near looked on with a mixture of disinterest and anger. How could one man bring a supposedly strong country to its knees? A criminal no less?

"Explain yourself!" One called out. "And you call yourself the representative of our country!" The president and his guards walked off; Near noticed the president's slight slouch, as though invisible weights were carried on his shoulders.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"It looks like we've been disbanded thanks to that chicken of a President. No." Near sighed. "He's not even a chicken." He said boredly. " He's less than a maggot." Near popped off the head of his toy and rolled it down the ramp, it coming to a stop at the bottom. '_You've got to be kidding. There's no way accepting Kira will bring any good'._ Near thought to himself, disappointed that such a country was brought to its knees. '_Hmmmm. It's times like this when the weak reveal themselves and the strong prevail' _Near thought dully as he kept playing with his toys, finding some comfort in the smell of plastic and rubber.

"Near!" Commander slightly startled him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Near peered over at the camera screens. Hallie, a member of the SPK was walking in, with a gun held to her head by a man dressed in black. _Mello._ No one else is stupid and reckless enough to come waltzing in with a gun pointed to a member's head. Near wanted to smirk but he didn't.

"What should we do?"

"Let him in." Near said, dimly aware of the train set spinning around him. The locks to the doors flashed green and opened. Near heard both pairs of footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn completely around.

"Mello." Near paused. "Welcome."

"Drop your weapons!" The commander yelled and the rest of the SPK raised their own. Mello growled slightly.

"Everyone please put away your guns." Near said, sounding like an adult who was beginning to become annoyed with his pestering children. "Having a shoot out here would achieve nothing." Near said with practiced calm.

"Sir with all do respect, Mello was the one who killed our partners."

"Please don't make me say it again." Near said with slight agitation. Not many people noticed but there were times that Near showed his emotions. It was in the things he said or in the way he spoke them. "Remember that our primary objective is still to catch Kira, killing Mello right now would do nothing to benefit our investigation." Near said. The commander grunted but lowered his weapon.

"Alright." The rest followed command. Mello pulled away his gun and lowered his hood.

"It seems like things have been going just as you planned, Near." Mello said.

"Yes, I take it you've already heard all about the second L by now. I've pretty much figured out who Kira is and it's mostly thanks to everything you've done." Near could hear Mello's angry intake of breath and listened to Mello pull out his gun again.

"Shut up Near!" The other two raised their weapons back at the angry Mello. "I'm not just a tool for you to use in order to solve your puzzles you know."

"Mello." Near said, condescending. " If you really wanna shoot me then go ahead and do it." Mello's eyes narrowed and he began to cock back his gun.

"Stop!" Hallie said, moving infront of Mello. "If you shoot him then the rest of us will have no choice but to shoot you too. What will it solve if both of you die? That's just what Kira wants." Hallie reasoned. A deep noise emanated from Mello's throat, the only thing showing how agitated he really is. He pulled his gun away.

"You have a good point." He said grudgingly. "Any way I'm only here for one thing. I came back to take back that photograph you have."

"Of course." Near said, pulling the picture out of his shirt. "I got it from the orphanage. It was the only one and no copies have been made. I've already gone ahead and dealt with any one who knows your face inside and outside Whammy's house. They'll keep quiet." He said and tossed the picture back, which Mello easily caught between his fingertips. "Can't say a hundred percent for certain but it shouldn't be possible for you to be killed by the notebook. Is that the only business you have with me, Mello?"

"Hmph. Near." They paused. "Let's get one thing straight, I have no intention of working together with you on this."

"Yes I know." Near said, still turned around.

"At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave that wouldn't be right so I'll settle my debt." Near perked up. What debt did he speak of? "The killer notebook belongs to a shinigami, whoever touches it will be able to see a god of death." Near took in an inaudible breath, and his eyes widened fractionally.

"That's crazy." The commander said.

"Who the hell would believe in something like that?" The other said.

"I would," stated Near. "I believe it completely. What good would it do for him to tell an outrageous lie like that? Even if he had something to gain, he could atleast come up with a more believable story. Therefore these gods of death must exist."

"The notebook I had obtained had previously to another shinigami, perhaps even Kira himself. Also, some of the rules written inside are actually fake. That's all I can tell you for now." Mello began to walk away but stopped close to the door. "Near."

"Mello." Mello took out a chocolate bar and bit into it while Near began to twirl a lock of hair around his finger.

"Which of us is going to reach Kira first, I wonder." Near gave a small smile, unable to keep it off his face. Mello always was entertaining to him.

"The race is on." He rose to the challenge.

"We're both heading towards the same destination. I'll be waiting for you."

"Huh right." Mello began to walk away again when he heard s small intake of breath. He whipped around. A Greek letter "K" appeared on all the screens and Mello shot forward to stand by Near.

"You're little heart to heart there was adorable boys and I thank you for the show." A fake voice rang out through the room.

"K." Near said calmly. Mello listened and a small chuckle came from the other end.

"Near." Mello reached for his gun…again.


	47. Mello Chapter 46: Perfect Agreement

Third person POV

The room was dark and quiet except for the quiet echo of tapping keys. A small sigh of undeniable boredom escaped the mass in the corner. The room was bare and held no light except for the computers. K listened closely to every word spoken between Near and Mello for the past ten minutes. They spoke to each other oddly, noted K. They hated each other with a passion, supposedly, and yet they spoke as if brothers. Maybe even lovers spoke to each other so teasingly, condescendingly. K brushed the thought from her mind. Brothers yes, lovers no. It surprised K that they spoke so easily to each other when there is so much tension to be aware of. Yet K couldn't help but think that all this hate, that all this tension was all in Mello's mind and not Near's. Near did not mind the thought of working with Mello, K was sure of it. What confused K was the fact that they were comfortable around each other…yet not. They could not make up their mind. K listened closely to the conversation echoing through the headphones. K was good. At one point K had managed to place unnoticeable cameras within the fortress. K sat there watching the cameras as they were directed to the two boys.

. "Let's get one thing straight, I have no intention of working together with you on this."

"Yes I know." Near said, still turned around.

"At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave that wouldn't be right so I'll settle my debt." Near perked up. What debt did he speak of? "The killer notebook belongs to a shinigami, whoever touches it will be able to see a god of death." Near took in an inaudible breath, and his eyes widened fractionally. K also was intuned with this. Shinigami huh? Killer notebook? Interesting.

"That's crazy." The large guy said.

"Who the hell would believe in something like that?" The other said.

"I would," stated Near. "I believe it completely. What good would it do for him to tell an outrageous lie like that? Even if he had something to gain, he could atleast come up with a more believable story. Therefore these gods of death must exist." Hmm-well atleast someone shared the same thoughts as K.

"The notebook I had obtained had previously to another shinigami, perhaps even Kira himself. Also, some of the rules written inside are actually fake. That's all I can tell you for now." Mello began to walk away but stopped close to the door. "Near."

"Mello." Mello took out a chocolate bar and bit into it while Near began to twirl a lock of hair around his finger. K watched with interest. They were so in tuned with each other yet…K sighed. These two were the most confusing people K had ever had the pleasure of spying on.

"Which of us is going to reach Kira first, I wonder." Near gave a small smile, unable to keep it off his face. K smiled also. Near didn't smile often but when he did it was a force to reckoned with.

"The race is on." He rose to the challenge.

"We're both heading towards the same destination. I'll be waiting for you." K decided that now was the time to make themselves known. K began tapping keys.

"Huh right." Mello began to walk away again. K pressed the enter key and watched in sadistic content as a small gasp escaped Nears pale lips. Mello whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of the Greek 'K'. Mello darted forward to stand beside the crouching Near.

"You're little heart to heart there was adorable boys and I thank you for the show." K said into the microphone.

"K." Near said calmly, K chuckled.

"Near." K said and watched as Mello reached for his gun…again.

"Now, now Mello no need for the gun. I'm not in the building." K said, smiling through the dark. Mello paused in the pulling of his weapon.

"It has been a while K." Near stated.

"It has hasn't it?"

"You know this prick?" Mello spun to face Near.

"K has contacted me once before, yes. Why?" Near asked.

"This bastard stole all the files we had. We couldn't trace them."

"Well of course not." K said. " You can't trace something that isn't there." K teased and chuckled as Mello's face went feral. _'Mello you never learn'_ K thought.

"K has managed to hack and steal our files and the taskforce files also without being traced. Much to my dismay, I haven't even been able to track K." Near twirled a lock of his hair. "It also plagues me how you were able to get through to us K. May I ask how this is so?"

"Oh some software here and there, camera's, bugs, and taps, the whole nine yards." K watched in satisfaction as Near's eyes widened in surprise along with Mello's. "Yes Near, there are camera's watching your every move. Look at the right hand corner of the room; above the screens you'll see a small almost unperceivable black dot. That is a camera. There are many more actually. Feel free to take them down if you so wish, I already have the final piece to my puzzle, which I also give thanks to Mello for that." K smirked. " Oh and you won't be able to get much from them, once taken down they are useless." K stated, chewing on their nail.

"What final piece would that be, K?" Mello spat.

"The notebook and the shinigami. It all makes sense now. Every piece of information clicked together because of those crucial pieces. I thank you once more Mello. Your information has helped me greatly."

"What have you found?" Near asked. "If you are withholding any information from us we have reason to find and arrest you."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Dearest Near, you couldn't find me if you searched the world ten times over I assure you that. Don't worry I will, at some point, give you all my theories of course but now is not the time. I have more teasing to do." Mello's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have an idea on who Kira is?" Near asked, playing with his train set.

"Of course." K stated, serious. This was no longer a game to K, it was important and K had to do all they could to get to Kira.

"I am deducting that it is safe to assume that we both have one name in mind?" Near said, smirking.

"I would assume so Near."

"I would like to hear you say it to confirm my suspicions. If you can come up with the same deduction we can not be wrong."

K smirked. "Light Yagami."

"Yes." Near said simply, both in perfect agreement.


	48. Mello Chapter 47: Was it a Woman?

Mello's POV

K…he's just like Near. No. He's better than Near. K was able to surprise Near and that is a feat. I hated K. It was bad enough to be placed in second but third? Despicable. I clenched my jaw.

"Well much to my chagrin I do have some…other business to take care of. I do enjoy speaking to you Near, Mello but it's time for me to say Adieu." Adieu. French. My heart thundered. How dare he? What did he know? I betrayed no emotion.

"It is a pleasure speaking with you also K. Au revoir." I heard a chuckle on the other end and the screens went blank. I looked over at the albino freak. Near didn't say anything, only continued to play with his train set. After many moments of silence Near spoke.

"Mello, I watched you tense up after K gave leave. Why is that?"

"None of your godsdamn business Near."

"That maybe so but it is in my best interest to know. After all you, your actions proved that you knew of this person but do not know them so why tense when K left? Maybe it was something they said. But what could they have said to exploit such a reaction from you?" Near said turning his head to face me.

"Like I said none of your damn business." Near stared at me through his emotionless eyes. I stared back. He may know everything but this, Kya, he will not know about. Not from me.

"If you do not wish to tell me then so be it but mind you I will find out what you keep from me. Especially when it has to do with K." A flash slipped through Near's eyes and I fought back a gasp. Near never showed emotion, not often, but I can see that this K has angered him greatly. I fought back a smirk. It irks Near not knowing everything or atleast having a theory about it. K has given him nothing yet has taken everything.

"Have fun digging up ghosts Near. It will only cause trouble." I took a bit of my chocolate and turned away beginning the walk again to leave.

"Was it a woman Mello?" I tensed at the door but shook it off; I will not give in to his games. I took another bite and walked away, leaving a quiet and thoughtful Near behind.


	49. Mello Chapter 48: Which One To Kill?

Third Person POV

Near studied the multiple black cards surrounding him aware of the cameras that still stood within the room. Givanni had asked if Near wanted them to be taken down but he refused. Near felt that K was now a crucial part of this little game and much to his chagrin, decided it might be beneficial for K to know and see it all. If K was able to deduce the same conclusion as Near then he might be a good help when the time came. _'I wonder what K thinks about the fake rules? It is safe to assume that he already knows about the rules of the notebook. Which does he believe is fake?' _Near pondered this while staring at the perfectly circled cards surrounding him._ 'Fake rules.'_ Near thought as he twirled a lock of hair. '_There's no doubt that the notebook can cause heart attacks and can control it's victims to a degree. As for burning it or tearing it up, the notebook still exists, and there is no way to confirm the rule one way or the other. That means'_ Near paused in thought and flicked a card forward, watching it float through the air and turn to its backside. It landed on the grim reaper, death it read. '_The false rule must be the one that states a person will die if he doesn't write a name within thirteen days.'_

"Givanni." Near said, aware of who will be listening on and maybe even interrupt. The dark haired man turned around to face Near.

"Please set up a connection to L." He asked already planning exactly what he wanted to say in order to trap the taskforce and it's supposed leader.

"Yes sir." Givanni said and quickly set it up.

They answered immediately. "Yes." L number two's voice came through.

"L, I thought you should know that we caught Mello." Near heard the taskforce surprised gasps and somewhere in the darkness K snickered, listening to both sides, wanting so much to intervene. "But he escaped soon afterwards." 'Bullshit' K thought but didn't say anything. "We were able to interrogate him for a while."

"He really didn't escape did he?" Light's voice was condescending and K wanted to bitch slap him for being such a smartass. " You let him get away, am I right?"

"No. We tried to restrain him but he was too quick." K snorted quietly at that little white lie. " Anyway Mello mentioned that there was some sort of shinigami attached to the notebook." Ha! He's got you by the balls, K thought. " Have you been able to confirm the existence of such a creature?" Near asked.

"Yes, I can tell you for a fact that shinigami do exist. I didn't share that information to you in the beginning because I was certain you'd never believe me."

"I would like to ask the shinigami a few questions." Near said, not missing a beat. "The thing that's bothering me the most about this is the issue of those rules written in the notebook. I have reason to believe that one of them is fake." K listened with sick satisfaction as the taskforce audibly gasped.

"A fake rule?" Light asked stupidly.

"Yes. L I had been interested in hearing your thoughts on this. Out of all the rules which do you think is the fake?" Near asked. The thirteen-day rule, K thought. "I'd like to know."

"By process of elimination the obvious choice would be the one stating that the owner of the notebook will die if they don't write a new name in it every thirteen days. I don't believe that."

"I thought you might say so. I've reached the same conclusion. What about you K? Have you thought the same?" Near surprised K, who's jaw dropped. Very good Near.

"K? Who's K?" Light asked.

"I am." K said into the microphone, entering the conversation. "And yes Near, I also reached the same conclusion. If none of you had noticed, Kira doesn't always kill daily. At some points he didn't kill for two weeks time yet he is still alive. This rule makes no sense to me and the evidence against it." K watched Near's eyes widen.

"I had not thought of that." He admitted and K smiled.

"Nor had I for that matter but it still does not answer the question of who are you and how are you speaking on a private line?" L asked.

"Oh my apologies I do believe introductions are meant to be made. I am of course K. No need to tell me who you are L number two. I already know it all." Near wanted to smile. He was good; Near could not deny that. "And for the intervening, I am able to listen and reply to al of your conversations by taps and wires throughout the computers. I deposited them when I had stolen several files from you. Yes that was I. Anyhow do you mind if I call you Light? I despise the thought of calling you L."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are a disgrace to the L name, you do not deserve to be called L. I refuse to call you as such. Light it is." K said.

"Very well, if you like. So back to the matter at hand." Light said. "Shinigami, you know the rules of the notebook well. Tell us, are any of them false?" K frowned. Was this shinigami was lying for Kira? The answer, K believed, was hell yes.

"Nope, they are all real." K watched as Near smiled at the revelation. He must think the same thing.

"I see, you have your shinigami there with you?"

"Yes."

"Is that so?" Near asked. K already knew Kira was among them, now it was time for Near to realize it too. "I think I am beginning to get the picture. In other words Kira is in the room and is making the shinigami lie on his behalf." K listened to the taskforce arguing amongst themselves about Lights innocence.

"If there is a problem I suggest we verify the rule this way: I will volunteer to write Mello's real name in the notebook." K's jaw clenched in anger. " Of course that mean's he'll die, if I also die thirteen days later well then I guess Kira wins." Bastard, K thought. "Either way it's a gamble I'm quite willing to make. Testing and confirming the thirteen-day rule can only benefit the Kira investigation and other than my possible death, there will be no drawbacks. I'm willing to put my life on the line if it will help us solve the case." K frowned, noticing something rather odd.

"Can you please wait for a moment? We need to discuss your suggestion." Light said and there was silence.

"Near what exactly are you playing at?" K asked in the silence.

" What do you mean?"

"Risking your life? Seriously? You and Mello are important to the world. They need you to catch Kira. If you die, this world will crumble." K said.

"Not exactly. I have deducted that you, K, are much smarted than Mello and I combined so even if we die I am positive that you could catch Kira." Near said, twirling a lock of hair. K felt a small sense of pride but also felt sorrow at the loss of a new game ally. Not many could stay on the same page as K.

"Near, we've talked it over and decided that we can't allow you to use the notebook like that." K's shoulders sagged with relief.

"I had a feeling you might say so. No matter. Just one last question before I go: To the member's of the Japanese Taskforce. Was there ever a point in the investigation where the second L was suspected to be Kira even if the suspicions were later dropped? If you have been listening to our conversation so far and have any intention on helping my investigation and taking down Kira then call the number I'm about to give you. Day or night I will answer. The choice is up to you." Near said almost about to end the conversation when a voice came up again.

"Day or night huh?" Everyone looked to the computers, forgetting K was even there, listening. K chuckled. "I couldn't help but over hear the taskforce talking about Light's innocence and guilt earlier and I can't help but put this idea forth for all of you to ponder." K paused. "We all have something we own. Whether it's a book, a toy, a knife, candy, a game, a picture, we have all of something to possess correct?"

"Yes, what is your point K?" Near asked.

"Well, like our own normal possessions we can obtain them…and give them away." K said, watching Near's eyes widen, getting the picture. "What I am saying for those of you who do not understand, is that what if Kira is able to give away his notebook and reobtain it just like we can obtain an object, give it away to lend, and then get it back. It's still ours but no longer in our possession. Maybe, if my theory is correct, Kira can do the same thing? Something to ponder." K paused again. "Well it had been a pleasure listening to you all ask questions when the answer lie before you all but I must take leave. Near I may contact you again some time soon but I do have a life and would like to get back to it. Good day and good night." The line clicked, leaving Near to ponder all of this new information. It also left Light pondering who he wanted to kill more K or Near?


	50. Mello Chapter 49: Interesting

Third Person POV

"What's going on Near?" Light asked. K listened intently. That bastard new exactly what was going on. K was watching the television, watching them tear down the SPK center. "Could it be that this is some sort of plot created by Mello to finish off the SPK. No surely it couldn't be that the SPK's security was so relaxed that even a normal citizen could find out where it was located." The only emotion Near showed was his hand clenching and breaking the head off a transformer toy. '_Dammit.'_ Near thought angrily. '_He's lying through his teeth.' _Near was pissed, K could tell. K also was angry. 'I hope the bastard Light dies painfully.' K thought.

"Near you've got no choice you better evacuate." Light said encouragingly. K wanted to scream and beat the living shit out him but kept quiet.

"You've got some nerve to say that being Kira." K wanted to laugh, but stifled it. Finally!

"What? Are you still going on about that nonsense?"

"Think about it, with all the anti-Kira groups around why is we're being targeted and right after I start suspecting you? A little convenient if you ask me." Near said, knocking over a toy, with a lock of hair wound around his finger.

"Near with all do respect you're jumping to conclusions."

"Members of the task force please listen to me Kira is likely amongst you, even as we speak he is in that room. I'm simply asking you to think through this carefully." Near said. K watched the screens, heartbroken. K couldn't do much now, it wasn't the time but K wanted to help more than anyone could know.

"Near we have to evacuate immediately." The commander said.

"Really, what pathetic people. I'm not surprised that there are ordinary people who support what Kira is trying to do. I'm talking about honest citizens who believe in their hearts that by punishing evil doers Kira will actually make this world a better place to live." He knocked over another toy. "But as for this crowd outside, they are a completely different breed. They are truly despicable and stupid." He knocked over another. "This is just a diversion for them. They're all selfish." He knocked over the final toy.

"I-I know that but it still leaves us with the immediate problem."

"We'll use L's legacy in the anti-Kira protestors we hired."

"Yes but we only have one shot with that plan."

"I'm aware of that but I can't imagine a better time to do it." Near said, clutching his fallen toys to his chest. " Besides it should be interesting."

K watched as money, thousands of dollars floated down from the air and onto the ground." Kya snorted. That's smart.

"What?" Light whispered, catching K's attention as she watched the remaining SPK put on suits. This confused K for a moment until a female broadcaster announced that the police were stepping in to calm the chaos. The police huh, thought K. it's an interesting diversion, dressing as the police. It will surely work.

XXXXX

A while later, after the everything was clear, Near contacted Light. K perked up, almost ready to fall asleep and call it a day.

"This is Near. We've reestablished a new connection so I thought I'd give you a call to let you know." Near said calmly.

"You're safe, that's a relief." K wanted to vomit.

"To all of you on the taskforce, I'm sure that some of you by now have begun to suspect Kira may be one of you. Given the timing of today's attack on our headquarters I don't think anyone could blame you for having doubts. If you don't suspect the second L of being Kira by now you're in the wrong line of work." Near has a point, K thought. "The number I gave you the day before has been connected please feel fee to call anytime you'd like. Well then I'll be waiting for your call." Near smiled and disconnected.

"Near you should smile more often." Near was startled at the new voice the radiated through the room.

"I figured you'd be listening." Near said, beginning to play with his toys again. "What is it that you wish to know this time?" Near said dully.

"You don't take compliments very well." K said hotly.

"No I suppose not. Not many are given to me in the first place." Near replied.

"It's a shame."

"Maybe to you." K smirked. "Someone will call."

"You think?"

"Yes. They have brains, I'm sure they can put the pieces together and besides I already know someone's going to call."

"And How's that?"

"Because someone's calling now." Sure enough one of the member's had called.

"Yes this is Near." Near said into the phone held out to him , dropping a pair of dice onto papers of information about the taskforce team.

"I am with the Japanese taskforce. My name is Aizawa." A new voice replied as Near poured more dice into his hand. This'll get interesting. K thought.


	51. Chapter 50: Meet

Third Person POV

Aizawa had given Near very detailed information. He explained how two people were detained for fifty days then released because of the thirteen-day rule. They had also found out that the director had bargained for shinigami eyes, which helped him see other people's true names. Near had asked if the first suspect had wanted to be detained. Aizawa said yes. They even found out that the director had taken both suspects, told them that they had been found guilty for being Kira one and two, and were going to be executed. The director threatened to shoot Kira then himself. Aizawa unfortunately decided that he would not willingly give out the names of these two people and they hung up. This all proved to Near and to K that Light Yagami was infact Kira. Why else would the director shoot Kira first then himself?

"K, were you listening?" Near asked to no one in particular. The rest of the men looked up, sharing glances with each other.

"Of course I was." K stated and the SPK rolled their eyes.

"It is safe to assume that Light is Kira just as we had previously believed." K said.

"Yes." Near said simply, pouring more dice.

"Near?"

"Yes K?"

"Have you had any contact with the blonde one, Mello?"

"No as a matter of fact I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"I found it odd that we haven't heard much from him since that day. It makes me wonder what his plan is in the grand scheme of things."

"I have often wondered that myself. But it is no matter, whatever it is he'll decide to do will help us that much more."

"Is he really a game piece to you?" K asked.

"No. As a matter of fact I care for Mello. It seems hard to believe but we grew up together. Even if he was serious about winning and would do all he could to obtain the place, the games we would play would excite me just as our little race is now. It's enjoying to have someone just as capable as I to play against. But no matter, the real question is: why does it matter to you?" Near asked, looking up from his dice.

"It does not matter to me; it matters to the investigation." K pointed out.

"Fair point." He played with his dice some more. Near was met with silence.

"K?"

"Yes Near?"

"Why haven't you decided to finish this? You are much more capable than I am, that is for certain. Why don't you come out first?"

"I could if I truly wanted to. Why would I though? It is not my place. Besides one is next to zero. Why would I want to be next to no one? That also makes me curious about Mello. He strives to be number one, when one is next to no one. Why? He has people who care, he's a genius, one of L's chosen successors, what more could he want?" K paused and Near looked at the screens with interest.

"But I am next to two." Near pointed out.

"Yea but does two want to be next to you?" K asked. K had a point. Mello hated Near, and because of this he truly was next to no one. " I'll leave that slot to you Near; you are better suited than I am."

"Again fair point." He paused. "I find that you are rather enjoying to talk to."

"I'll take that as a compliment and say thank you." Near smirked.

"As it was meant to but I prefer to know who exactly I am speaking to."

"Understandable."

"So given that I said as much would it be possible for us to meet?" It was K's turn to pause.

"Where and when?" K said. Near's eyes widened.

"That easily?"

"Well yes. I believe it would be beneficial to both of us if we had met. The you wouldn't be so curious and I would trust you more."

"Very well. I will tell you that in a few days' time I will be flying to Japan. Are you able to be transported there as well?" Near asked.

K chuckled. "I'm already stationed in Japan."

"Well this makes it much easier. I will contact you when I land the time and place. I trust that you will this to no one?"

"Like I have anyone to talk to in the first place." K said dramatically. Near gave a small smile.

"Then so it shall be."


	52. Chapter 51:Not What I had Imagined

Second Person POV

"Near?" K asked through the new screens.

"K, it has been a while." Near stated as he decorated the Christmas tree.

"It has." K said quietly.

"Is something the matter K?" Near asked.

"Well no not necessarily. I was just wondering if you would like to meet me at the café around the block from your apartment." Near paused, he had surprisingly forgotten that he had requested to meet K.

"You traced us."

"Of course, I have all of you under surveillance and I must say, placing one of your members into Takada's guard was a stroke of genius."

"Thank You. Let's just hope L hasn't figured out who."

"Agreed. So do you still wish to meet with me? I may have found some information and some new theories to help the progress of the case if you haven't figured them out which judging by the way your staring at the screen dully I conclude you probably already know about Mikami."

"I do and as a matter of fact we are tailing him at this very moment."

"Good." K was silent for a few moments. "Gods this is dull." K said, Near raised his unseen eyebrows.

"What is?" Near asked and K grunted.

"Doing all of this, when all the answers are staring at you in the face but I can't do anything until someone makes a move then and only then can I reveal myself. It's…. for lack of a better word…. depressing and very lonely." Near looked over at the screens. Depressing? Lonely? Near knew that he didn't know of or had very many emotions but he definitely knew both very well. And it was Christmas. Near knew what it was like being alone on a holiday. He knew it all to well.

"K?" Near asked, hoping K was still there.

"Yes Near?" K replied.

"I will meet you at the café in ten minutes, come alone." Near could practically hear K's smile.

"Alright thanks."

"Anytime." Near said and he was met with silence. The commander looked at him.

"Make sure no one comes in or out of that café, no bugs no cameras. You stand outside." Near stated and commander grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

5 minutes later.

"Near, I did as you asked. The café is safe." The commander said into the phone. Givanni clicked end and Near began to walk out the door.

"Sir are you sure this is safe? I mean what if K is Kira."

"I do not believe that K is Kira, and I do not believe I am in any immediate danger." Near said dully as he walked out the door.

Commander was waiting for him at the door. The lights shined brightly and Near stared at them for a moment before walking ahead in the newly falling snow. The café bell rang overhead and he saw a mass huddled in the shadows.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are K?" Near asked twirling a lock of hair around his finger. The mass stood and came into the light.

"Yes you are." Near's eyes widened fractionally, and he gasped just slightly, his finger falling from his hair.

" Please have a seat." K said and sat down in one of the booths. "What's the matter Near?" Near was startled out of his reverie and he sat down opposite of K.

"Nothing but I will admit you are not what I had imagined to be in your stead." Near said, obviously still staring. She smiled.


	53. Chapter 52: This Sucks

Third person POV

Aizawa had met with Near to tell him about the notes. Of course Near already knew about the meetings with Miss Takuda and had specifically asked Aizawa not to do anything unnecessary considering that, in all honesty, they were no longer needed. K pitied Aizawa but didn't say anything while he was there. Givanni kept following Mikami and each day broke into the gym locker to touch the note. They even brought in Mogi and Misa Amane. Once in a while Near would have conversations with K and they sometimes spoke with Light but what really irked K was the fact that this all became one big schedule. Nothing knew came up and it was beginning to bore K. She twirled a lock of her hair around her long finger.

"Near? This sucks."

He smirked. "I seldom use such a term but yes this does suck." She sighed. Near had become very familiar with K and even had fun while they spoke but times were getting serious and as such times for fun needed to fade.

"I have a bad feeling about Mello." K said after a long stretch of silence.

"And what about this bad feeling?" Near asked boredly, waiting for Givanni's new report.

"I don't really know. I just have a feeling he's going to do something really stupid."

"Huh I think the same thing. He has been quiet for a long time and he never quits. I wonder what he's planning."

"I don't know but I think I'm going to go and play spy with them. This is getting on my nerves, the waiting. I'm an impatient person you know."

"Yes, I believe I have figured that out. I may inquire though that you are beginning to sound like Miss Misa Amane." Near said.

"O gods am I?"

"Sadly yes." K sighed.

"Alright. If you don't hear from me don't worry I'll be out an d about."

"And why would I worry?"

"Because you care." K teased.

"You wish." Near teased back. It was rare to find him so at ease with someone. Especially a woman other than Hallie.

"Adieu Near."

"Au revoir K." The screen flickered off and Near sighed mentally. She was right; this was boring as all hell.


	54. Chapter 53: No one is dying

Second Person POV

K had already placed bugs and taps within the cruddy apartment both Mello and Matt resided in almost a month ago and had found out that they had been listening in on Misa until Near took her and Mogi into custody.

"Everything's set?" Mello asked as he flopped onto the chair, rubbing his temple.

"Yea." Matt said, sitting on the edge of the chair opposite of Mello. K watched with interest. They had been devising a plan to kidnap Takuda; it was brilliant but flawed. She had guards. No Takuda had guards who had guards. There was no way they could get out of this alive. No a chance and this worried K. "You do realize this is a horrible idea right?" Matt asked as he pulled out his Nintendo, a smoke hanging from his mouth.

"Yea but what the hell do you expect? This is all we've got and I have to reach Kira before Near does." Mello grumbled as he unwrapped a chocolate bar. Matt sighed but didn't say anything more. K watched as the silence stretched. Mello looked down at his half-eaten chocolate bar and placed it on the table. K gasped.

"That's a first Mello." Matt said without looking up from his game.

"I know."

"You know, there's a high chance this'll kill us."

"Kill me maybe but not you." Mello said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one knows who you are. My name was aid once, that's all that's needed."

"You really want to die don't you?" Matt asked finally looking up.

"Yes. I want to be with Kya, whatever the cost but first I have to beat Near. This is the only way to achieve both." Matt looked down. Meanwhile K was seething. Kya would not want this. Not at all. _'Neither one of you will die and that's a promise I can make' _K thought as she stared at the two boys through the camera.


	55. Matt Chapter 54: Save Mello

Matt's POV

The plan was simple. So simple, something's bound to go wrong. I know it. Mello knows it but we go ahead with it anyway. I watched as the procession of cars began to trail into the entrance of the hotel. I pulled forward slowly. To ease my racing heart, I lit up a cigarette, calming at its taste. Now was the time, before she walked inside. I hit the gas and spun infront of the building. I rolled down the window quickly and shot the gun, smoke covering the area. I pulled away quickly, driving away like a bat out of hell before anyone could catch me. I watched in the rearview mirror as Mello pulled up to the front, insisting that Takuda get on. I banked to the right. She hopped on and Mello drove away. I breathed in a drag of the smoke as I watched the guards chase after me. Shit. I sped forward. They were not supposed to come back this quickly. I know I'm royally fucked this time. I smirked. Looks like I'm coming a little sooner than expected Kya. I blinked as I realized that others had made their way infront of me and barricaded the only ways out. Shit. I hit the brake to avoid any unwanted collision. After all I loved this car. The car spun to a halt perfectly between the others cars. I listened to the squealing of her tires. Sorry babes. I'm surrounded now. Damn. So those cars got ahead of me huh? How many damn bodyguards does one-woman need anyway? All the men got out of the car and pointed their 9 mm's at me.

"Hey c'mon gimme a break." I called out as I stepped out of my precious car, hands held in the air. "Since when we're the Japanese allowed to carry such big guns?" I shouted, mentally laughing. If this is how I'm going to die, then so fucking be it. "You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask." I paused. I heard the squealing of tires coming toward us. What the fuck? I whipped around. The guards, obviously confused lowered their weapons also, when a sleek black motorcycle came speeding towards us from the east side. Mello? No, definitely not. The bike swerved and…. holy shit. The bike collided into one of the cars, scattering some of the men back as they pointed it to the bike. I watched some black dots roll towards the cars from my peripheral vision but paid no mind. I was too busy staring at the flipping figure out of the crash and landed on their knees infront of me. Damn. Kickass. They stood and blocked me. Huh? A heard a small chuckle. The men pointed their guns again. This person was going to get themselves killed blocking me like this. Their leathered hands opened and small pins dropped to the pavement. I studied them. Holy hell…

"GRENADE!" someone yelled and explosives began blowing up cars in a line. One man shot their gun and a blast of pain radiated through my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as the pain laced up and down the rest of my body. I groaned and my cigarette fell out of my mouth. The figure whipped around. The figure, who was cloaked from behind, was a woman. She had on a tight, black, leather corset top that showed off her hips, with a school skirt on. The skirt was hooked together to a pair of thigh high leggings. A black bow on both thighs. She still had her helmet on, and the rest of her body was covered with a trench coat.

"Get in!" A computer animated voice said from the helmet and she began shoving me inside my own car. As the last car blew up, the men regained their bearing just as she pressed on the gas. She peeled out of the barricade and drove down the main road, pressing the car to go to a hundred and twenty. She swerved around the traffic, getting many dirty looks and angry suggestions from them. We lost the guards about a mile and half into the city, peeling into alleyways until finally she pulled into an abandoned garage. She looked over at me then slipped out. She walked over to my side and opened the door. The light shined onto my wound. The area around the bullet wound was tainted red and throbbed horridly when I moved. I gasped. She bent forward and helped me out of the car. I hissed in a breath but didn't utter a word. A mass walked out of the darkness.

"He's been shot. Take care of his wounds. I have to leave…now. Take him to the headquarters once he's sedated. He'll be safe there." The animated voice said as I looked around. The warehouse smelt of mold and mildew, and was dimly lit but it was also very easy to access and not easy to find.

"Yes ma'am." I looked over at the man. He was about 5'8", short cut white hair, streaked. "Are you sure we can trust him?" The man asked gruffly.

"Without a doubt." She said then looked over at me.

"Mind if I borrow the car?" I shook my head. "Good 'cause I was going to take it anyway." She jogged back over to the driver's side and I lurched forward, cursing in pain. I held on to the door.

"Save Mello." I gasped in pain. "Save him." Please I begged, for Kya. "Please I promised my sister I'd keep him safe. You have to help him." I lied. The woman gave a curt nod and started the engine, peeling out of the garage. Mello, wherever you are, live please. If I can you can too.


	56. K Chapter 55: Bigheaded Prick

K's POV

I drove off in Matt's car, loving the familiar smell of smoke and chocolate. My heart was racing. I saved Matt. O gods I did it. He's not dead. Thank the heavens. No one will die today, at all. They were so fucking stupid, hatching a plan like this. Did they seriously want their death? Fucking idiots. I pressed the accelerator. I pulled out the tracking device. Before they left, I slipped a tracker onto the bike and car. The bike's signal was weak, alerting me that it was in something. Smartass probably went and drove it into a truck. I sped up, taking the quickest exit out of the city. Mello has a fifteen-minute lead on me. Knowing him, he'll probably go somewhere deserted. He'll want the notebook. Shit, us women are sneaky. We'll hide stuff wherever there's room and that isn't good considering Mello's situation. My heart thudded in my chest as the world flew past me. No way is Mello dying today. I won't allow it. He has to live, if not for Matt then for Kya. I watched Mello's truck backlights come into view and I slowed down, easing over to the right hand side, so he wouldn't see me in his mirror. This was definitely Mello; the bike signal grew stronger when I drove closer. Stupid ass doesn't check for these things. He thinks he's invincible. That woman in the back probably does too. I sighed knowing I had to wait; I couldn't just leap on and shoot the poor bitch. I had to bide my time. I was good with that. Mello, whatever you're planning to do, gods save you because you're not in your right mind. I slowed down and pulled off to the side, waiting for his truck to disappear before I followed him again. Dammit Mello why do you have to be such a bigheaded prick?


	57. Chapter 56: Eternally Grateful

Second Person POV

Takuda felt the truck begin to slow. _'This is it' _She thought. It was time to kill Mello. She took out the piece of the Death Note and pencil to write his name down _Miheal…_ all of the sudden light flooded through the dimly lit darkness. Takada squinted. A woman stood in the opening, a gun held at her side. She slipped the piece of paper into the folds of the blanket. Takada looked at the girl. Her name and death date flashed above her head.

_Ka- _There was the click of a gun before Takuda could pronounce the full name. Shit.

"If you want to live to see another sunrise I suggest you put that piece of paper down." The girl said. Who the hell did this girl think she was anyway, Takada thought. I am god's spokeswoman; he'll save me and vanquish evil. She thought.

"Do it!" The girl hissed. Takada's eyes narrowed.

"You want it? Come and get it bitch." She said and stood. The girl shook her head and lept forward. Takada was slammed into the wall behind her, all the air leaving her lungs. The piece of paper fell from the folds and onto the ground. "No!" She called out and reached for it. Snatching it with her left hand, she held it above the small girls head. The girl snarled and bashed the arm into the window behind her.

'What the hell?' Mello thought as the window behind him smashed to billions of pieces. Blood crept down Takada's arm and she cried out and pain. The girl grabbed what little bit of hair Takada had and slammed her face into the wall, the paper dropping to the ground. The girl lunged for it and snatched it up in her hand. Then she whipped around to face Takada, who was laying face first upon the ground. The pain must be too unbearable for her. The girl pulled out a small object and peeked through the window. Mello was trying to slide out to see what the problem was. Hell no. The girl tossed the small object and watched with sick satisfaction as it plunged deep into his neck. He gasped, trying to turn around when he fell face first upon the steering wheel. Yea that had to hurt. Takada began to rise up, doing her best to cover herself, groaning all the while.

"I want you to call Light and tell him that Mello's dead. Now." The girl said and reached through the window where Takada's phone lay. When she turned around Takada pulled back her fist and nailed her in the stomach. The girl gave a slight gasp but then grabbed Takuda's towel and weaved it around her throat. Takada choked. Her face began to change color.

"Ok! Alright I'll do it." She gasped, trying to breathe.

"Good, say exactly what I tell you too. You understand." The girl asked. Takada nodded. The girl loosened her grip and shoved Takada into the corner, throwing the phone at her. Takada called Light.

"Hello?"

"I want you to say his name and stutter in fear, put on a good show." The girl whispered, pointing her gun at Takada.

"Light I-I." She did as she was told, the fear entering her eyes.

"Miss Takada? Listen to me, are you alright?" The girl listened to Light.

"Beg him to save you."

"Light, Light please save me." Takada cried.

"It's alright, calm down. Just answer my questions ok?" Takada looked at the girl with fear. She nodded.

"Ok."

"First your location. Do you know where you are?" Light asked. Takada shook her head at the girl.

"No, no I don't know where I am. I was put into a truck. It was locked from the outside."

"Tell him about the freeway and the sign that says Nagano."

"But we were on the freeway and I caught a glimpse of a sign that says we were headed to Nagano." Takada parroted. The girl nodded. " Right now I think we're parked in the middle of a building somewhere." She finished.

"Miss Takada you are Kira's spokesperson." What the hell does Kira and being a spokesperson have to do with the damn situation? The girl thought to herself. " Do you remember the conversation we had when I told you there would be people who would try to hurt you because of that?" Takada looked up at the girl.

"Y-yes." Takada stuttered. This is odd. "I remember."

"We talked about what you should do if a situation like this ever arose. Do you remember that?" The girl frowned through the helmet.

"I remember. I did what you told me to Light." Then it came together, they meant the killing of the captors, in this case Mello. "I did it." The girl nodded to Takada. "I didn't struggle, even when he striped me naked. I did exactly as you said. I made survival my first priority and…and I did it." Takada couldn't lie and say she killed Mello but she couldn't tell the truth either. "Please Light! I did everything that you told me to. Come quickly. Save me!" She cried, tears pooling in her eyes. The girl felt horrid for doing this to her but it was necessary.

"Miss Takada. You remember what I told you to do after that don't you?" He asked.

"I-I know b-but Light." She gasped.

"Can you do it?"

She paused, the tears now falling down her face. "I can do it." She said steadily. The phone clicked and Takada began to cry, trying to muffle it in the palm of her hand. She whipped her tears away.

"What is it that you have to do?" The girl asked.

"Contact someone, to proceed with the killings." Takada admitted.

"Do it." The girl said.

"Why are you permitting this?"

"Because this is what's meant to happen, I can't change it, only watch now."

Takada took a breath and dialed Mikami's number.

"It's me, send me as many names of people to punish as you can. Here's my email address."

"Yes right. I understand." The other voice said and clicked off.

"When you receive the names, don't do anything. I have the paper so it doesn't matter." Takada nodded and brought her knees up to her chest. A few moments passed, and she paused, looking squarely ahead. Then she proceeded to stand. What the hell? The girl watched as Takuda walked forward. She then tilted her head up and gasped.

"Takada what are you doing?" The girl asked as Takada turned on the engine of the bike, and ripped the fuel line. Wait…shit! The bike exploded and both girls flew backwards. Takada flew back, lying on the ground and didn't get back up. The girl knew Takada was dead. She went to stand when the piece of paper in her hand began to spark. Shit. The girl hurried and placed the paper in Takada's hand, just in case. There was no point in hauling a dead body out. The whole truck was in fire now and the girl had to get Mello out. The girl stood and hurried out the slightly opened door. She slammed it shut behind her, trying to keep the fire contained. It didn't work though, and the building around her caught on fire. She lept through the flames and opened the driver door. Mello still lay there, unmoving and unblinking. He was breathing though, but he was breathing the fumes from the fire. The fumes were potent and could kill someone easily. The girl choked through the helmet. She grabbed Mello's left arm and hauled him to his feet. He wasn't heavy but she probably weighed the same amount and it was a bit of a strain, especially when your visions is starting to fade, and your lungs straining for oxygen. She moved forward, dodging the flames that raced before her. Mello groaned. The girl began to cough horridly but kept going. The light of day shined through her helmet and she kept dragging Mello along. A blonde woman stood at the edge of the property and stared at the flames, unaware of the two people coming towards her.

"Help!" The girl who carried Mello called out. Hallie looked over and her heart dropped in her chest. Mello was alive. She ran forward. The girl collapsed to her knees but held Mello close to her. Hallie dropped to her knees also.

"Help him. Take him to the headquarters, get Near to help." The girl begged. "Don't let Light see him though. Or it's over for him." Hallie nodded and helped the unknown girl hoist the boy up. The carefully walked forward, aware the Light and the taskforce were driving over the hill. They hauled him into the backseat and the girl dropped to the side, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Hallie asked.

"Yea." The girl coughed.

"C'mon we have to get to Near." Hallie said.

"No just the two of you." The girl stood, leaning heavily on the car. Parts of her legs were burned severely, and blood dripped down her legs.

"Please we can help."

"NO!" The girl hissed, panting heavily.

"Take him to Near, now." Hallie knew there wasn't much time left before Light found them. She nodded and ran to the drivers seat.

"What's your name?" Hallie asked, turning on her car.

"Tell Near K gives her regards," and she ran. Hallie stared after her for a moment before driving away. K has saved Mello's life and for that Hallie would be eternally grateful.


	58. Mello Chapter 57: Because She Cared

Mello's POV

Beam of light shined through a small window and into my eyes, I groaned and rolled over. Wait…. what the hell? I opened my eyes to a dark red ceiling. Where am I? I sat up. I vaguely remembered something striking my neck, and being hoisted out of the truck. I remember heat. Heat as hot as the ones that caused my scars. Heat as hot as Kya's touch. I thought I was dead at some point. Voices. I looked around. Judging by how well this room was furnished and the ugly-ass colors I assume I'm in a hotel. But how did I get here? I sat up and immediately a head splitting pain erupted, I gasped and clutched my head. The pain dulled to an aching throb a few moments later and I looked up. I touched my head again, soft paper ruffled under my touch. I must be bandaged. I slid from the bed and stood. My legs were unsteady but I kept going. I opened the door and looked down the hallway. I heard voices from the right half of the hallway and I headed towards them.

"He'll be ok right?" I heard Matt's voice…. but I thought…I thought he was shot. I sped up.

"Yea, don't worry he's fine." A female voice I recognized as Hallie's said. I crossed the threshold.

"Mello!" Matt shouted when he looked up. He ran over to me and surprised me by crushing me in a one armed hug. I gasped. Damn he can be strong.

"Matt." I said, relieved. "I thought you were dead." I mumbled. We didn't show such emotion but we did care, we were like brothers.

"Trust me so did I." Hallie coughed and we broke apart. I glared at her. I looked over at Matt.

"What happened?"

"I got shot what does it look like?" He asked sarcastically. I shot him a warning glare. My head was throbbing and I didn't need this. "Ok so I went through the plan, just as you wanted, but I was caught by all the damn body guards, which might I add: How many bodyguards does one woman fucking need? Just as they went to shoot me, a black bike came raging through and plowed into one of the cars. This chick landed infront of me, blocking me like she was going to take the bullets when she opened her hands and dropped Pins. Grenade pins man, that's when all the cars blew up. One of the men clipped me with his gun, hence this shit." He nodded to his arm, which hung in a sling across his chest. " She drove me to an abandoned garage where one of the SPK waited and sedated me." He glared at the white-haired man. He looked down guiltily. "I woke up here. In the SPK headquarters." Wait. Did I hear him right?

"Yes that's quite right Matt though next time you should make it more informational instead of badass." Near came out of the shadows and I shot the snowman a glare.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I growled.

"Mello. No thank you? That's quite rude I suspect." I snarled at him.

"K saved your life and insisted that Hallie bring you here." Near said, twirling a lock of his snow-white hair. That's even worse. Saved by K? I didn't ask to be saved.

"Why?"

"Who knows her motives? I can't tell you why." Wait her?

"K is…a her?" I asked stupidly. Near nodded. My heart stopped. Kya told us K could be female but we didn't believe her. Damn my stupidity, I should have listened.

"She also saved Matt's life. She's quite extraordinary."

"You've met her?"

"Yes. She's quite interesting to say the least. Definitely not what I had expected when I met her." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where is she now?"

"Her whereabouts are unknown. I believe though she may be attending her wounds." Wounds? "Yes." Near said dully, reading my face. "She was severely burned trying to save your life." He paused. "Hallie even saw them but K refused any help. She only insisted that you be saved and so you have." 

"Why listen to her?" I asked.

"Because I trust her with my life. If there is something she asks of me, I will do it." Near admitted. Wait so he cares? That's deadly. I should know. 

"I didn't need your damn charity." I snarled.

"It doesn't matter, it's done. Now you may do as you wish."

"What about Takada?"

"Dead. I must thank you and K though. Because of your stupidity I am able to confirm that Light is Kira, and Mikami is X-Kira. I will be meeting with them tomorrow to corner and capture Kira." What!

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"Of course. I wouldn't except any less."

"Near." A voice called from the speakers.

"K!" He said turning to the screens. "Are you alright?" A chuckle was his reply.

"I'll live. I've suffered much worse." She said. "Any word on Mello and Matt?" She asked immediately.

"Fine, actually they are both with me."

"Oh." She paused. "Matt, how's your shoulder?"

"Fine. I'll live." Matt paused. "Thank you K, for saving my life."

"No problem. Just next time please better execute your plans." Matt smiled.

"You got it."

"Mello…" She whispered, her voice laced with something I couldn't identify. "How are you?"

"Why the hell did you save me!" I snarled, slamming my fists on the table. "I wanted to die and now I can't because of you, you stupid bitch." I yelled at the screens, wanting to throttle her. "Why?" I whispered, calming down.

"Why?" Her animated voice was laced with malice now. "I saved your life for Kya. No other reason but for her. Because she cared for the both of you, that's why." The voice hiss clearly pissed off. My heart stopped. How did she know about Kya? I frowned.

"It seems that I have over stayed my welcome Near even if I am not actually there. Take care, all three of you." The K clicked off and I fell to my knees while Matt leaned heavily on the table. How did she know about Kya? What would Near do with this information? Why did only bringing her name up hurt me so much?

"Who is Kya Mello?" Near asked, clearly curious. I sighed.

"You were right Near. It was a woman. A woman that captured my heart then died along with it." Hallie gasped. Matt's hand found my shoulder. I turned to face Near, who was sitting on the floor, still twirling his hair.

"If it's any consolidation, I'm sorry Mello." Near said.

"It's not."

"I figured as much," I couldn't help but grin.


	59. Chapter 58: Looks Like I Win

Second Person POV

Today's the day. Today is the day we capture Kira. K pulled up her gloves as she headed out to her new bike. It's time for this to end and people to be avenged. K turned on the bike and sped off early, to the warehouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The taskforce members entered the warehouse with their backs straight. They walked with calm and ease. Light opened the door. The sun's light spilled into the darkness of the warehouse, revealing little plastic people scattered, four standing people, and one crouching. The one crouching was obviously Near because he covered his face with a mask look a like of L. The men moved to stand on the opposite side of the room, the rain clinking off the windows.

"It's them. Those four are the SPK. And the one wearing the mask is Near." Aizawa stated.

"Hang on am I the only one who sees something wrong. He can go around accusing people of being Kira but that fact that he's wearing a mask-" Matsuda raised his arm to point at Near. "Says he's only trying to protect himself not everyone else."

"It's just as precaution." Near said, raising his hand to his mask. "There's a good possibility that Kira may have already seen the faces of everyone in this warehouse except for mine." Near reasoned. "Infact he may be writing down your names as we speak. So I'd like to wait for one hour no make it thirty minutes. That should give us more than enough time to see of any of us is being controlled before they die." Near twirled a lock of his hair. Matsuda gasped.

"What? You're gonna wait and see if we die?" Matsuda said, seething. Near didn't answer, only waited. And so they all stood there as time ticked on. With each passing minute the men became more afraid. Afraid that they'll be next in Kira's killing. And they are right to be afraid but like men they did not show it. The only evidence of this fear was the sweat the dripped down their faces. The spinning of the fan above, and the thunderstorm that rage outside were the only things that made a sound.

"Near! It's already been thirty minutes and nothing's happened yet." Matsuda called out into the silence.

"Of course not that's because Kira is not here with us." Light said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Very well. Everyone seems to be safe. I'll remove my mask now." Near said and reached around his head to grab the string. He pulled off the mask. Near looked at Light and gave his signature smile.

"You're quiet Near. What's wrong? Are you still waiting for something?" Light asked knowingly.

"Waiting. That's an excellent choice of words." He said, turning one of the dolls. "Yes I am waiting. For the arrival of someone who will solve this once and for all."

"Someone else is supposed to clear this up?"

"He'll be here soon. It's only a matter of time. There's only one entrance to this building and the only way to look inside is by opening that door." Near said, staring at the red door. "That mean's he'll either walk through that door or at the very least open it and peak through."

"And just who is this person anyway?" Matsuda asked.

"X-Kira, the one who's currently using the notebook and killing on Kira's behalf. He's bound to come here and bring the notebook with him and then he'll see me and write down my real name or rather he'll write down the names of everyone here who knows about the notebook and kill them. The taskforce audibly gasped.

"What? What are you saying? This doesn't make any sense, what are you trying to tell us Near? That some other guy is going to drop buy with the notebook, poke his head in and kill us all?" Matsuda exclaimed; clearly started to loose pieces of his sanity from fear.

"And you want us to sit back and let it happen?"

"Yes that's correct." Near said. " Now listen carefully, if someone comes into the warehouse through that door just let him in without resisting. If the door opens slightly simply act as if you don't notice anyone there."

"But-but that's just crazy." Matsuda exclaimed once again.

"He's already here." Near stated loudly. All the men gasped and did their best to not look at the door. Mikami peered through the doorway, and looked at each of the names, not only memorizing them but looking for god as well. The men on the taskforce who were Japanese, their names above their head are floating in Japanese while the other, who are American, have their names in English. A silly catch only those with shinigami eyes would notice. Matsuda pulled out his gun in fear, the SPK members reacted quickly and raised their own.

"Wait! Don't do anything." The commander yelled.

"Everything is fine." Near assured them. "You won't die."

"How can you be so sure Near?"

"Because I modified the notebook. We took repossession of the notebook and modified some of the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira. He has also been using exactly one page every day. Based on that I was able to replace the page he would use today as well as all subsequent pages so no one else would die."

Outside the door, Kira's henchmen mumbled delete over and over again as he wrote each name. When he finally wrote the last name he screamed, "Delete!" as loud as he could, as if the word and act itself was a mind-shattering orgasm.

"On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is that in roughly forty seconds he'll look inside to see if we're dead. That's when we'll restrain him and seize the notebook. Whoever's name is not written down must be Kira."

"I-it's true. Kira would be the only one that guy wouldn't try to kill." Aizawa said, "But still."

"You there, outside." Light said to the door. "Have you finished writing down the names in the notebook?"

"Yes. I've written them." The voice on the other side confirmed.

"Don't you think it's rather odd?" Light looked over at Near. " Why would he answer you so quickly and calmly and honestly when you asked him if he had written down our names yet?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's just honest or confident he'll succeed or perhaps he'd seen through your brilliant plan."

"In that case we're in big trouble." Matsuda pointed out.

"Teru Mikami." Near called out. "If it's not too much trouble for you, won't you please come in and join us? I already know that you're the one who's been judging and executing people for Kira. If you've already written down our names then there shouldn't be anything to be afraid of." Near paused. "You can come right on in."

"Teru Mikami is it? He's correct, there's no reason to hide from us. You can come in." The taskforce gasped. That's when a hand slid through the opening and shoved aside the heavy door.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Light asked the figure in the doorway.

He checked his watch. "30 seconds. ..39."

"Well Near, it looks like I win." Light said smugly

"40!" Mikami yelled.

Matsuda clutched his head and was met with silence. No one had dropped dead, no one was gasping for air. It was just…silence.

"We're still alive." Matsuda pointed out in shock.

"Looks like that stuff about winning was total bullshit Light." A voice came from above.


	60. Mello Chapter 59: Took You Long Enough

Mello's POV

Matt and I stood at the top of the staircase in the back of the warehouse. Near didn't glance at us but the others did.

"It's been over a minute and we're still alive. We haven't died." The young one mumbled as he looked over at us. A look of horror crossed over Light's face but was gone in a flash. We slowly made our way down the stairs to stand beside the SPK. Light's face was priceless. His eyes were widened and his mouth agape. Two surprises in one day, he better drop dead soon. I pulled out a chocolate bar and licked it, pleased.

"Didn't I already tell you all that no one was going to die?" What idiots. As much as I hated to admit this but when Near said something he's usually right. I smirked and took a bite of my chocolate bar.

"But why!" Mikami called out. "Why won't they die?" Mikami looked down at the notebook. "God…I did everything you told me!" He yelled, breaking.

"Rester, Givanni, take him now!" Near yelled and the men rushed forward. Mikami struggled against them and dropped the notebook, screaming all the while. "Givanni, the notebook please." Givanni handed over the notebook. "If you didn't believe me earlier then see for yourselves. I can confirm that the first four names are the names of the SPK members. The second four are the names of your team. The only name that hasn't been written down is Light Yagami. If that weren't enough Mikami also addressed you as 'God' and said he did what you asked him to. It's settled." I watched Light in sadistic satisfaction. Matt also smirked. Light was cornered with no way out.

"It's a trap!" He yelled. "This whole thing is a set up!" I rolled my eyes; can you get any more fucking dramatic? "This is all part of Near's plan to frame me. Isn't it a little odd that no one died after having their name written in the notebook? This proves it's a trap!" He screamed, losing it. That made no sense to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"I believe I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook." Near said calmly.

"No-you-that" Light looked away. "That' can't be." Light finished. O really? "This is a set-up. I don't know this guy." H meant Mikami. A look of horror washed over Mikami and he sobbed, looking down.

"Light." Aizawa put his hand on Light's shoulder. "It's too late to deny it. You know Near has won. Just a moment ago you were saying it looks like I win. How much more of a confession do you need?" Aizawa removed his hand from Light's shoulder.

"Light." Matsuda whispered sadly and fell to his knees. "Why?" Mogi walked forward and pulled out a set of handcuffs. Just as he was going to place it on him Light pulled away quickly.

Light gasped. "STOP!" He pushed him away and ran forward, tripping to the ground and getting back up, leaning on the far wall for support like the coward he is.

"Light Yagami…. L…Kira. It's over you've lost the game. Just a moment ago you proclaimed your victory, expecting us all to die. And to tell the truth you might have actually won and I would have lost." I peered over at Near. "We ended up doing exactly what you expected us to do and altered the fake notebook in Mikami's possession. However when I said that we had modified the notebook I was referring to the real notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook but as for the real one, we replaced the entire thing." Near reached into his shirt and pulled out a notebook. What the hell else does he keep in there, I wondered. " This here is actually the real one." Light gasped.

"No, impossible!" He yelled.

"We used the same kind of pen that Mikami used to copy his handwriting perfectly and made the inside and outside of the fake look exactly like the original. Givanni was able to do it in a single night. Of course since I had touched the real notebook before coming I've been able to see the shinigami as well. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shinigami. I'm Near."

"He-he-he. Nice to meet you too. My name is Ryuk." Near had insisted that Matt and I touch the notebook, to verify what it would say.

"Some of the edges of the notebook pages are torn. Tell me if someone's name was written on a ripped off piece of paper would they still die?" Near asked.

"Oh yea of course they would." Ryuk answered casually.

"I thought so. I bet you were able to use that to your advantage. I wonder how many times you deceived us with this and how many people you killed. Light Yagami …you are Kira." Near said, staring at the ground. "You're mistaken." Near said as if reading Lights mind. "This was all thanks to Mello." He nodded toward me and I shot Light a sadistic grin. "I believe if I explain this much you'll begin to understand. Take a look at this page of the notebook." Near said flipping back a page.

"G-god you told me you couldn't move freely. I had to make sure Takada was taken care of. Wasn't that my duty to you?"

"It's all true. The twenty-sixth right after Takada's kidnapping was broadcast on the news Mikami went to the bank." Near stated.

"I've been trailing him." Givanni said. "I knew he went to the bank every month on the twenty-fifth. So it was odd for someone so methodical to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed Mikami to the bank as he headed for the safe deposit boxes. It was only at this time did he seemed concerned that someone was following him or not. I got into his safe deposit box, inside was the real notebook. Sure enough Takada's name had already been written inside it."

"Do you understand now Light Yagami? You didn't realize that Mikami had made a move on his own and wrote Takada's name in the notebook because you had already killed her with the note clip on yourself. This was the event that made me consider the possibility of a fake notebook. We were able to stop you thanks to the efforts of one person. It was Mello who did it all." I couldn't contain my grin. " I believe Mello knows in his heart that working by ourselves neither of us would be able to achieve our goal and surpass our mentor L." I shot Near a glance but didn't say anything. "But together…together we can stand with L. Together we can surpass L and now acting as one we face together the Kira who defeated L with solid evidence beat him at his own game." Ok Near; don't go over-board with this. Matt contained a snicker and I shot him a death glare. "Let's see you try and talk your way out of this one if you can." Near challenged. Light stared, anger shining through his eyes. That's when he began to laugh, laugh like a maniac. He stopped.

"That's right…I am Kira."

"Fina-fucking-ly. I wondered how long it would take for you to crack." A new voice said. A black mass shot from the railing, spun through the air and landed on their knees. She looked up. "Now it's time to end you." She said and stood. My chocolate bar dropped from my hand.


	61. Mello Chapter 60: Blood and Tears

Mello's POV

"That's her!" Matt whispered in awe. "That's K!"

"K, I was hoping you'd stopped by." Near looking at her.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world Near."

"Wait so you're the one who hacked all our files without a trace? Sweet." Matsuda said, making googly eyes at the masked face. She looked over at him and Matsuda seemed to shrink. She must be glaring at him. I still don't like her.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me. I have a life debt to collect." K swung her cloak back to reveal a holy…. shit she has a katana. She pointed the tip towards Light. All the men whipped out their guns and pointed it at her. "Shoot me if you'd like but if I die this bastards coming with me." The animated voice said. Damn, and I thought I was pissy.

"We cannot allow you to do harm." Near said. She whipped around to face Near who still sat there, twirling a lock of hair.

"This is Kira, he admitted it. He needs to be brought down." K hissed at Near.

"That's right I am Kira." She looked over at Light. " And what can you do?" Light peered over at the sword. "Kill me right here? Hear this: I'm not only Kira but I am also god of the new world." He's officially lost his mind, I thought. "Kira has become Law in the world we now live. He's the one who's maintaining order." Why the hell is he talking about himself as if he's two different people? "I have become justice." Never mind. "The only hope for man kind." K snarled. "Kill me." He said bringing his arms out. "Is that really the right thing to do?"

"Yes." K snarled but Light ignored her.

"Since Kira's appearance six years ago wars have stopped and global crime rates have been reduced by over seventy percent. But it's not enough. This world is still rotten with two many rotten people." Like you, I thought. "Somebody has to do this. And when I first got that notebook all those years ago I knew I had to do it. No! I was the only one who could. I understood that killing people was a crime." Why the hell did you do it then? "There was no other way! The world had to be fixed. A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could have done it?" He yelled swinging around, willing for us to understand. "And come this far, would they have kept going? The only one who could create a new world is me." He said; his voice dropping to a normal pace. The room silenced.

"No!" K yelled.

"No. You're just a murderer Light Yagami." Near said quickly before K could say much more. "And this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass-murder in the history of man-kind. You yielded to the power of the shinigami notebook and you have confused yourself with a god. In the end you're nothing but a crazy serial killer. That's all you are. Nothing more and nothing less."

Light looked around, thinking. "Near, here's some food for thought: that notebook you have and the one the Aizawa brought from the Japanese taskforce headquarters are they both real?" Where was he going with this? I frowned. Near turned his head, curious. "At the moment only I know where the real notebook is." He began to walk. "If you truly want to defeat Kira as well as test the notebook that Aizawa is carrying I guess your going to have to write my name or Mikami's." He shrugged. What the hell was he playing at? "It's the only way to see if it's real." Light said putting his hands infront of him. "Or fake!" Light said strongly. K rushed forward, sword in hand.

"He's hidden a piece of the notebook!" I took a step forward. Matsuda raised his gun and shot. Light took steps forward and K stopped, realizing what had just occurred. Light clutched his not bleeding hand.

"Matsuda." Aizawa said.

"Matsuda you idiot!" Light yelled, pissed. "Who the hell do you think you're shooting at?" He yelled again, his voice laced with pain. He staggered around a bit and Matt leaned towards me.

"Now he knows what it feels like to get shot." I snickered.

"Don't screw with me!" Light screamed.

"What was it all for then?" Matsuda asked, his voice showing his feelings: betrayal. "What about your dad? What the hell did he die for?"

"My dad." Light laughed. "You mean Soichiro Yagami. That's right Matsuda. In this world all those honest people like him who fight for justice, they always loose. You want a world like that where people like that are made to be fools? I know you understand so kill the others, especially that bitch K! Shoot them!" I watched the tears fall freely down Matsuda's face right then all I felt was pity. These men trusted him and look who he turned out to be. Though that pity vanished, this is why you can't trust people because they'll stab you in the back and watch you die for their own selfish desires.

"You led your own father to his death and now he's gone you call him a fool!" Light paused looking down at his bloody hand then began to finish the names with his own blood. Matsuda shot again, hitting him in the shoulder, the lower hip and side. Light fell to the floor.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him. He has to die!" Matsuda yelled and raised his gun for the final blow.

"Matsuda!" Aizawa yelled and shoved Matsuda away, just as he took his shot. The shot echoed throughout the warehouse. He missed. Light stared at the hole in the ground that would have been his head. Light choked and gasped as reality settled in. He could have just died. He then began to sob in pain. Pathetic.

"Damn you. What the hell is this?" He gasped. Light must not be accustomed to such pain. "Mikami! What are you waiting for?" Light paused to gasp in pain. "Write down their names! Right 'em down!" He ordered then rolled on the ground. Yea I bet his pain is worse than hell right now. Serves the bastard right. "Kill them now!" I looked over at Mikami; his eyes began to soak with tears. His face scrunched up. This is not how he imagined his god to be. He pictured him as invincible, not human. He was proven wrong.

"It's finally over." The commander said behind me. "Isn't it Near?"

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Where are you Misa?" He cried out. "Where's Takada?" You fucking fool. You killed Takada remember? You killed her for your own needs. No one will save you now. All of the sudden, a blood-piercing scream radiated through the warehouse. We all turned to look at Mikami, who had stabbed himself with what looked a ballpoint pen. I scoffed in disgust as blood spurted everywhere. The taskforce men ran to him.

"Mikami!" They held his body, still spewing blood. "Quick! Stop the bleeding!"

"It's already too late." Aizawa said. "He'll be dead in a few seconds." Matsuda and I looked over. He gasped. Light was heading for the door.

"Wait Light!" Matsuda yelled and K darted forward. Before Light could walk through the threshold, K pointed the tip of her Katana into his back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She said. Light turned around to face her. "You can leave when I say you can, and that won't happen until you're dead." She snarled and pressed the tip harder into his skin. He visibly swallowed. We all were staring at them now.

"Let me ask you something, bitch. Who made you apart of this?"

"I have been apart of this since it began. Here's some food for thought, as you say, all the people you killed…how many of them were innocent? How many people did you slay because they got in your way hmm? How many people did you slaughter because their name was there even if they weren't guilty of anything?"

Light sneered. "It seems that you have a personal vendetta against me. Who did I have the pleasure of killing that was so near and dear to you?"

"My brother."

"Oh that helps." He said. I heard a snicker from inside the helmet.

"Do you really want to know? Fine. You murdered the only person that cared for me. My only family. You killed him because he was in your way. An innocent man." She paused. "The man that you murdered, the man that I loved so dearly, the only family in the world…. was none other than the great detective…L." That's when she removed her mask.


	62. Mello Chapter 61: Alive

Mello's POV

The whole room gasped. L had a sister? I felt my jaw drop. Impossible. She would have gone to Whammy's. She would have grown up with me. There was never any mentioning of L having a younger sister. K removed her mask and I felt my heart stutter. I clenched my jaw. Layers upon layers of raven black hair tumbled out of the helmet. It flowed so glossily and smoothly to her small and delicate waist. She looked over at us and I gasped inaudibly. Those eyes. Stormy eyes that held so much emotion. She was there the night Kya had died. Her eyes were green, but masked with black, dulling the color. Her skin was pale but not as pale as L's was. She had a faint…I mean very faint coloring of pink in her cheeks and her lips were full and pouty. Her black bangs covered a good portion of her face. Light had also gasped.

"Your eyes." Light whispered.

"They're not exactly the same, blame that on our mother but yes. Glad you recognize them." She pressed the blade farther.

Light stared at her, his bottom lip trembling and he shook from all the pain. She swallowed. "You took away my life. You took away my brother, and you took away Watari who was like a grandfather to me. You took them both without a second thought. All because they stood in your way. You took away my past and you almost succeeded in taking my future. One thing that I learned in life is that all debts must be paid. An eye for an eye, a life for a life." Light gasped and stumbled backwards. Her blade moved. O gods no. I rushed forward. She spun around, moving quickly to cleave him. Light sucked in a breath as he watched the blade.

"For L!" She cried and the blade fell to his neck. She gasped when I lashed out and clutched her arm; the blade stopped just a few inches from his neck. She looked at me, startled. Her eyes watering up from all the anger and hate that pooled there. Electricity stung my fingers and a white-hot fire burned through me. I held in a startled gasp but she didn't bother to keep hers in. She gave a tiny feminine gasp. "Why?" She whispered.

"I know how much you hate him. He almost killed me, Matt, and he succeeded in killing L…but killing Light here and now will make you no bit better than him. Killing makes you a monster and that's not what you are meant to be. Don't." I reasoned. I wanted to tell K to slice him into bits; I wanted to help her do it. But killing someone isn't an easy feat and how Kira did it for this long is beyond me. She sobbed and I pulled her away from Light, who still stood shocked in the doorway. Her tears fell down her face as she let go of her anger. I clutched her awkwardly to me, unsure of what to do. I held Kya plenty of times but she only cried once infront of me. I swallowed down my bile as the memory of that night came crashing down around me. I shook my head. She sobbed into my vest, her voice hitching as she took in her breathes. I looked over at Near, who sat there, watching us. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say :_I can't help you with this one._

The fire, even as she cried, still raged within me and it took all my will power not to shove her away and bolt. Only Kya can make me feel this way. Only Kya. I tugged her gently back to the rest of the SPK.

"He's getting away!" Aizawa said, as if expecting Light to stay. I'd run to if L's sister came charging at me with a sword, you damn right. "Light!" He called out and began to run after him. I watched. K looked over.

"Mr. Aizawa, it's unlikely that he has any more pieces of the notebook." Near said staring at the bloody one that was on his hand. "And with those wounds he's not going to go far. He'll stop running soon even if we leave him alone."

"Near." Aizawa said. "I'm not going to follow your orders." He stated. I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Near.

He let out a shocked sigh; his facial features betraying the surprise he felt. "Very well then." He said, looking away to twirl his hair. "I'll leave it up to you." He resigned. This must be the moment when Near felt he wasn't needed anymore. The Taskforce members ran after Light, leaving the rest of us in the warehouse. By this time K had already pulled away from me and stood several feet away. Her tears nearly dried up and she stood with her arms crossed, staring at the door. I'll admit I felt…empty without her standing near me but I just shook my head. She turned to me.

"Thank you, for stopping me. You were right, killing Light would make me just like him." I nodded to her. She sighed and bent down to pick up her helmet. She moved to the doorway to leave.

"K?" Near said, looking over at her. "You really are his sister, aren't you?" Near asked as if needing confirmation, which is a first.

"I'm one of the world's biggest secrets. L didn't want to expose me because I would be his one weakness. Only him, Watari and Robert new of my existence. Most of the time I did stay in England. Robert would look after me and sometimes L would take me with him on certain cases." She smiled sadly. "That's to explain why none of you know me from Whammy's. He believed it was too dangerous to go. Lollipop always did his best to take care of me." She grinned. Lollipop? What the hell kind of nickname is that? Why did it seem so familiar to me also? Damn, I'm probably over thinking it. I looked over to see Matt frowning.

"What if I ever feel the need to contact you?" Near asked.

"Leave that to me." Near grinned and so did she. "Well Near…until next time I must say Au revoir."

Near chuckled. "Adieu Mademoiselle."

She looked over at Matt, her grin fading. "Take care of that arm gamer and take care of your car too. She's a beauty." Matt grinned but his eyes were narrowed. She looked over at me and her eyes changed. A flash went through them and she smiled sadly. "Mello." She whispered, as if everything could be said in saying my name. I frowned. " Thank you for everything mon seul et unique." She then turned to leave and disappeared around the bend. My frown deepened.

"Near, what did she just say…in French?" I asked, turning to him. He had a puzzled expression etched onto his face.

"She said my one and only." Near answered, twirling a lock of his hair. Wait a minute. I looked over at Matt who was still frowning. French. Gamer. Car. Lollipop. Brother. Flash in her eyes. Mon seul at unique…..

"Oh My God." I whispered and bolted forward, my heart racing in my chest. Is it possible? I ran threw the threshold and saw K sitting on her bike slipping on her helmet. She turned up the visor and looked over at me. Her eyes wide with expectancy and hope.

"Kya." I said. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. That smile. Her sadistic one, when she knew something we didn't. It radiated on her face as if congratulating me for figuring it out first. She pulled her visor back down and revved the engine. Sparing me one last glance she took off, her form disappearing in the distance. My heart raced in my chest. Kya was alive. She was alive and in Japan. I stared after her. I felt Matt behind me and turned around.

"Mello what's the matter?" Matt asked, clearly confused.

"Kya." I whispered. "She's alive." Matt's eyes widened. I could see his heart in them.

"That's not possible. You and I both know she died in the fire if-"

"Matt it's her! She kept dropping hints. Speaking French, lollipop, saving our lives, hell she even said something to Light about almost destroying her future. That's us! K is Kya! Matt put the pieces together!"

"But the body-"

"Must've been fake. Kya' resourceful, K's a genius. I'm sure she could plant a fake body. We didn't go to identify it remember?"

"Mello I get it. I believe you. If you know K is Kya I will follow that but what hurts is the fact that there had to have been a reason to fake her own death." I nodded.

"I know and she probably doesn't want to be found either." Matt grinned.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Begin searching hotel camera footage in this region. Since she's L's sister she might be staying a good hotel. Look between all three bases. She had to have been close to all of us without us realizing it, and she quickly lept to action the day you were shot meaning she's close by. You could also check roadway footage, look for her on a black bike then trace her back. I doubt she'll stay in the same hotel but it's a start." He nodded and went to get his rental car from around back. I stared out in the distance for a moment.

Kya. I know now that you're alive. You're here with me. I won't stop until I find you. That's a promise I refuse going to break.


	63. K Chapter 62: A Broken Promise

K's POV

He knew. I couldn't contain my grin and my infectious laughter. I couldn't. He knew. Mello knew. He figured it out. Even if it was at the last minute he still did it. I turned into the hotel parking lot, inside the city. Turning the engine off I went straight to my room. There I took off my helmet…for safety of course. I couldn't stop smiling. Even if I were to die at this moment I believe I would die with the biggest smile on my face. Mello knew I was here. He knew I was alive and well. Despite this I couldn't help but feel a tinge of anger. I wasn't supposed to let him know. I faked my death for a reason. To keep him and Matt safe, and to keep my identity a secret. Of course that planned failed considering Mello and Matt nearly died. Fucking idiots. I grinned. My fucking idiots. I spun around; I haven't felt this joyful in years.

He would come.

I stopped. I wanted him to find me. I wanted him to show up and announce that he'll never leave me. That he'll always be by my side, no matter who I truly am or what I look like. My shoulders slumped unintentionally. He won't though, I thought. I remembered that night. The night he came to the base drunk and angry, believing that I was in love with Matt. He doesn't the difference of loving Matt and being in love with him. How do you explain the love between siblings, or parents, best friends, family? How can one tell the difference between that love and the love between husband and wife, between lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend? How can Mello not see that? To love someone and to be in love? Some may believe there is no difference but there is and one day they will understand too. But Mello won't…because he doesn't know love. He doesn't love me. He never has…. and never will. I sighed my heart clutching painfully in my chest. It's better this way. No problems. No hassle. Gods I needed a bath. I went into the bathroom and turned in the faucets. I hissed and took my hand back when the piping hot water came through and gradually turned to a still-hot-but-bearable type of water and I closed the door. I poured some of the bubble bath soap in and watched as suds began to arise, remembering when Matt came over for our little game and did the dishes.

"_What? Is doing dishes a turn-on?" I laughed as he rinsed the suds off his hands. _

"_Oh you know it baby, it's all in the suds." _

I shook my head as I stripped. That conversation made me smile. I looked at myself in the mirror, expecting curly brown hair and moss green eyes. No, that's not me. Not the real me anyways. The real me has faded green eyes that looked as if to be masked in black, raven black hair that meets my waist…straight and glossy. I had a flat stomach, not sunken in…. people seemed to think that just because I can't gain weight I'm all bony. Fuck that shit. I may not be filled out that well in certain part of my body ***cough cough chest cough*** but jeez have a little faith. A good bit of people thought that about L too but in reality he actually was ripped. I mean he had a fucking six-pack! They weren't popped out like body builders but they were still there. I smiled; remembering the day Lollipop took me out to swim for the first time. I studied myself again picking out features that were like my brothers. The dark hair, darkish eyes, pale skin, skinny, and fragile-like. I didn't have his eyeliner looking bags of course. I snickered. I brought that up to him when I was younger and he told it was because he couldn't sleep. He suffered from insomnia. I asked why and he said because the monsters never leave him alone. I never asked again. I whipped my head to the side so that my bangs would fall to the side but they came back in their natural position…. infront of my face. I sighed, exasperated.

I slipped in the tub, sighing in delight as the hot water met my cold skin. I sunk into it, watching the steam billow up around me. The suds popping underneath the wait of my head. Lollipop didn't seem like he took showers much…hell it didn't seem like he did anything much. Though I found out that he absolutely loved showers. Never completely understood why though. I snickered. With that man, you couldn't understand much of anything yet his reasoning was never flawed. What? It wasn't his problem if you couldn't understand or keep up with him. It's just the way he was. Father was like that. My smile died. Mother and father…. they were polar opposites. Lollipop got most of his looks from dad. Black hair, black eyes. Mom on the other hand was a completely different story. She actually had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. No one inherited her beautiful hair. Dad's traits were the dominant one oddly enough. Her laugh was absolutely divine and Dad loved making her laugh. He was tall and mysteriously handsome, she said once. Which he was, no doubt. She was the sun he was the moon yet they loved each other…unconditionally. How was I brought to be? Lollipop was born first of course. By the age of three he could solve riddles and puzzles, sing his alphabet forwards and backwards, tell you the whole length of pi and read a chapter book. By the age of five he could speak English perfectly, tell you what every word of that year's dictionary meant, do eighth grade math and science problems, and had a talent for martial arts. He also had a fondness of sweets. It wasn't obsessive like it was before he died, he did actually eat healthy foods other than fruit until he became a detective. Our parents were proud but very afraid. They weren't average people but they certainly couldn't do everything he could at five years old.

They were actually great friends with Whammy and had asked to place him in his special orphanage because they could no longer take care of him. Whammy was delighted and did so. This was when Lollipop was around the age of six almost seven. Remember when I said that they weren't average people? That's because they were spies for the government and went all over the world for special projects. Two years later they were captured and sent to a foreign prison…mother was pregnant with me and I was born in that very prison. A year after they were released. Mom never got better. She lasted for as long as she could. She died when I was four. Already I was proving to be much smarter than my brother and could remember every detail of everything I saw since the age of two. I remember the days when Mom could do normal things like going outside to push me on the swings. I remember the twelve freckles that graced her small and delicate nose. I remember the sun shining in her eyes, making them seem otherworldly. I remember how much love and happiness shined through them. The way her smile radiated through the room and made me people turn to look. Her laugh resounded and the birds seemed to sing with her. She was so graceful and kind. Her hair would blow in the summer's wind and it would become tangled and unruly. She liked baking me chocolate chip cookies on days like that. Days when the summer sun was warm and refreshing, and the air was light and pure.

She would bake them after pushing me on the swings. I would sneak into the kitchen and eat some of the cookie dough even though I knew it was bad and could hurt me. Mother would just smile at me and shake her head, knowing scolding me would do no good because I had my father's spirit. Dad was kind and gentle but strict and firm. His eyes would become bright with love when he'd walk into the kitchen and seem mom smiling at me…. and me coated in flour. I would stick my tongue out at him and run around the island in the middle of the kitchen as he yelled that he was going to tickle me. I giggled with pure delight and mom would betray and capture me. She'd hold me close as I squirmed so that dad could tickle me. Those were days of pure delight. When the cookies were done and cooled mom would hand me a plate of them, dad would send her a question face. She would just smile and shake her head as if there was a secret language only the two of them understood. I simply giggled and ripped the cookies apart, loving the perfectly gooey and softness of the chocolate as it melted on my tongue. Mom was a master cook. Then when I had finished the whole plate and several cups of milk, dad would toss me over his shoulder and walk me into the living room.

Sometimes on days like these Lollipop would be watching from the shadows of the stairway, sad. He didn't like to visit much because he had been given away and I hadn't. But we did care. The one-day, dad had set up a tent in the living room so we all could lay. Lollipop didn't come down so mom and dad left him alone. I was four at the time so he was thirteen. He had begun solving cases when he was ten. My parents were so proud. He wouldn't be able to do half the things he could if he weren't sent to Whammy's, which is why they sent him. They were both talking to each other in hushed voices so I decided to go and get him. I grabbed a plate of cookies and a cup of milk and headed up the stairs. Lollipop did once have a lot of emotions or showed them. I knocked on his door but there was no answer I went in anyway. Lollipop sat in the middle of his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sat up when I walked in. I brought you some cookies and milk. I remember my little voice saying cheerfully. He glared down at me. Lollipop never did that before, I thought before he knocked it all out of my hands. 'I don't understand why they love you more, why they didn't give you away even though you are much more capable than me!' I remember him shouting. I remember backing away, unsure why and I tripped backwards. I landed on my butt, looking over at Lollipop who was looming over at me. 'Why do they love you but not me?' I remember him asking. I remember getting angry with him and standing to my feet. ' They do love you L you're just too afraid to see it. You're afraid of what you don't understand and you need to face it before you go and knock things over and hurt me. I love you L, even if mommy and daddy didn't, wouldn't that be enough for you?' I remember yelling smartly back. We always had very well worded arguments. Like lawyers. It turns out my love really was enough. I hated when Lollipop got mad at me in the small amount of time he did spend with us. I remember running past my parents, who came to see what was wrong. I remember climbing through the window, onto the tree beside us, and onto the roof, Lollipop calling my name.

I remember sobbing for exactly two minutes before he found me. I had exactly six hiding places, all of which he figured out the first time he actually decided to meet me. My favorite and most surprising was the roof. L swung from the branches and onto the roof with me. I remember he slipped and was holding on with one hand. He faked it. I figured it out after I calmed down of course. I remember him insisting on me helping me him up. I grasped his hand with my tiny one and pulled with all of my strength. He climbed up and sat a little way away from me. 'I'm sorry' he said. 'Mommy and daddy do love you. You just can't see it. They love you and I love you more.' He chuckled. 'And how does that work?' I gave him a big smile. 'Because my love spans infinity and everything afterwards.' He just smiled and shook his head. 'C'mere.' He said and held his arms out to me. I snuggled up into him, my head buried in the crook of his neck. He clutched me tightly and rocked me gently. 'I love you too even if you don't believe it. I do.' He whispered into my hair. I chuckled. 'You're a faker.' I felt his frown. 'What do you mean?' I glared at his throat. 'You didn't need me to help you climb up here.' He smiled. 'No but I'll always need you to help me when I fall and that's the point.' I hadn't thought of it that way. The next day Lollipop had to go back to Whammy's to begin another string of cases. 'I promise I'll be back.' He said when I wouldn't let him go. 'I don't care I want you to stay and never leave.' I whined. He smiled down at me and I let go. Four months afterwards mom died. Lollipop and I were crushed. But the worst thing is that not only did we attend one funeral but two. Mom had died because she was still so weak from the prison and giving birth to me. The things that happened, like the cookies and tents, were her good days.

Her worst is when she'd lie in bed all days screaming and sleeping. I had never felt so helpless. When she died, dad was never the same. He died of grief three days later. L and I swore we wouldn't talk about our past unless necessary because of how painful it was. Our parents were smart, no one knew of my existence. One: because of their past. Two: because of my world-renowned brother who could solve any case faster than you could blink. This presented a problem. Where would I go? L decided that I would go with him when he traveled the world, only leaving me behind when the case was really dangerous…like the Kira case. When he was in England I stayed at Uncle's house who happened to be Robert. Grandpa was Whammy. I saw many places with my brother but we never returned to our true home. I once looked it up and it was sold to a family of four with another on the way. I smiled when I read that. That was when I actually let go and move on with my life. I was eight. I was actually seven when Lollipop began to teach me different languages. I grew to favor French the most, hence why I speak in it so much. Lollipops favorite was Latin and Japanese, this I understood. Both were amazing languages. I sighed. I just wish I could've been there when he died. I wish I could have held him and cry and clutch him to me like I wanted…or should have done. I shivered and looked down. All the bubbled had disappeared and the water had turned cold. I jumped out and wrapped myself up with a towel. I walked back into my room, leaning against the wall. I didn't want him to die. I still wish he were alive. But I can't change that. The one thing I do wish I could change…the one thing that'll haunt me till I die is that I wasn't there to pick him up when he fell.


	64. Mello Chapter 63: Genius

Mello's POV

"Matt what the hell is taking so damn long?" I said, biting a chocolate bar while wrapping my rosary around my finger.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to find her that quickly Mello. It's going to take awhile considering I have to watch all camera and hotel video feeds from this area." He looked over at me, hoping I would understand. I glared at him. "I feel like fucking Cinderella over here. Cinderelly Cinderelly..." He sung to himself and I snorted. I stared off into space, finishing the chocolate bar and tossing the wrapper. Kya was alive. I smiled despite the situation. I can't believe she faked her own death. Damn. And on top of that was my mentor's sister. Who would have guessed? She did a good job of hiding the fact though. I mean before she had long curly brown hair and now it's raven black and straight. A mask of black dulls her eyes and she is now deadly. It makes me wonder how much she'd lied to us about. "Earth to Mello, come in Mello." Matt said, pulling me out of my reverie." What are you thinking about that made you so…out of it?" I sighed.

"I wonder about all the stuff she used to tell us. Were they all lies?" I said turning to him. He snorted as he taped the keys.

"I don't know man." He sighed and turned to me. "I'd like to think she told us only what we needed to know. I'd like to think that she covered some of the truth up or hid the truth behind lies. I don't know. Hell she could have used reverse psychology on us, making us believe that she was telling the truth only later believing that she had lied when in all reality she was telling the truth in the first place." I narrowed my eyes at him because this shit was giving me a headache. He cast his eyes down. "I'd like to think she trusted us enough to tell us the truth but…she never said her brother was L."

"Yea but did she ever actually say a name?" I mused. He frowned.

"Actually No. She only ever called him Lollipop."

"It sounds like she was dropping hints unintentionally."

"It seems plausible." Matt said, his fingers whirring about the keys.

"How long will it take to find her?" I asked, already impatient.

"It depends on whether or not she'll relocate. If she does I'll just follow the cameras. It all depends on her. Let's just hope and pray she doesn't leave the country or else we're completely fucked." Matt said, yawning. I sighed.

"And how long is that?" I asked again.

"Two days atleast. She did erase a good bit of video and feedback you know." I groaned. She may leave and I needed o find her soon. Matt peered over at me. "Don't worry Mello. We'll find her." Matt assured me. I wasn't so positive we would. I sighed.

"I'm going for a walk." Matt nodded but kept clicking away. I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. I took a breather, willing my head to stop spinning. I began walking down the cemented path. I wonder how much she's been suffering? Unable to get true consolidation for the loss of her brother and Whammy. I sighed, the sorrow eating at the bottom of my heart. That was when my phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked. Matt only knew this number.

"Mello." Near's voice said on the other end. I mentally groaned. Of course the abominable snowman would find the number. Douche.

"Near."

"I have reason to believe you are trying to find K." He said in a bored tone as usual. No point in denying it.

"Yea what's your point?" I snarled.

"I don't know Mello. I would like for you to put the pieces together. She lost her brother and Whammy and hasn't had the time to pick up the pieces. Where would you go if this were so?" Near asked curiously and the phone clicked. I sighed in frustration. What the hell was that about? What did he mean? Where would I go if my brother died…well. I would go and see him before…. oh.

Holy shit.

Near you mother fucking genius.

I know where Kya is.

She's with her brother.

The Cemetery.


	65. Mello Chapter 64: Love Death Rebirth

Mello's POV

The cemetery. Of course she'd be there. Why didn't I think of that before? It was logical to assume that she'd be there, especially if L's remains are there. Luckily before I left Robert graciously told me where he was buried. I quickened my pace. It's only been a day since I figured out Kya was K yet it feels like an eternity. I just wish I could take back all the nasty shit I said about K. I mentally sighed, if only I knew she was K. Then I wouldn't have been so hateful about it or talked to her like scum. She deserves everything. She deserves to be cherished. My heart grew heavy. I can't cherish her. I'm a self-loathing, determined bastard who will do everything in his power to obtain what he desires. What would she want with me? My vigor slowed. I wouldn't want me either considering the shit I put her through. I mean c'mon I practically called her a slut on several occasions; I nearly beat the living shit out of her unintentionally; I came to her drunk and pissed over a concept I didn't understand because I believed she loved someone else. Which I will admit I was pretty pissed off about. I stopped right then. There, in the middle of the street, I realized what they both meant. That loving someone is different from being in love. She loved Matt…. but she was in love with me. My face dropped. No. Why the hell would she love me? It doesn't matter. When I find her, I will simply admit my feelings and leave. I can't roam around the world knowing that she's out there and I didn't say anything about what I felt. I can't roam around knowing that some other guy is watching her and she him without admitting what I truly felt. I was resolved. She would know. My pace began again, running through the streets, and dodging cars. What the hell would I say to her? What the hell would she say to me? My heart roared in my ears. I've never felt so afraid in my life, except for the night of her quote on quote 'death'. My heart raced. The cemetery fence was near. I swallowed and slowed my pace. Would she hate me? Would she try and run away? What the hell could happen? What the hell did I want to happen? I don't know. I've never felt so damned confused about anything. I crossed the threshold into the cemetery and fought back a shiver. This is it, no turning back. My heart thudded. I peered around looking for her black hair. Then I saw her and I stopped. She was sitting sideways on her knees with a bouquet of white and black roses. She wore a black mourning dress; her face cast down. Even from a distance I could tell she was silently crying. I swallowed and silently crept closer. Her arms were covered with elbow length black gloves that matched and they were shaking violently. She was definitely crying. I inched forward. Her head snapped up and whipped my way. Her tears gleamed from her cheeks and eyes that were wide with despair and shock. I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Mello." She whispered. The roses dropped from her hand and she quickly moved to stand. I was too shocked to move. She was really here. Alive. Breathing. I wanted to laugh and rejoice and I wanted to storm around beating the shit out of everything that came into sight. She backed up; her eyes darting everywhere to find and escape route. She turned to run but I fell forward, reaching for her. She slipped from my grasp and I stumbled but held my ground. She began to run. No. Kya please. I began to race after her.

"Kya wait!" I called out. She kept going. I won't let her leave again. No not this time. Trees came in sight and I sped up.

"No!" She yelled as I reached out and grabbed her wrist. She squirmed. "Mello let me go." I felt the familiar flash of heat and I inwardly groaned. She gasped but kept fighting." Please if you care at all you'll let me go!" She cried, urgent. I loosened, startled. She would use that against me? She began to pull away but my grip tightened.

"No Kya, please atleast hear me out." I begged. She stopped. "Let me say my piece and then you can go and I'll disappear from your life forever. Just hear me out." I pleaded. She finally stopped struggling, as if she were exhausted.

"Alright Mello."

"Kya…" I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I never was good with this. "I've missed you." Was what came out. Stupid! I mentally smacked myself. She arched an eyebrow. "No." I stumbled. "What I mean is…" Jeez o man how could this be so damn hard? "Kya. You and Matt once told me that there was a difference between loving someone and being in love. Not two minutes ago I finally understood what you meant. I love Matt; he's like my brother. I loved L because he was like a father. But I'm in love with you and that's where the difference lies. I'm in love with you Kya and I always will be until the day I die. What I feel for you is nothing like the love for Matt or L. What I feel for you will span a thousand lifetimes and never dim. It will never fade, never die out. This feeling that I get when you're near, it's always there. Even now I feel starved, deprived of you. And when I thought you were dead, all light faded from me. There was no point in anything. There was no fire; there was nothing. Just emptiness. And every night I woke up screaming your name because I couldn't take it. What I feel for you Kya is more than life itself." Kya stared at me, speechless. "I am willing to die for the sake of that feeling. I will do it over and over again just for a taste of it. I love you Kya and I'll be damned if I die not making you believe this." I finished, breathless and afraid. I watched her reaction. Her eyes watered up then hardened. My heart fell.

"Kya is dead." She said coldly. No. I clenched my jaw. "You fell in love with a profile. A name and a false face. Do you know how many names I have? Do you know how many names I have? How many faces? No you don't. You fell in love with Kya Alexandria Dublin, a girl with long curly brown hair and bright green eyes. Not me." Even as she said this I shook my head. I stalked forward. She was pinned between a tree and me.

"No. I don't believe that. Kya is a part of you. I don't care what your name is. I don't care what you look like. You'll always be the one meant for me and I'll defy all for that sake." I growled. She shook her head.

"I'm no good for you. I'm deadly. Knowing me is a risk. I can't….i can't put you or Matt in danger like that. I care too much. I won't let it happen." She hissed. I let her go. So it was our safety she worried about. My heart seized with joy. So she did care? I dropped to my knees before her and pulled out my handgun. A look of confusion crossed her faced. I grabbed her hand and place the gun into it.

"If you believe that our safety is at risk pull that trigger and end it. If you don't believe that I love you; you might as well kill me now because I refuse to live in a world without you. Risks or not. I'm willing to give up my life and pay the life debt I owe you to prove that my love is endless and there is nothing to be afraid of. Nothing will harm you, or me. So pull the trigger if you don't believe me. At least I'll die with honor knowing the woman I love is alive and well." I bowed my head, ready. I felt like this was right. I watched as her hand shook violently. After what seemed like an eternity, the gun fell from her hand. Thank gods the safety was on. She fell to her knees before me. Tears streamed down her face. I reached out to catch them and rub them all away. I brought her to me, cradling her against my chest while leaning against the tree. I rocked her gently. My heart pounded. I was seconds away from death all for a woman. When did I become such a romantic? Her sobs quieted down and finally she looked up at me.

" Kana." She whispered. I heard a sharp intake of air and realized it was me.

"What?" I whispered stupidly. I think I know though.

"My name is Kana. Kana Yelena-Anne Lawliet." She said. I smiled.

"Kana." I whispered and reveled in the sound. I swallowed. Only two people knew my name. One was dead and the other was my best friend. "My name is Miheal Kheel." She smiled.

"I love you Miheal." My jaw dropped and my heart clenched. She loved me! I smiled and lifted her up. I spun her around like an idiot and she squealed. I set her down on her feet. I wrapped my hands around her slim waist. Hers wrapped around my neck.

"I love you Kana with every fiver of my being." My lips met hers and I was lost.


	66. Mello Chapter 65: Wait he's WHAT!

Mello's POV

Kya looked down at our clasped hands as we walked away from the cemetery.

"So what's it like?" She asks as we head down the sidewalk.

"So what's what like?" Damn I can't talk for shit today. I peered over at her.

"Dating someone who's the smartest person on the planet, even smarter than your rival?" I paused. I actually hadn't thought of it like that. I was too busy in reveling in the knowledge that Kya was alive and holding hands with me. I smirked.

"I don't care." I said truthfully.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yea. Besides I'm the one that has you, not the dick head snowman. I do. And that's all that matters. In that sense I won." She shook her head, but a smile was plastered on her face.

"Why do you hate Near exactly? I mean I understand what you said before but the vendetta seems deeper. Much more personal." She peered over at me. Damn it. I felt the color leech from me.

"At one point…" I paused and she stopped, looking at me. I sighed. This was bad enough. "At one point I didn't actually hate Near. At one point I was actually obsessed with him." Her face turned to confusion. "Damn it." I growled. "At one point I thought I was gay." I blurted, and then looked down. I peered up at her. She was biting her lip. She was trying not to laugh. Finally she couldn't contain it and people turned to stare at her. She covered her mouth with her hand but her eyes teared up. She looked at me and sobered up. I was horrified.

"Ok. Phew. I'm sorry. Please continue." She said, serious. I sighed. "So how does the two ideas connect?" she asked, her grasp on my hand tightening.

"I didn't find myself attracted to any of the small amount of girls at the orphanage. I was obsessed with Near. I thought I was gay and liked him. Common mistake if you ask me. But I went to confront him and it ended up…. badly."

"Badly how?"

"Uh…." Did I really want to tell her this? No point in stopping now. "In short? I lost my virginity to the fucking snowman." I looked down, ashamed.

"You wouldn't assume that though." She said, confused.

"No. He played mind games with me. That's how the belief came about. He played with my mind and I believed why I hated him was because I actually liked him."

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"After we had done that. I realized how disgusted I was. It really was hate. Stupid emotions got the best of me and Near had proved that. He won. I hate him with a passion now. It wasn't as bad before but now I wanna kill him."

"Wait…. why would Near willingly allow you to…." She cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed.

"Kya…you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Near's gay." A look of horror washed over her face and I kept in my laughter.

"No!" She gasped. I nodded. "Uh uh. I don't believe you." She got out her phone. Wait she talks to the bastard? Jealousy spiked through me even though I knew he wouldn't…would he? She pressed a few digits and held the phone up to her ear, pressing speaker along the way.

"Near? It's K."

"Hello K. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I snorted quietly. Bastard.

"I have been informed of a personal piece of information of yours and would like to know whether or not it is true."

"Of course."

"Though it may be beneficial if you were alone. It is a very very confidential piece of information." There was a pause.

"Alright. We speak alone." Kya took a breath.

"Near…. are you gay?" I shoved my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing my ass off. Near sighed.

"Mello's there I presume?" She looked over at me. I nodded.

"Yea." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"I will admit that at one point I was infact gay. I had believed that I had certain…. feelings for Mello. He believes that I only played mind games but infact I was only testing out my theories." I clenched my jaw. I was a puzzle piece then and I still am. Damn him.

"And what had this course of action proved."

"That I, at the time, was infact homosexual."

"At the time?" She asked.

"A certain woman had proved me wrong. I am no longer gay, infact I am bisexual at this point in time."

"Would that woman be me?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Near replied. Kya blushed and I snatched her phone. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"You listen to me Near." I spat. "K is mine. You touch her in any form I disapprove of…you'll end with a body full of led."

"Mello. She is not a piece of property in which to own. She is in command of herself. If she so wishes me to be there and not you then so be it. There is nothing to stop her." Near reasoned. I know that you piece of shit.

"Fuck you Near."

"You already have remember? Senseless too I believe." Kya laughed, covering her mouth. Yep. I walked right into that one. She snatched the phone back.

"Thank you for clearing that up Near. It is always a pleasure to speak to you."

"It is an honor to speak to you K. Il jamais apprendre?"

She laughed. What the hell were they saying? "Non, je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, mais il est aime pour cela."

"Je suis d'accord. Eh bien, il me donne la mort eclats donc je devrais y aller. Jusqu'a la prochaine fois mon ami, au revoir.

"Au revoir. Oh? et par la manière. Soyez prudent. Mello a tendance à être ... sur le côté rugueux quand il s'agit de la nuit dans son lit. Amusez-vous." I heard the phone click on the other side. Kya face was flushed.

"Oh." Was all she said. She slipped the phone in her pocket and began to walk ahead.

"What did he say?" I called out and went after her.

"Nothing important." She said back, yet she refused to meet my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's tiny note-what did he say?

Il jamais apprendre? Will he ever learn?

non, je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, mais il est aime pour cela.

No, I don't believe he will, but he is loved for it.

Much to my dismay, I must admit that he deserves all the love he can get. We all do.

Je suis d'accord. Eh bien, il me donne la mort eclats donc je devrais y aller. Jusqu'a la prochaine fois mon ami, au revoir.

I agree. Well, he is giving me death glares so i should get going. Until next time my friend, goodbye.

Au revoir. Oh? et par la manière. Soyez prudent. Mello a tendance à être ... sur le côté rugueux quand il s'agit de la nuit dans son lit. Amusez-vous.

Goodbye. Oh? And by the way, Be careful. Mello tends to be...on the rough side when it comes to the night in bed. Have fun.

Looks like Near is a naughty boy.


	67. K Chapter 66: Forgiven

K's POV

I snickered mentally. Rough huh? Looks like I'll have to sate his needs. Mello grasped my hand again, unsure if he really wanted to know what Near said.

"So where are exactly are we going?" I asked him. He smiled.

"To the hotel where Matt and I are staying. I believe it is safe to assume you miss the gamer." I did. I smiled as my answer. My heart raced. I can't believe Mello found me. I remember the joy that blossomed in my chest. And the fear. As much as I wanted him to be with me, I also feared the consequences. His grasp tightened and I looked over. He gave me a small, knowing smile. The clouds above us thundered and I smiled as the rain began to poor. "When the hell was it supposed to rain?" He asked. We were already drenched. I shook my head and pulled him underneath a shop cover. I smiled. The water dripped off his leather. I bit my lip again. This time I tasted blood. Shit. I grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him down. His lips met mine. His eyes closed and I followed suit. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip and lapped up the blood from my bite. It should have been gross but it just made the kiss a whole lot hotter.

"Hey make out somewhere else!" Our lips pulled away and we peered over at a Japanese man. He waved around his broom. "Buy something or leave!" I turned back to Mello. He smiled against my lips and gave me a quick peck before heading back into the rain. His hand dragged me behind him.

"That's a first." I grumbled. I've never been yelled at about kissing by a Japanese guy. Alrighty then. Mello turned to smile at me. He'd been doing that a lot lately, I noticed. He smiles more. Did I cause this? I hope so. We ran through the rain and finally made it to the hotel he stayed in. It actually was a very good hotel. I didn't have anything to do with that one I swear. Ok that is a bullshit lie. But still. We ran to the elevator, slowly drying. I laughed as he pressed the button.

"Ugh. I'm all wet." I said, shivering.

"I hope I'm the cause of that." He shot me a sly grin. Wait. I glared at him. I'll play your little game.

"Nah, Near did it all. His voice is just Mmm." I moaned, keeping back a smile. Suck on this. Mello growled and shoved me against the wall.

"Well we'd better fix both parties don't we?"

"We sure do." I smiled adoringly at him. His eyes widened and he studied me. What I do? He brought his thumb up to my cheek and whipped away a raindrop I hadn't noticed was there.

"Gods I missed you." He whispered. I brought my face up and met his lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Not the fired ones, just gentle and sweet. He smiled against my lips again and so did I. The elevator bell rang and we pulled apart to exit it. He grabbed my hand and walked to the room. He knocked.

"It's open Mells." Matt's voice called out from the other side. Mello scowled. He turned to me.

"Make it a surprise." He said and I nodded. He opened the white door and I hid behind him. The door opened right up to the main room but Matt was turned to the computers, typing away. An unlit cigarette dangled from his mouth. Mello titled his head to Matt. I smiled and quietly crept forward.

"Where the hell have you been?" Matt called but didn't turn around. Thank the goddess. I crept closer. Finally I lept forward and wrapped my arms around Matt's neck.

"Shit!" He yelled. The smoke fell from his mouth and he slipped around. He came face to face with me. His nose barely touching mine. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Hey Matty." I whispered. Holy shit…. were those tears at the corner of his eyes?

"Kya?" He squeaked, as if impossible. I smiled. He took a hesitant breath and lifted his fingers to my face. His hand shook violently. He didn't believe Mello.

"I told you she was alive." Mello said from behind us.

"Kya." He said finally and tackled me. The air rushed out of lungs as we crashed to the ground. He wrapped me up in his lap, crushing me in the strongest bear hug of my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck again. His face was buried in my hair and I could tell he was faintly sobbing.

He clutched me tightly and rocked me back and forth.

"You're here. You're alive." He kept mumbling.

"Yea Matt. I'm ok." I whispered, clutching just as tightly as him. Gods how I missed him. He pulled away; his cheeks were damp.

"Why?" He asked angrily. I bit my lip. Mello came to sit beside us, leaning against the couch.

"Yea tell us. Everything." Matt still clutched me, but it was loosened.

"I was already known. I had too many friends and I had planned from the beginning to fake my death. After all Jem and Anna would look for a missing girl…. not a dead one. I planned to hack all of the files, make myself known as K. The night that I met you Mello, at the club, was the night I had programmed software to implant a virus and retrieve all of your files. At the time I didn't know who you were so don't worry. Then I met Matt. Then you. I cared for both of you but I also had a duty to my brother that I swore to finish till the very end. That came first." Mello blanched. I knew I hurt him but it was true. "The night that you came home and shunned me away was the night I decided to do it. It gave me a perfect opportunity to slip away. You let me go. It needed to be done. So the next day, I drove my belongings to a garage. I bought replacements months before so it could make up for the lack of objects within the apartment. I had gasoline stored so why not?"

"What about the body?" Matt asked. I sighed.

"The actually bones are fake but they have enough DNA left on them to make them seem real. The DNA was of my parents. I happened to have their ashes mixed and injected into the bones. So that if they were able to find my DNA then they would have a close match. That's if they were to check it. You didn't want them to, which made it easier for me. I also hadn't had my hair dyed in months so it beginning to fade anyway. I removed all color to reveal my true hair color. Black. And I took out my contacts. Simple. I didn't mean for you to see me that night either Mello. I couldn't help it though. I had to see you both one last time." Matt's jaw was clenched and Mello was white. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you both to suffer, as a matter of fact I thought you'd both be happy." I swallowed. "I loved my brother. I couldn't let his death go unavenged. I loved him too much for that. I had to let one of you go. I couldn't let go of him. Not until I looked in his killers eyes and asked him why."

Mello looked away. It was Matt who spoke up. "I understand why Kya. I do. I just wish you would've trusted us enough to tell us."

"I did trust you. But this was something that needed to be done alone." I said. Matt's shoulders slumped yet he nodded.

"I know." He said and smiled sadly at me. My heart clenched.

"Mello?" I asked.

"You decided to finally leave because I sent you away?" He croaked.

"Yes. It was clear to me that I was no longer wanted nor needed." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"What if I hadn't sent you away?" He whispered.

"It wouldn't have mattered. One way or another I would've done it. You just made it easier on the both of us." I said quietly. He suddenly turned toward the both of us.

"I will never send you away again. Never. This I swear." He whispered and wrapped his arms around the both of us. In doing this, in coming together again, I knew I was forgiven for all the pain I had put them through. And I forgave them for the pain I had endured also.

We were together again. That's all that mattered.


	68. Kya Chapter 67: What to Call You

K's POV

"So what exactly do we call you?" Matt asked when we all pulled away, a bit awkwardly I might add.

I gave him a look. "Well technically Kya isn't your name. Especially if L was your brother, you're much more cautious than that. K probably stands for your name. So what do we call you?" He smiled as he stood.

"Well…Kya is technically my name." Mello frowned. "Each letter stands for a part of my name." I looked over at Matt. "I trust you." I leaned in to whisper into his ear. "My real name is Kana Yelena-Anne Lawliet."

"Mail Jeevas." He whispered back.

"So Kya stands for each letter." I said.

"Oh." They both said and grinned.

"Lollipop came up with it. On certain cases I would use it. I had many names. That was the most special, which is why I used it. K is what I used when Lollipop couldn't solve a case because he was too busy with another."

"So what is your name?" I smiled at Matt then ruffled his hair.

"Kya." I said. Matt rolled his eyes and Mello just smiled. "So what exactly were you doing when I came in?" I turned to Matt who looked sheepishly at me.

"Tracking you?" He said. I turned to Mello.

"What you think I'd let you go that easily? I'd track you till the edge of the earth." He said defensively. I wanted to smile but I rolled my eyes instead.

"I didn't realize I had a personal stalker." I mumbled.

"I'll do more than stalk." He replied. Matt snorted.

"I'm jumping out of this conversation." He said and backed away. He then sighed. "Look, I wanna through a big party welcoming you back from the dead Kya but I need to get to my baby." I frowned. His baby? "My car." H explained. Oh yea. Dumbass. "She took a couple of hits and I wanna make her better so I'm going to head out. Sorry love." He looked at me. I smiled.

"Go get her tiger." I said and he chuckled. "But do be careful. Your arm." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I fix engines and jack off with my right hand not my left. I'll be alright."

"I didn't need to know that." I said, mentally throwing up. He snickered and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Yes you did." He said and headed towards the door. As he opened it, he stopped and turned to us. A gleam appeared in eyes. Oh gods what now. "By the way, I won't be coming home till early tomorrow morning maybe around five. I intend to finish her tonight. I'm not hinting anything but uh you're going to have the apartment to yourselves tonight. Just pointing that out." My face heated. Mello glowered at him.

"If you want to live long enough to get your car sex Matt you'll leave now."

"Ok got it!" He said and rushed out the door. A few seconds later he peeped through the open door.

"The toys are in a drawer in the nightstand. Good luck!" He gave me thumbs up. I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Damn it Matt!" Mello yelled and stalked after him.

"Shit!" He called and bolted down the hallway. I snickered. Mello disappeared. Matt seriously thought we were going to…oh. I sighed and looked down at my nearly dried dress. Fuck. I pursed my lips in disapproval. I needed a shower. Bad. But I didn't have any extra clothes. Hmmmm. I wonder if they have any. Mello came through the door; face flushed, and shut it behind him.

"Do you have any extra t-shirts or something? This is all I have and I'm taking a shower." I said, trying to ignore the fact that I brought it up right after the mentioning of sex. He blushed.

"Yea." He said gruffly and headed towards one of the rooms. "This is Matt's room." He explained. Like I needed to know. There were games discarded, and ashtrays everywhere. He opened a drawer and pulled out a very baggy striped t. "This'll have to do." He said, looking down. I smiled. Why was he being so shy? Half of our kisses ended up breathless and wanting it. Why was he so afraid?

"Thanks luv. I'm gonna go and take that shower now." I said. He nodded and left quickly to get me a towel. I followed him and he handed me a white towel. He bit his lip; his eyes never leaving mine. He then looked down abruptly and walked away. Hmmm. Strange. I wonder what was eating him?


	69. Kya Chapter 68: Love

Kya's POV

I slipped into the hot water, gasping as it heated my skin. I ran my fingers through my silk black hair, soaking it. I sighed. What the hell did Matt say that made Mello so…. distraught? I don't know, but I wanted to know. I mean Matt teased about…sex, but that's not that bad is it? I don't know. I'm no good at this. I poured some shampoo into my hand and lathered it into my scalp. I closed my eyes. Did Mello want me…like that? Did he love me enough? Did he truly care? I'm not going to lie. I'm scared shitless. I mean, I'm a virgin. What the hell do I do? What if I do something wrong? I was told it hurts. Does it really? Too many damn questions. I leaned my head back to wash the suds away. I'm worried that it'll hurt; I'm scared that he'll reject me; I'm afraid that I'll do something wrong; I'm petrified that he won't…. enjoy it. I blushed at that thought. I rinsed away the shampoo and began with the conditioner. I'm so inexperienced. I need help with this stuff. Near said Mello liked it rough. Do I? I like the thought but how would I know? I thought back to the times where Mello and I kissed. I groaned. I'm going to end up liking the kinky shit in the end too. Just watch. I rinsed out the conditioner.

What about…protection? O gods, just thinking about this was enough to make me feel embarrassed. Lollipop never went through this stuff with me. How should I know? He was just as clueless as I am. Thanks bro for passing that on. I sighed and began to lather myself in soap. Did I really want to do this? Why was I even thinking about it in the first place? Matt I only suggested it, which does not mean it's going to happen. _Bullshit. Mello wants it. You want it. How much more incentive do you need?_ My subconscious asked. I mentally smacked her. I rinsed myself off. I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around myself. The steam from the heat fogged up the mirror and I wiped it away. I stared at my reflection again. Did I really want to do this with Mello? Yes. I love Mello and I will give him everything I have. My heart sped up. I'm afraid but I'm also ready. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway. The last I saw he was heading into the living room. I checked their first. No sign of him. The lights were off and the computers shut down. That's strange. It was still dark out side from the thunderstorm and I hoped Matt was ok. Maybe he was in the kitchen hunting for some chocolate. I headed there. My feet padded against the cold floor. No sign of him here either. Well he's not in the Living room, bathroom, or kitchen. He wouldn't be in Matt's room so that leaves one last option: his room. My heart sped up. I clutched my towel tightly around me and I saw light coming from his room. I could knock. No. I would not seem timid or shy. I opened the door. Mello sat on the far side of the bed wearing only his leather pants. His head was buried in his hands, which were leaning in his knees. His blonde hair cascaded down; parts of it were still somehow wet from the rain. He looked over. Seeing me, he quickly stood.

"Kya is there something you needed?" He asked. I stared at him. Holy mother of Zeus. Mello looked like a Greek god.

His leather pants hung loosely on his hips. His scars looked delectable in the light. They ran from his hip to his face. Normal women probably would have been repulsed, but not me. No his scars were a turn-on. He swallowed. He had been studying me too. I watched in delight as his eyes traveled up my slender legs, to my water soaked hair. His nose flared with awareness. I shivered. "Kya?" He asked, his voice nearly breaking. I took a deep breath before I lost my courage and…dropped my towel. I heard him gasp. "What are you doing?" He croaked as he looked at me. I bit my lip.

"Mello." I whispered, suddenly afraid he didn't approve. I stepped forward. "I want you to make love to me."


	70. Mello Chapter 69: All Of Me

This chapter's theme song is "All of me" By John Legend. LISTEN TO IT!

Mello's POV

My heart stopped. I looked at her. Not her, but her eyes. Fear shined through them. Was she afraid I'd reject her? My gods. I bit my lip. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to. I wanted her to come to me for this because she wanted to. I couldn't help but marvel at her angelic beauty. Her small and delicate waist, her flared hips, small and delicate breasts which were tipped with rosy buds. Her flat stomach and thighs. The way her long hair traveled down to her waist. She was heaven in human form.

"I'm sorry." She said, her face turning blood red, as if she had done something wrong. O gods I didn't want her to leave.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked.

She gasped. "I-is it that obvious?" She asked, petrified.

"Yea." I answered. She sighed, still naked infront of me. And my gods was she a glorious sight to behold.

"I'm afraid that I won't be good enough. That I won't add up to all the others including Near. I'm afraid that you-" I rushed forward and wrapped her in my arms. She was afraid I wouldn't like it, or her. Kya's body was now dry but it was shaking violently.

"It doesn't matter. Heaven is where you are remember?" I whispered into her wet hair.

"Hilt deep." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm just worried your doing this because you feel you need to, not because you want to." She gasped and pulled away.

"No that's not it. I've never been more ready Mello. I want only you. And I almost lost you. You almost died." She looked up at me, and all the love and passion she felt swirled within her dark irises and I nearly lost it. "I need you Mello. I want you and only you." She whispered, silently pleading. Joy wanted to burst from my chest and bleed to the floor. And to think I gave her away. I brought my lips down to hers. She met me with such desperation; it made me groan in bliss. I threaded my fingers through her knotted hair. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened and I explored her caverns, loving the feel of her tongue battling mine. She moved her hands from around my neck and wrapped them into my hair, twisting and pulling as she went. I bit her lip. She smiled and pulled away. Before I could understand what she was doing she began to unlace my leather pants.

"Kya." I gasped, holding her hands. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I bit out, doing my best to keep the desperation out of my voice. I wanted her; it was simple. I didn't want to fuck her senseless. I didn't want to have sex either. I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to show how much I loved her in each stroke. I wanted to show her that she's safe in my arms. She looked up at me. Gods please say yes. No walk away. Oh please stay.

"Take me Mello." She said simply. My hands dropped in shock. I was under the belief that she'd walk away. She unlaced them. Regaining my mental state I kissed her again, showing how much I needed her. I began to walk backwards, hands around her waist, to the bed. She pressed herself against me. I groaned. I was already loosing it and we haven't done anything. I picked her up placing my arms beneath her pale, naked legs. She laughed. I tossed her down. I leaned over to meet her lips again, pinning her beneath me. I caged her beneath me, grasping her head to kiss more fervently. She gasped and I pulled away.

"No fair." She said. I frowned. "You're still clothed."

"Well aren't we eager." I smirked.

"I'm about to make love to the most amazing man that ever graced this planet. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked breathless. I paused. I bit my lip. She met my lips again. I pulled away from her and shifted myself out of my leather pants. I will admit; I was afraid of her becoming revolted because of my scars. I expected it…but no. Her eyes widened and she marveled at me; her fingertips trailing down each scar. I shivered. "Still not done." She giggled, no longer afraid. I smirked.

"Would you like to do the honor?" I asked, kidding. She paused, her eyebrows raised. I felt her fingertips stop and move to grasp the top of my black boxers. I gasped as she moved them down, exposing my erect manhood. Her eyes widened at my length.

"Damn." She said and I laughed. She giggled. Normal people would have found this awkward but it wasn't. Not to us. I kissed her again. Now was time for a bit of…play. I grasped her breast and pinched her nipple. She arched into my hand. Jeez she was ready. I took my mouth away from hers and stuck the other bud into my mouth, sucking on it while I fondled the other. She moaned and leaned into me. Her fingers ran through my hair and clutched, hard. I growled and lightly nipped it. The air left her lungs in a gasp. I chuckled and pulled away, giving her other breast the same treatment.

"Mello." She moaned. I trailed small kisses down the planes of her stomach, nearing her waist. "Oh hell no." She mumbled and surprised me by flipping me over. Kya kissed me again and began heading don my throat. What was she playing at? I stopped her head from going any further south and kissed her again. She surprised me once more by grasping me and pulling. I bucked into her hand. Pleasure rocketing through me and intensifying. She grinned maliciously.

"Who's being unfair now?" I asked breathlessly as she pulled again. She kept this up there would be no actual love making.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"You can touch me but I can't taste you?" I asked seductively. She paused, her eyes widening. I took that opening and struck. I flipped her onto her back and pried her thighs apart. She squirmed. Oh now you want to be shy? I grinned and licked.

"Oh!" She gasped. I kept going, licking her juices like ice cream. "O gods Mello!" She screamed my name and her already tight walls locked down on my tongue. This is what an orgasm feels like Kya. I hope you like it because there'll be much more. I pulled away, licking my lips. She shook and her cheeks were flushed. She opened her eyes.

"Let's do that again." She said, smiling. I chuckled. I leaned forward, rubbing myself against her. Kya was aware enough to know what it was pressing against her. She gasped and I bit my lip. Her skin was flushed and shined brightly. Her eyes were fogged from the pleasure.

"You look so beautiful like this." I whispered, marveling.

She smiled, unable to speak at the shock of what she had been missing. While her eyes were closed, I hurried up and slipped on a condom. I did my best to be quiet. I didn't want to embarrass her. If she heard she gave no indication.

"Ready?" I asked, biting back a groan. I trapped her beneath me again, locking lips with her.

"Mello." She gasped. I took that as the go-ahead. I eased myself inside of her, groaning at her tightness. "Ah!" She cried. I looked at her and watched as tears pricked the corners. I knew this hurt, which is why I took my time. Her face clamped up at the pain for a moment. She opened her eyes after blinking away the unshed tears. "Keep going." She said. I nodded. This hurt me to because I had held it there for some time. I eased myself all the way in, allowing her to get comfortable with my intrusion. She nodded. Thank gods. I pulled out of her suddenly and slammed back inside. She gasped. My stomach heated. I did it again. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Leaning over her to meet my lips to hers I began in a rythmatic pace. She gasped against my lips. I trailed kisses to the base of her throat, where her sweet spot was, and bit down as I rammed into her repeatedly. "Harder." She pleaded. And so I did, knowing that she would be pleading for more in a bit. I rammed forward and back, slamming and pulling at increasing speeds. She gasped and moaned, digging her nails into my back. She began to move along with me, increasing the pleasure and warmth building in my stomach when suddenly she cried out my name. "Mello!" She clutched me tightly as her walls clenched. The warmth erupted into fire and I exploded within her. The pressure now reseeding. Her breathing was irregular as she fell back onto the pillows. With the little reserves pf strength I had, I pulled away and pulled off the condom. I tied it up and tossed it into the trash bin. Finally I collapsed beside her. I pulled her to me, enfolding her lithe and sweaty frame into me.

"Well?" She asked.

"I told you: Heaven." She grinned. I pressed my swollen lips to her forehead. "I love you Kya." She chuckled.

"Je vous aimerai jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres deviennent bleues et mon cœur ne bat plus. Je vais vous aimer même au-delà, la fin des temps et même plus."

"What did you say?" I asked, cursing myself for not taking French seriously.

" I said: I will love you until my lips turn blue and my heart beats no more. I will love you even beyond that, until the end of time and even longer." I smiled down at her. Her eyes began to drift shut. "In short I love you until everything ceases to exist." She mumbled and drifted off into sleep. I smiled again, knowing that here, beside her, within her, is where I belong. With that I closed my eyes and dreamed.


	71. Mello Chapter 70: Let Me Be Your Purpose

Mello's POV

The darkness was all I knew when I dreamed. When I did actually sleep it was because I nearly collapsed of exhaustion. I knew nothing when I slept. This time though, there were colors of every kind. The dream was vague and I'll admit I don't remember anything except for the colors and the undeniable joy I felt while dreaming. That was…. until I heard the sniffling coming somewhere beside me. My conscious registered this and slowly the colors began to fade until I was looking up at the dark ceiling. The sniffling continued and I frowned. What? I quietly turned my head. In the dim light from the moon that shined through the window, Kya's form was at the far end of the bed. She rocked back and forth, her form huddled like she as trying to shrink and fade away.

"Kya?" I whispered. She gasped and looked up.

"Oh Mello! I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked, cheerfully. But underneath the cheerfulness, her voice was breaking with sorrow. The tears still shined in the light.

"Why were you crying?" I asked carefully. Her act faded and she sobbed again. O gods. "C'mere." I mumbled. She crawled over to me, her body covered by Matt's t. I cradled her into my chest. "Now tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did?" I couldn't help but ask. What if I hurt her? I would never forgive myself.

"No." Her voice cracked and a fresh batch of tears fell as she clutched me, as if I disappear at any second. My heart stuttered.

"Then what's the matter?" I rocked her gently, trying to console her.

"What am I going to do?" She asked. I cocked my head to the side. "For these past years since his death, all I thought of was revenge. I wanted to see the fear and understanding dawn on Light's eyes. I wanted him to feel something for the life he took away. That's what drove me. It consumed me. Now I have nothing. Kira's gone and L is still dead. I have nothing. Nothing at all." She cried. "I think a piece of me believed that if I took Kira maybe L would come back. Maybe he would walk in the door and surprise me like he used to. He would smile and apologize for taking so long to come home. Then he would hug me and cradle me. Light took it away and when he died the belief that L would come back died too. I have nothing. L's gone. Watari's gone. Kira's gone. I have nothing." She sobbed.

Her tears ran down my chest and I clutched her tightly. Gods did I know what she was feeling. I understand it all to well. She lived for revenge and now that that's gone, that purpose has dissipated leaving her where she started: without her brother. It gave her a reason to hold all her anger and pain back. Now that wall is gone. It wasn't just that though, it was also the fact that because she held it all back it's because she didn't allow herself to grieve. She didn't allow herself to let go. Without that wall, she is letting go. She now realizes that he truly is gone and she's accepting it. But she doesn't want to.

"Kya, that's not true." I mumbled into her hair.

"What do you mean?" She croaked out.

"You do have something to live for. You have Matt, you have me, I'm sure you have Robert and much to my dismay you also have Near. We will never be L. We can't replace him. But we are something to live for. Something to fight for in his name." I explained quietly. She sniffed.

"But I…I may have people to live for but I don't have a purpose. What can I do? I'm nothing. Just an empty promise. A shell. What is my purpose without my brother? What can I do now? I've never lived without him." She mumbled into my throat, her sobs dimming. Should I ask her? No…. this was a time of grieving but…. I took a breath and pulled away.

My heart thundered and blood rushed to my ears. "Kana." I whispered softly. She looked up at me, confused. " Kana Yelena-Anne Lawliet, you believe that you don't have a purpose. Let me give you one. Will you do the honors of making me the happiest man alive…. and marrying me?" My heart stuttered. O gods please say yes. Her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped. She gasped and her hand to her mouth in shock. I licked my lips, suddenly afraid.

"Miheal Kheel," She smiled, her voice shaking. "Yes." I sighed, all my fear vanishing and I clutched her to me.

"Oh thanks gods." I mumbled and she chuckled, her tears ebbing away. "Of course I probably should have waited for something more romantic but…."

"Yea we'll need something to tell the children one day. We can't just say you asked after intense love mak-"

"Wait a minute, pause there. Children? I just proposed and you're talking about kids? Really?" I looked down at her.

"It's gonna happen." She said simply.

"Yea like in eighty years." I said, trying to contain a smile.

"No. Don't you want to have kids?"

"Hell-fucking-no. They'll turn out just as cocky and pissy as I am. No way do I want little me's running around." I thought about it. "Well unless they turned out as beautiful and patient as you then I'll be alright. But uh no." She smiled and shook her head.

"I think you'd make a great dad." She said, nuzzling me.

I snorted. "Kya you flatter me…. it's still a no." She pouted.

"But Miheal." She pleaded.

"Damn it woman no not now." She chuckled.

"Don't worry, you can't get enough of me. I'll figure something out." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wear condoms you know."

"I'll find out where you keep them and pop holes in all of them." She threatened.

"Over my dead body. I'll just buy more." She glared at me.

"I'll pleasure you so much you'll forget to put one on and bam, little Miheals." I glared back.

She then sighed but said no more about the little ogre topic. "What are we going to tell Matt?"

"At the moment I don't give a fuck. What time is it anyway?" She glanced up at me, her eyes studying my lips.

"Three am. Matt doesn't come home till five." She said. I smiled.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked teasingly. She turned bright red but straddled me.

"Well…" She said, trailing a finger down my chest. "I think we're in need of a shower." She said. I frowned.

"Didn't you just take one?" I asked.

"Yea but after you made love to me senselessly I need to rinse off the dried blood." She said, unashamed. Oops I forgot chicks do that. I blushed. "Mello." She gasped. "Are you blushing?" She asked seductively. I growled.

"I'll make you blush in a minute." I snarled and got up. I quickly grabbed a condom from the nightstand. I tossed her over my shoulder as I went. She squealed. I pushed over the bathroom door and sat her on the sink. I kissed her. She moaned eagerly and I took her face into my hands, nipping at her bottom lip. I pulled away to start the hot water. She began tugging at the shirt. I stopped her. "I want to strip you." She blushed and I smiled. I pulled at the hem of the striped shirt and lifted it over her head, once again marveling at her beauty. "So damn beautiful." I whispered and lifted her into the shower. She gasped as the hot water hit her, soaking her instantly. I slipped on the condom and stepped inside. At one point I may want to have kids but not now. Not when she was still grieving and the world was still so horrid. Besides why would I want another me? Dealing with my mind is handful enough. I kissed her again, wrapping her up in my arms.

"Kya. I love you." I said as I pressed her into the cold wall.

"The feelings mutual mon amour." I knew enough of Spanish to know that in French that meant 'my love'. I smiled. I stared into her dark eyes as I swept her into another tidal wave of pleasure and love.


	72. Kya Chapter 71: Hell's Fire, Heavens Ice

Kya's POV

I smiled to myself as I dried my hair with my towel. I was still numb from that passionate shower sex but damn did I feel great. In my heart though I knew I would have to face the fact that I was letting go. I needed to fix myself but I wanted…. no I needed Mello to be there with me. I smiled again and my heart picked up. He proposed to me. Not the most romantic way, not like many others I've read about but I loved it anyway. I can't believe he asked.

"That's a beautiful sight to see Mrs. Kheel." I turned to face Mello who was now dressed in his leather attire. A chocolate bar was already half eaten. I was still completely naked, bent over drying my hair.

"I'm glad you like the view." I said. "I like that."

"What?"

"Mrs. Kheel. It has a nice ring to it." A look of horror washed over his face.

"Shit. I knew I forgot something." He bolted out of the bathroom. The hell? I hurriedly slipped on a pair of jeans I found that somehow made its way into Mello's room. They fit me perfectly and a t-shirt. Actually all of my things wound up in the apartment. I blame Matt. I padded out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

"Mello?" I called out. He came to a halt infront of the doorway.

"This is for you." He said, holding out a velvet box. He looked down. I carefully took the box from him and opened it. O my. I gasped as I look down on it.

The ring was simple. Elegant. It was a simple silver band. At one end it was one strip of silver but as it wrapped around the finger it became two, curling into a heart shaped form where the diamond rested. It too was in the shape of a heart. I pulled the ring out, noticing something inside the band. 'Moy Yedinstvennyy'.

"What does this say?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile. "It says: My one and only." He smiled sheepishly, suddenly bashful. "It was my mother's ring. Father had it specially made. It was the only thing I have left of her and it means a lot more than you think. I wanted you to have it as the ring because you and the ring are two important pieces of my life. My past and now my future." He explained.

I smiled, my heart racing. It was the most amazing ring he could ever present to me. I slipped it on my finger, perfect fit. He smiled. "What of the rosary?" He frowned. "I forgot to ask but why a rosary?" He leaned against the doorframe.

"It was my fathers." That explains its importance and age.

"Hey where are my two favorite people in the world?" A new voice called out and I grinned.

"Matty-poo's home." I grabbed my fiancé's arm and skipped down the hallway.

"You…you're sex is on fire." Matt sang. I glared at him but jumped into his arms anyway. "So how was it Mello?"

"Fuck off Matt."

"That's your job." He said and smiled at me. He frowned. "Do I see something metallic on your hand Kya?" He asked. I held my hand out to show him the ring.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled and stepped back, looking back from Mello and me. I smiled. "You proposed!" He yelled at Mello.

"Yea." Mello answered simply, biting into a chocolate bar.

Matt grinned. "Yes I'm going to be an uncle and godfather to your kids." Mello snarled. I smiled.

"See even he thinks we will. It must be true." I said sarcastically. Mello glared daggers at me but I shrugged it off.

"This was your mother's Mello." Matt pointed out.

"I know." Mello's voice softened and Matt smiled.

"She really is the one for you." Matt said, his eyes softening. He turned back to me. "My joy for you is immeasurable. And now we need to celebrate." I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "But first, Kya do you swear to love my brother through hell's fire and heavens ice? Do you swear to always be there for him even when he's a total douche bag?"

"Absolutely." Matt smiled. "Now it's official. Oh I can't wait to plan the wedding."

"Matt sometimes I think you're gay." Mello said.

"For you and only you."

"Back off." I growled teasingly.

"He's all yours."

"He'd better be." I said. Matt shook his head.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving and there's this awesome breakfast place down the street. Wanna go and celebrate with food and maybe some alcohol to start the day right?" Mello peered over at me and I smiled.

"Damn right I do."


	73. Kya Chapter 72: Simple

Months LaterKya's POV

Mt heart thudded in my chest. Five minutes. Five minutes. I looked over at myself in the mirror. I had reason to believe that Hallie had a thing for Mello but damn she was an amazing beautician. My jet-black hair was surprisingly easy to curl for her and it hung in perfect ringlets down to my waist. Threaded through the curls were small and delicate diamonds. I didn't want to wear a veil. Screw that crap. But I did get a dress. It wasn't extravagant but man it was perfect. It was simple. It of course was pure white that flowed delicately down to my feet. Around my waist was a ribbon that allowed the rest of the dress to flow. The top was low-cut but whatever. The shoulders were a bit complicated. They were silk and beaded and only covered a part of my shoulder but I loved it. I wasn't wearing shoes. I hated them and Lollipop hated them. Why would I wear them? My make up was simple also, consisting of a faint dusting of brown on my eyelids. Brown? Really? But they made my eyes pop. The green shined more. She also added some mascara. A tad bit of lip-gloss adorned my lips. My ears were also adorned with diamond earring that hung from the piercing. I bouquet of white roses were wrapped in a white sheet held together with a purple ribbon. In the center of the bouquet was a single red rose. I found this absolutely amazing. The door opened to reveal a very dashing Matt.

"You ready?" Since my father was dead, and my brother couldn't be the one either I asked the closest one. Matt. He wore a normal suit of course. I had begged him to take the goggles off but they remained just as his hair was unruly and uncombed. I smiled and he shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look absolutely breath-taking Kya. An angel." A slight pink entered my cheeks. He held out his arm for me to take. This was it. I took a deep breath and threaded my arm with his. He smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"To say no would be a lie but I can't wait to be entwined with Mello for life." I said and Matt shook his head.

"The romance will make me throw up." He said and I snorted.

"Now that's not very lady like."

"Does it look like I give a damn?" I asked as we headed out through the doors and to the cemetery gates. People gave me weird looks but I stuck my tongue out at them. Matt snickered and we carefully made our way through the trees. I sighed as the soft green grass brushed around my feet. The air was cool and still. It smelt of flowers and freedom. I looked up. At the moment the sun was hidden behind pure white clouds the passed by. I looked back down, allowing my gaze to behold the clearing, which would lead me to my past and my future. The clearing that would lead to his grave. The same clearing the leads to Mello and my heart. Matt stopped.

"Ready?" He asked again.

"Ready as ever." I whispered and we passed through the opening. The sunlight burst through the clouds and landed on me, as if everything stopped to see me. My heartbeat sped up and I looked up. The song Llovera by Mia Maestro began to play and the small amount of people stood. Along the "aisle" was flowers weaved and intertwined all the way down instead of a carpet thing. Yes it's a thing. The benches were small and white, easily removable. I bit the inside of my lip. Matt took a step forward and I followed, aware of all eyes staring at me and suddenly I became shy. Matsuda looked ready to cry, which I mentally chuckled at, Aizawa stood straight and tall but his eyes met mine and he gave me a small smile. Mogi stood beside him. They were all standing straight and tall trying to look strong infront of their families, which I had invited them to bring. I looked over to the SPK. They all gave me smiles but I could see in their eyes that they questioned the reason behind my invitations. I looked forward. Near stood beside Mello and I must admit I couldn't contain a smile. He wore what he always did, a pair of bulky blue pants and a large white t. But he made it special and placed a black tie around his neck. Hallie probably had to do that one. Hallie wore a purple dress. The train stopped at the knee in the front but fell to the ground in the back. Her hair was also curled and pinned up with the exception of a few strands. I giggled when a realized her garter contained a small almost unnoticeable handgun. Wonder what else she keeps in certain places? Then I looked over at my fiancé and my heart stopped. He looked the same as ever and that's a sight that'll never get old. He wore a tuxedo with the exception of his pants. They were leather. Which actually on him didn't look bad. Even though he halved both worlds. You'll never change. His eyes met mine and they widened. I gave him a small shy smile and the song ended. I took a breath and Matt unlatched my arm from his. Mello held out his hand and Matt placed mine within his.

"Ass." Matt whispered to Mello.

"Cunt." He replied with a small smile.

"Cut it out both of you." I hissed. Robert shook his head and someone in the audience snorted and then hissed 'Ow' as someone hit him. I'm betting on Matsuda. Mello shook his head and I stepped forward.

I peered over at Robert. "It's been a while my dear girl."

"Too long old friend." I replied, happy to see him.

"Now we all know I am definitely not a priest." Robert explained.

"Be gone demon!" Matt said and made a cross over himself. The audience gave a chuckle while Robert glared at him. I smiled.

"But," Robert continued, "I am proud to bring these two beings together." He cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and the dead to join this Man and this Woman in Holy Matrimony-"

"Oh for Pete's sake get on with it!" Matt yelled.

"If you don't shut up so help me Matt I'll make sure you become friends with the dead." Robert said, glaring at him. Matt snickered with the rest of the audience. "As I was saying. Which is an honorable estate…."

"What are we doing buying property?" Matt interrupted again. Robert's face began to turn red. Mello just sighed, exasperated.

"Fine since you seem to enjoy playing priest why don't you do it Matt?" Robert said smugly.

"Fine by me." Matt said and came to stand beside Robert behind L's grave. "So everybody know the united under God thing right? Great so any objections?" Matt said, glaring at the audience. "Awesome. Mello?" Mello peered over at Matt, keeping his cool. "Do you take this angel in disguise as your wife to cherish and to love through the good, the bad, and the fucking scary?" Matt asked.

"You damn right I do." Mello stated. I smiled.

"And do you Kya take this demon-bitch in disguise as your husband to love and cherish for all the days of your life through the good, the bad, and the fucking scary?" I smiled.

"With every fiber of my being. I do."

"Than halle-fucking-lujah. I pronounce you Man and Wife. Now kiss the bride before I do damn it." Robert smacked him upside his head as Mello swept me into a breath-taking kiss, spinning me around as the audience stood and cheered. As I said, I didn't want it to be extravagant but enough to prove the point. Mello set me down, and I swear I was dizzy and on fire. He smiled down at me, taking my arm we walked forward through the small crowd as they threw white rose petals at us. I smiled and laughed as they filed behind us. We had a white tent set up not far from the graves but far enough so not to scare the children-which I swear I'm going to hurt Matt for using vulgar language infront of their virgin ears. The shadow of the tenet cooled me greatly and we sat down. Near and Matt sat on the balcony with us. Music swept through the tent and the drinking commenced. Mello turned to me as he traced a circular pattern along my palm.

"Was it the way you wanted it?" Mello asked, looking down. It was short, yes. Instead of two hours it was a mere five minutes. Not too mention Matt went ape-shit on Robert. But it made everyone's day and it's certainly something to remember.

"Yes." I said truthfully. He toyed with the ring on my finger.

"You don't realize how much you mean to me." He mumbled as he kissed my hand.

"Maybe not but you don't understand the depth of my love Mello. So we're on common ground." He smirked and placed his hand on my cheek to bring me into a small kiss.

"Ahem." Matt said and clinked on his glass.

"I'm so going to kill him." Mello mumbled into my lips. I smiled and he pulled away, amused.

"Well before we do anything stupid and maybe illegal." He eyed the taskforce and they glared at him. Matt laughed. "I would like to say a few words to the two most important people to me. Mello you treat her right. Otherwise I'll kick your ass like I kicked it in Need for Speed." The audience chuckled. Mello's eyes narrowed. "Kya." He smiled. "I remember the first technical time I met you. Which surprisingly wasn't all that long ago. You had just bought the last six chocolate bars and Mello needed them. Feeling a bit bad you gave me them to me free of charge then bolted down the street leaving me dazed and confused." I chuckled. I remember that night. " You don't realize how thankful I am that Mello ran out of chocolate that night." Mello smiled. " You are the most beautiful, loving, and kick ass woman I have ever met and no one deserves to happier than you right now. Congrats love. It's a match made in heaven." The taskforce cheered and hollered-well that was Matsuda-but still. Near leaned over to Matt whose eyes widened. He handed over the microphone and Near stood. Mello's jaw clenched.

"Matt is correct in stating that this is a match made in heaven. I recollect the first time I met with Kya. I had no idea who she was and the importance of her. I simply knew her as a letter. Then I met her and I was awed by her strength, courage, and beauty. That awe grew to amazement when she saved both of my friends lived." Holy shit. He called Mello his friend? " And that amazement even grew to love." He looked over at me as he wrapped a lock of hair around his finger. "As odd and foreign it is to me, I had begun to care for the strange woman. Even now I want nothing more than her happiness. Kya," he paused. "You really are the most perfect match for Mello and I am glad to call you my friend." He said and sat down. Holy shit. He just…o holy Zeus.

"What the hell is he playing at?" Mello grumbled as the SPK stood and cheered.

"Mello." I whispered and he looked over at me; his eyes softening.

A new song began to play. 'I will always return' by Bryan Adams and Mello stood.

"Care to dance with me?" I smiled and nodded. The ones who stood on the dance floor moved to view our first dance together. He placed his hand on my waist and cupped my other hand as I placed mine on his shoulder. We began to move to the song. What surprised me the most was the fact that he even knew the steps to do so.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I asked as he pressed me closer.

"Where do you think Matt and I went at night for the past three months?" Yes him and Matt disappeared for hours on end and always came back drunk. I always thought it was a guy thing. My eyes widened. "Yea we both took lessons to dance properly and since I didn't want to ask you…Matt was my partner. We were so horrible that after each session we went and got ourselves drunk to forget the embarrassment." I snickered. "Not funny. Half the time we ended up on the floor." I shook my head as he twirled me around. The audience cheered and slowly made their way to dance along side of us. Someone tapped on Mello's shoulder and we stopped. It was Near.

"May I?" He asked quietly. Mello's eyes hardened but he nodded to keep the peace. Mello walked off and Near took his place, surprising me again when he also danced perfectly in tune with me.

"You look divine K." Near said.

"I thank you Near but let's cut to the chase. You don't do things like this. It's abnormal even for you. So what's the problem?" I asked as we spun around.

"Right to the point. All right. I believe that it would be beneficial that you took your place as L's true successor. We had all believed that he would either choose Mello or myself. But this was also under the belief that he had not chosen a successor and had no other family. Since you are his remaining heir it would be wise for you to assume this position and take over command." Near said. I sighed.

"I believed you would state as such hence the reason why I didn't return the phone calls. Near." I looked at him, not stopping myself from looking into his eyes. "I am not L. Nor do I ever want to replace or succeed him. That is your job not mine. I am simply his sister and that's all I want to be. Though I must add this will not stop me from helping you solve crimes." Near' shoulders slumped slightly and I could tell a great weight had been lifted from his shoulder. He really did care about L.

"Very well. You have my gratitude Kya. I am anxious to work along side you."

"Same." Near gave his signature smile and parted from me, leaving me alone on the dance floor.

"Hey Kya!" I heard Matt's voice and turned around. "What's the matter?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just… I need some air ok?" Matt nodded and I walked away, into the sunlight and into the clearing.


	74. Kya Chapter 73: Promise Me

Kya's POV

The laughing and the music resounded through the cemetery, which had been closed to the public for this and it was quiet. The silence was comforting because it reminded me of all the times L was silent during his cases. It was soothing. Yet it was also nerve wrenching. Not only because the dead resided here, but because my dead brother resided here also. It was horrifying to realize that he was six-feet under the dirt probably nothing but bones. So unlike the memories that plagued my mind of when he was alive and well. My heart clenched painfully and I looked up at the sky. The sun shined brightly and warmed my face. The grass beneath my feet was soft and caressing. I had to leave. Near had wanted me to be the true successor. Because I was smarter. Because I was the last living relative of L. It made sense did it not? But I did not want the title of L. L was my brother not a title. I did not want to succeed him in the way Near and Mello wanted and had done. That job is not meant for me. When Near asked, it was then that it finally struck that my L was truly gone and only his title remained. A title in which many wished to claim the right to. But now is not the time to dwell on that fact. It's my wedding day. I am no longer a Lawliet. I am a Kheel and I must move forward. Thought this did not stop my lullaby from playing in my mind and I began to sing.

"_Alone she sleeps, in the shirt of man with my three wishes clutched in her hand". _I took a breath. "_The first that she be spared the pain that comes from a dark and laughing rain."_

I paused once more when I realized that I wasn't the only one singing.

_When she finds love may it always stay true. This I beg for the second wish I made too._

Another voice sang in the wind and I clutched my chest as a pain struck. That voice. Only one person sang like that. I gasped and looked over to the clearing where the voice had emanated from. Picking up my dress I ran forwards.

_But wish no more my life you can take to have her please just one-day wake._

Oh gods. I kept running.

_To have her please just one day wake. _

_To have her please just one day wake._

The voice was close, just a little bit farther.

_To have her please! _

_Just one day…wake._

I stopped in the clearing realizing the grave that I had stopped by.

"L." I whispered.

"Hello ma petite fleur." L said from behind his grave. He leaned against his grave; his dark hair shining in the light.. I took a step forward, my knees shaking.

"You're dead." I said, sobbing quietly.

"Yes." He said with his monotone voice.

"But how are you here?"

"Because I can visit from time to time." He said as if I should already know that. He looked over me with his dark eyes, his black hair still unruly as ever. "You look breath-taking Kana." I felt warm tears drip down my face. "Why are you crying?" He asked placing his thumb to his lip. I smiled through my tears.

"Because I'm happy." I said. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the sobs. One moment he was there behind the grave and the next he was wrapping me in his arms. The problem with that though is the fact that he is dead, and he felt like cold air. I fell to the ground, not caring if I ruined the dress. L fell to his knees with me.

"I'm sorry that I left you alone, without saying goodbye. I had hoped to see you on your wedding day alive but…. not all wishes can be granted." He said.

"I know but gods did it hurt." I sobbed into what should be his neck.

"I know." He mumbled. He pulled away. "But you must understand, I can't control fate. Such is life and now you must let go. If you don't you'll suffer and that is not what I want. You have a new life now. A husband who loves you and friends who care. I will always be with you Kana even if you can't see me."

"But I need you."

"You don't." He gave me a rare smile. "By the way beware of Mello's temper. I know first hand how painful that can be." He rubbed his head. I chuckled remembering Mello's tale of the time he threw a chair at L. That didn't go all too well.

"Promise me Lollipop.. Promise me you'll always be here?" I said, begging. My heart thudded in my chest.

"I promise." He said simply and I smiled; the weight in my heart now dissipating.

"Kya!" I heard Mello's anxious voice and I turned to the sound.

"Over here!" I called back. I turned around to give Lollipop a smile but he had disappeared. I searched frantically around but to no avail.

"Kya, you coming back to the party?" Mello's warm touch jostled me out my reverie and I turned to smile at him.

"Yea. Yea I'm ready." He gave me a quick peck on the lips as he helped me stand. Thankfully no dirt had ruined the pearl white dress. What surprised me was this time was different. This time, as he led me away, all the pent up anger and devastation stayed behind and I felt lighter then ever. L had never left. I just needed to search to find what I already had. He was always here; I just needed to see it.


	75. Chapter 74 : Adieu

L watched as his sister walked away, her arm laced with Mello's and the sun shining down on her. Her hair radiated with the small diamonds within them. Her laughter rang through his ear and he could tell she had finally let go. Which was the cause of his visit in the first place, to teach her to let go. Mello peered over at her and all the love he felt for her polled in his eyes and the small smile he gave her. L chuckled. She chose a good one. A temperamental one but a good one indeed. L had watched her as she grew. He smiled when she smiled, and felt his heart clench when she cried. He was always there and always would be. He leaned against a tree, thumb against his lip as he watched her life unfold before him. In a little over a year Kana would give birth to her first child of three. The first would be named after his father and uncle, L Miheal Kheel. The second would be named after Matt and Near, Mail River Kheel. The finale child would be a female and Kana would name her Fleur Yelena Kheel. After Robert dies, she and Mello take ownership of the orphanage. She places her children into it so they can become smart as well. The four of them, Matt, Mello, Kana, and Near would solve cases together until they chose a new successor for the line of L which is actually her first son L. 'The irony' L thought to himself as he watched. Her son would then marry Near's daughter, Rachel. L smiled and shook his head. They would all become family. Fleur would then marry Matt's only son, Link. Kana and Mello would live to a rip old age solving crimes and taking care of the orphanage. Mello dies first and Kana follows ten years after. They lived to the age of seventy-five and eighty-five before they joined each other, Matt, and himself on the other side. L had awhile to wait before he could his sister again but he wait he shall do. He loved Kana with every thing he had and he wanted her to live better than he had. Live he shall let her do. He smiled and looked up at the clouds; the sun peering through as if beckoning him to come home.

"Yes I know. I'm coming Watari." He said boredly, His ghostly form disappeared from this world and into the next. The one questioned and unseen. Kya felt it. His leave. She knew he would come back. Just as the sun and moon came back day after day, she knew he would be back again. The thought made her smile and as L looked down from his place in the unseen… he smiled too.

Love Begins with L

Adieu.


	76. Author's Note

Author's Note

Writing this had been the most joy I have felt in a long time and I am proud to finally say "Voila!" It is finished. I hope all who have read this have enjoyed it. For those of you who hate it and want to complain to me about I have one thing to say: I do not care. If you have nothing nice to say about my story then save it for someone who cares. But if you have a suggestion my work and it's not rude then please feel free to share. If not too bad.

I must give my gratitude to those who stuck with me through the whole story; two people who I consider to be great friends.

Kya's Computer

And

Jinxofthedesert.

You both have been completely amazing and I thank you so much for all you've done. I also give thanks to many others who followed my story since I started and ended this. My gratitude is insurmountable.

L'écriture est la porte d'entrée vers un monde meilleur que le nôtre. (Writing is a gateway to a world better than our own)

THANK YOU!


End file.
